Kakashi The Demon Eye Mage
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: After Kakashi had killed Rin, Obito grew in rage and had sent Kakashi to a world full of magic and guilds. KakashiXWendy
1. Kakashi in the new world

A young boy name Obito Uchiha was running through the forest, he was about the age of thirteen and wearing a dark red-black robe, his hair was chin-length that parted to frame the sides of his face. The right side of his face had heavily scarred in a manner similar to deeply-aged wrinkles, Guruguru one of white Zetsu clone brothers, encased Obito with his body to help Obito get to the battlefield.

"How are Rin and Kakashi doing?" Obito asked as he continued jumping from one tree branch to another.

"Well according to the others it seems they're not doing so well." Guruguru replied.

Obito let out a worried groan. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"It seems Kakashi and Rin are totally surrounded. And they're saying they all appear to be jonin or Black Ops." Guruguru answered.

Obito began worrying even more than before. "What's Minato Sensei doing?"

"Who's that?" Guruguru asked in a curious tone.

"I'm asking you what the Yellow Flash of the Leaf is doing!" Obito shouted.

"Oh, well let see...it seems he's on a different mission."

Obito's eyes widen when he heard about the current position his sensei was in. _'At a time like this!?' _He mentally shouted to himself.

Obito then remembered something that Kakashi had promise to him.

**_Flashback_**

_Kakashi damaging his left eye limiting his vision greatly hindered him, Obito then noticed he was about to be crush by a falling boulder in his blind spot, he pushed him out of the way and was now trapped under the rubble in his place, crushing the right half of his body. With no way to escape, Obito have decided accepted his fate and made an offering: to give Kakashi his left Sharingan as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier._

_"K-Kakashi...Please...Look after Rin for me." Obito weakly muttered._

_"I will." Kakashi replied._

**_Flashback end_**

"Kakashi! You made a promise!" Obito shouted as he picked up the pace. "Please protect Rin somehow."

Guruguru then decided to tell Obito something. "Obito, this will probably turn into a battle. So I want to tell you something beforehand."

"What is it!?" Obito asked as he kept jumping from one branch to another.

"Your fighting ability is weaker than mine. Plus right now, it's like my big body is wrapped around your little weak body to protect it." Guruguru responded.

"So what!?"

"I think it be better if I do all the fighting."

"Remember what Madara said?" Obito said. "That only with a pair together can the Sharingan's true power can be unleashed. Kakashi, the other half of my pair will be on the battlefield. Our combo attack will be superior! Kakashi and I will protect Rin." Obito said as he continued to jump through the forest but then stops as soon as he saw an explosion.

"They say that is where the battle is at." Guruguru said.

"Right then, let's go!" Obito then resumed but then started to notice these distorted images. "Ahh! What's happening!? Stop showing me these weird images!"

"Everything alright Obito?" Guruguru asked.

Obito shook his head before responding. "Yes I'm fine." Obito replied.

_'Just a little bit, just a little bit farther._' Obito then finally made it out of the forest and saw something he wished he didn't see. He was shocked to see Kakashi had run Rin through with his Chidori. _'K-Kakashi W-Why?' _He thought to himself as tears began welding up in his right eye.

"K-Kakashi..." Rin slowly said and soon coughed blood from her mouth. Kakashi seeing that his only friend left had died right in front of him soon shed a tear on his left eye.

As Rin died before both of them, their Sharingan matured into the Mangekyō Sharingan and but unlike Obito, Kakashi passed out quickly afterwards. The Hidden Mist ninja attempted to claim Rin's body for Intel.

_'No this can't be happing, it just can't.'_ Obito questioned himself as he clenched his fists, experiencing a surge of rage and grief responded "AHHHHH!" Obito cried out.

All the Hidden Mist ninja then notice his arrival. "Who is that guy?" One of the Mist ninja questioned.

"Reinforcement maybe?" One of them responded.

"What a fool jumping all alone!" Said one of this Mist ninja and started to charge towards Obito to attack.

Obito was able to phase through the attack surprising the ninja himself. By using a combination of his Kamui ability and Wood Release sprouting from his body had resulted in the deaths of all the ninjas and ignoring Kakashi completely. Obito standing among the slaughtered Hidden Mist ninja, Obito soon went to cradled Rin's lifeless body and, with Madara's words still echoing in his mind, vowed that he would create a world where they could be together again. "Don't worry Rin I promise that both you and I will be together again." But soon Obito gently placed Rin down and turned to where Kakashi was unconscious. Obito soon got up and walk towards Kakashi, Obito who was looking over Kakashi with a face of disgust.

"Kakashi you failed to keep your promise!" Obito then picked up Kakashi by his neck collar but it didn't wake Kakashi. "You were supposed to protect Rin, but you've failed and now I'm going to make you pay! He shouted as he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. _'Kamui'_ he aimed his attack at Kakashi making the area around him distorted and soon Kakashi entire body disappeared off to another dimension.

"Obito what was that?" Guruguru asked.

"That was Kamui." Obito replied.

"Kamui?"

"Yes, Kamui it seems that I've finally awaken the power of the Mangekyō Sharingan and by the look of it, this technique allows me to transfer anything to another dimension. Once my target is sent or Kakashi for example to this new dimension, he will be unable to escape the new world." Obito said as he looked at his hand before clenching it.

"So where did you send him?"

"I really could care less, as long as he is no longer a part of this world. Come let us return to Madara."

"Yes." With that both Obito and Guruguru soon left to return to Madara and discuss their plan for a new world.

**With Kakashi.**

In the forest a large purple warthog was pulling a wooden wagon through the forest with a small blue Exceed name Happy as the diver and inside the wagon was four members of the Fairy Tail Guild. The four members from the Fairy Tail guild were Natsu, Lucy, Grey and Erza. They had a mission where the Guild Masters of The Fairy Tail Guild, Blue Pegasus Guild, Lamia Scale Guild, and the Cait Shelter Guild decided that they needed to destroy one third of the Balam Alliance, Oración Seis. Because of the power of Oración Seis, they chose to send a few powerful members of each of their guilds to combat them. So Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Erza were the participating members for Fairy Tail.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by a red ribbon in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair and wearing his outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf . Gray's has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular, and wearing an orange jacket with a blue shirt under it and blue pants. Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, who is wearing sliver knight type armor.

"I know I said this before, but I've got a really bad feeling about this mission. And why am I here? I'm not all that strong. It's not like I'm gonna be able to help you guys, anyway." Lucy said.

"Look, this ain't no picnic for me either. so quit pouting, would you? Hmph." Grey said making both Lucy and Happy pout.

Even though Lucy and Grey were not happy about going on this mission Natsu was too sick from motion sickness to complain, however Erza spoke up.

"We're here for one reason, because master put his faith in us, so let not disappoint him."

After a few minutes of travel the guild members suddenly felt the wagon stopped.

"Happy why did you stop?" Erza asked, demanding to know.

"Ah I'm sorry Erza, but look." Happy said as he was pointing at something in the middle of the road.

Erza decided to see what the reason was for Happy to stop. As she got out of the wagon she was surprised to what she just saw, there was a young boy lying in the middle of the road unconscious and injured, Erza then got closer to the boy and got a better look of him, he has spiky silver hair. His left eye has a vertical scar running over it. He was also was wearing a face mask. He was wearing a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wears black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also has leather straps around his back and chest, a Sabre is kept in a small holder out in the back. He also was wearing strapped up sandals and blue pants which parts of it had wrapped with some bandages on his right thigh.

"Natsu, Grey, get over here and help me!" Erza ordered the two mages.

Soon Natsu got over his motion sickness quickly and both Grey and Natsu got out of the wagon to see what Erza needed, Lucy decided to see what was going on since her curiosity got the best of her. Natsu, Grey and Lucy looked over Erza and saw the young boy.

"Aw man, what happened to him?" Natsu asked.

"Looks like the kid got into a fight and lost big time." Grey said.

"Erza what should we do?" Lucy asked.

Erza didn't reply since she was wondering why a kid was doing in the middle of woods._ 'Could it have been the Oración Seis?'_ Erza thought to herself before turning to her fellow guild mates. "Quick get him to the wagon, let just hope that there will somebody at the rendezvous spot who can help him."

Grey and Natsu did as Erza told them to and picked up the boy and brought him to the wagon. When everyone had gotten back aboard the wagon, Happy then got the warthog to move again to the rendezvous spot. As the wagon resumed everyone, well except Natsu who was back to being sick, focus on this boy.

"So Erza you think there will be someone who will be able to help him?" Lucy asked. But Erza wasn't listening so she couldn't hear the question.

"Hey guys, we finally made it to the rendezvous point." Happy said getting everyone's attention. As soon as they finally made it, they quickly got off the wagon with Grey holding Kakashi over his right shoulder and the rest soon ran up to the door and immediately opened the door, and when they got inside the room was dark at first but brighten up.

"Is anybody here, we require assistant." Erza said.

At first there was no response, until they started to hear voices.

"Yes, they're here at last!" A voice said.

Then two other voices appeared. **"At last!"**

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey."

"Hello."

**"Hello"**

"Fairy..."

**"Fairy..."**

A spotlight soon appeared. "Tail..."

**"Tail..."**

"Wizards!" Three shadow figures then appeared under the spotlight. The three figures was none other than the Blue Pegasus elite crew, The Trimens. The Trimens had three members, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, and Eve Teram.

Hibiki is a slim young man of average height with spiky, somewhat messy brownish blond hair framing his face. He has dark eyes and noticeably long eyelashes. His clothing was a dark, double-breasted suit with a pair of distinctive light lines circling each sleeve and lower leg and Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt, closed around the neck by a darker tie, and polished dark dress shoes.

Eve was initially portrayed as a slim, rather short boy with blonde hair kept in a neat bowl cut, with a few wayward strands covering his forehead, and others jutting upwards on top of his head; he had large dark 's attire consisted of a black suit, with its sleeves and lower legs adorned by cross-like motifs outlined in a light color and its left shoulder bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol. Under it was a lilac shirt, with a darker purple tie around the neck, and polished loafers.

Ren is a slim young man of average height with dark, spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail at the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he's distinguished by his dark skin, a result of Tanning Lacrima he used on himself. His attire consists of a black suit with the jacket left open, bearing Blue Pegasus' symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.

"I am Hundred Night Hibiki."

"I am Holy Night Eve."

"And I'm Still Night Ren."

"So, you lovely ladies said you require help?" Hibiki said as he stroke a pose with a shining light and sparkles surrounding his body.

Everyone couldn't help but have a trail of sweatdrop behind their head, soon Erza then just went straight to the point.

"Listen you three, we have a boy here who's injured and needs help." Erza said as she pointed towards the unconscious boy over Grey's right shoulder.

The Trimens then looked to where Erza was pointing and was surprised to see the boy.

"Oh man, here place him right here." Eve said as both him and Ren brought a small brown couch with a giant heart attach to the back. But before Grey places him on the couch Erza stood in front of Grey.

"Grey before you put him on the couch please remove his weapon and those two pouches behind him."

Grey then did as Erza told him and removed Kakashi's weapon and the two pouches and handed them to Erza, soon he placed him on the couch. Erza then handed the pouches to Natsu so that she could examine the weapon. Everyone for some reason except for Natsu and Happy, looked over Erza shoulders as she examine the weapon.

"Erza what kind of weapon is that?" Lucy asked.

"It's a tantō." Erza replied

"Tantō?" Grey said.

"Yes, a tantō is simply a small katana."

"So, why do you think a kid his age would need a weapon?" Grey asks but didn't notice he wasn't wearing anything but his pants.

"He could be part of guild." Eve said.

"That could be true, but do you think he had an encounter with the Oración Seis." Hibiki said.

"That is a..." Ren tried to say but couldn't since he was interrupted by a certain pink hair.

"Oh wow! Happy check this out." Natsu shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Ay, sir."

When Lucy turned to see what Natsu was doing she couldn't help but look shocked to see that Natsu was looking through the two pouches Erza handed to him.

"Natsu, what the heck do you think you're doing?!" Lucy shouted.

"Calm down Lucy, I'm just looking at the stuff he has." Natsu then kept looking through the pouches. "Whoa check this out." Natsu said as he took out a kunai and a couple of shuriken. "This guy must be a ninja or something."

"Natsu put his stuff down their not yours, so you shouldn't be messing with it." Lucy said as she walked over to Natsu and tried to take the pouches away from him.

"Aw, come on Lucy." Both Natsu and Lucy kept pulling on the pouches until they saw something folded up drop. "Huh?" They both said at the same time. Lucy then picked it up and started to unfold it.

"Hey Erza check this out." Lucy said as she gestured Erza to come over. As Erza did along with the rest of everybody else looked and saw that it was a photo. They saw the photo had four people in it. On the right side was a boy, who had short, spiky, black hair and black eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar, along with a dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors.

In the center was a young girl of average height. She had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt. She also wore the same forehead protector as the boy on the right side.

Behind them was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who has spiky, blond hair. He also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face, his clothing consisted of a certain type of blue long sleeve uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket. And was smiling sheepily.

Next on the left side was the kid who was lying down on the couch.

"Hey look, isn't that him." Grey pointed out.

"Yes you're right Grey, however look at the photo and look at him now." Erza said.

Grey along with the Trimens look and notice the difference.

"Yeah in the photo he looks fine, but now he has a scar on his left eye."

"So he could have either gotten that scar from battle or an accident, maybe you were right Eve about him being in a guild." Ren said.

"Yeah that symbol on their metal plate could be their guild symbol or something." Hibiki said.

"We'll ask him those questions later, for now we should focus on waking him up." Erza said.

"Yes, and we know the perfect guy who can help him." Hibiki said.

"Really, who would that be?" Lucy asked.

"The one," Hibiki said as he stood in front of the stairs.

**"The one,"** Eve and Ren said as they move next to Hibiki.

"The only,"

**"The only,"** A shadow figure then appeared on the stairs.

"The magnificent Mr. Ichiya!" The three Trimens said as all the of the pop confetti cannons and a spotlight appeared reveling a short man.

Erza than froze up and started to shake. _'D-Did they s-say Ichiya?'_

"My, my, it's been far too long, Miss Scarlet." Ichiya said.

"A long time, yes." Erza said as she began to shake even worse now. "I never expected to see you here."

Everybody from the Fairy Tail guild except for Natsu who was still playing with all of Kakashi's ninja tools, were able to get a better view of Ichiya.

Ichiya was a short and rather stout man with a distinctively big, somewhat rectangular face, a large flat nose which for some reason seems to be shining, and prominent cheekbones. He has dark eyes and eyebrows, with a pair of lines pointing towards his nose below them, plus some stubble around his mouth and a prominent chin. His orange hair was initially kept in a wavy style with many curved spikes jutting outwards, with one acting as a fringe on the left side of his face. They saw that he was wearing a white tux and under the tux was an orange button up shirt with a red bowtie. He also has a blue rose attach to his left side and wearing white shorts along with purple shoes.

"Oh, how I've missed you my sweet honey." Ichiya said as for some reason had his body covered with sparkle.

Both Lucy and Happy then appeared with a surprised look on their faces. "My sweet honey?!"

"Mr. Ichiya, we need your help." Eve said.

"Yes please help us Mr. Ichiya." Ren said.

"What seems to be the problem men?" Ichiya asked as he slide down by the stairs and landed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well you see boss, the Fairy Tail guild had found this boy injured on the road and they brought him here to help him, so boss if you would use your pain killer parfum to help him." Hibiki said.

Ichiya then started to struck some random poses making Erza, Lucy and Grey sweatdrop from behind their heads. "I see, very well then let's allow this boy to smell the power of Parfum!" Ichiya said as he struck another pose and took out a tube and remove the top releasing a green type of mist.

Everyone around Ichiya then sniffed the pain killer parfum even Kakashi.

"Wow, that smells so good." Lucy happily said as she took a whiff of the parfum.

"Hey look, it's working." Grey said getting everybody to see the wounds that were once on Kakashi now started to fade away.

"Yes you did it boss." The Trimens said under a glimmering spotlight.

"Of course my men, anything is possible with the power of..." Ichiya then struck a pose. "Parfum!" Ichiya then turns to Erza, who quickly notice Ichiya staring at her started to get a little bit startled.

"My dearest Erza allow me to smell that sweet Parfum," Ichiya said as he got behind Erza and started to sniff her hair.

Erza who shuddered at what Ichiya just did, picked him up and threw him cross the room. "You stay far away from me!"

Ichiya then started flying across the room saying man, however two shadowy figures at the front door, one of them stopped him by freezing him, getting Grey's attention.

"You dare to greet us with this flying buffoon?" The newcomer's voice said. "Lamia Scale deserves more respect. We insist on it." Everyone then got a better image of who was at the door, it was Lyon Vastia and next to him was Sherry Blendy.

Lyon was a slim young man with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. His eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines. He has small, linear, dark eyebrows. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, his pants, this appeared to be composed of snakeskin.

While Sherry has blue eyes, pink hair, her hair was loose, with her bangs falling freely over her head, and she wears a pink dress with black trimmings.

"It's you!" Grey and Lyon said at the same time.

Natsu then stopped looking through Kakashi's pouch and turns around and saw Lyon. "Hey, so you went and joined a guild after all."

Lyon just ignores Natsu and threw Ichiya causing him to say man.

As Ichiya was flying across he landed on his head causing the ice to break and bouncing across the room. "Please, don't hurt the face." Ichiya said as he slowly landed across the Trimens.

Grey then turned to Lyon. "What is wrong with you?"

"He was the one who attacked me, Grey." Lyon said.

"Watch it, that's our leader you're messing with, pal." Ren said.

"How dare you." Eve said.

"You and your men." Hibiki said.

"So you wish to start something?" Lyon said as he prepared to launch an ice magic attack.

"Enough!" A loud booming voice said, which got everybody's attention. " We're here to work together as a group to destroy The Oración Seis." Everybody then saw who the man was is a tall and massive man with a heavily muscular figure, and has a bald head,a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes, and by his seeming lack of eyebrows. "This is not the time for us to fight among ourselves."

Lyon then calmed down and turned to the man. "Yes, Jura."

"That's Jura?" Erza asked as she was surprised to see one of the Ten Wizards Saints.

"So that's really him?" Ren said.

"Lamia Scale's top man, Iron Rock Jura." Hibiki said.

"Who?" Natsu asked out of curiosity.

"That guy is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Happy said.

"Yeah, which means he's kind of a big deal." Lucy said, and out of the blue Sherry came next to her.

"So four from Fairy Tail and four from Blue Pegasus? Ha! Funny, our guild only needed to send three members." Sherry said.

"It seems we have representatives from three guilds. The members from Cait Shelter have yet to arrive." Jura said.

Ichiya who was hanging from the edge of Erza spear from trying to sniff Erza wonderful Parfum said something. "Yes, and about that guild, I hear they're only sending one."

"Just one member?" Erza said in disbelief.

"That's crazy! We're supposed to be up against a powerful group here!" Grey exclaimed.

"One? If that's true, how crazy intense is this guy gonna be?" Lucy said.

Just then a petite girl with long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist just came in running and suddenly tripped face down to the floor, as the other member saw what just happened they got a better look of, she had two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and brown eyes. she was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. With the Cait Shelter Guild stamp was located on her right shoulder.

"Oww." She said as she got back up and dusted herself off. "I'm sorry I got here so late. I've come from the Cait Shelter guild. My name's Wendy Marvell It's nice to meet all of you."

"She's a kid?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.

"A little girl?" Lyon said.

"Wendy Marvell." Eve said.

"Cute." Ren said.

"Okay then, since all guilds are present, we can begin." Jura said but then notice a certain silver hair boy laying on the couch. "Who is that?"

"Oh, well you see we had found this young boy lying unconscious and injured on the road, so we thought it would be best if he brought him here to heal up." Erza said.

"I see, if that's the case were you able to heal his injures?"

"Yes, thanks to Ichiya pain killer parfum, he was able to remove the damages to his body, but he's still asleep."

"No matter," Jura said as he walked up to Kakashi and started to wake him up.

"What are you doing shouldn't you let the guy have a rest?" Grey asked.

"No, we need this boy to wake up, you said you found him injured in this forest, so maybe he had encountered with the Oración Seis and could tells us a little bit about them."

As Jura then started to wake Kakashi up, he notices that the boy was struggling in his sleep. _'A nightmare?'_ Then he notices that the boy kept whispering something.

"Rin, Rin." Kakashi lightly muttered.

"Boy, wake up!" Jura shouted, getting Kakashi to open his eyes reveling the difference between both of his eyes, and got up breathing heavily. 'What was wrong with his eyes?'

Kakashi who was breathing heavily, he had closed his left eye so he wouldn't consumes a massive amount of chakra for using the Sharingan. As Kakashi looked around he soon saw a total of 14 people, 2 of them being cats. Kakashi then realized what he had done to Rin, he looked at his right arm which was shaking and soon he started to tear up.

_'Is he crying?'_ Everyone in the room thought, and then Erza thought to approach him carefully and placed her hand on his shoulder which caused him to flinch.

"It's okay, you're among friends, and we don't want to harm you." Erza said, noticing the boy started to calm down a bit. "Now can you please tell us your name?"

At first the boy was hesitant. He looked around seeing all of these people with outfits he never seen before, until he saw a blue hair girl giving him a friendly smile showing that he can trust them. Kakashi then turned to the red headed lady. "My name is...Kakashi Hatake."


	2. A New-comer friend or foe?

**Hello everyone, Yuki here with an update of this story. Now I would like to apologize for making you all wait, to be honest, I never would've guess that this story would be popular. Now to answer some of your question, I will have Kakashi use Chakra and magic, but then again I'm not sure to be honest, I was thinking of having a lacrima implanted within him. What do you guys think? Should I have a lacrima implanted within Kakashi or not. Also that I will have him learn new jutsu to help him in this world, another thing is his Sharingan, he will know that he is able to use the Mangekyō Sharingan but not so soon. Well I guess that's all I need to tell you guys, let's continue on with the story. **

_Last time_

_Boy wake up!" Jura shouted, getting Kakashi to open his eyes reveling the difference between both of his eyes, and got up breathing heavily. 'What was wrong with his eyes?'_

_Kakashi who was breathing heavily, he had closed his left eye so he wouldn't consumes a massive amount of chakra for using the Sharingan. As Kakashi looked around he soon saw a total of 14 people, 2 of them being cats. Kakashi then realized what he had done to Rin, he looked at his right arm which was shaking and soon he started to tear up._

_'Is he crying?' Everyone in the room thought, then Erza thought to approach him carefully and placed her hand on his shoulder which caused him to flinch._

_"It's okay, you're among friends, we don't want to harm you." Erza said noticing the boy started to calm down a bit. "Now can you please tell us your name?"_

_At first the boy was hesitant, he looked around seeing all of these people with outfits he never seen before, until he saw a blue hair girl giving him a friendly smile showing that he can trust them. Kakashi then turned to the red headed lady. "My name is...Kakashi Hatake."_

* * *

"Kakashi Hatake?" Gray said tilting his head slightly.

"That's a weird name." Lucy said.

Ignoring both of their comments Erza turned back to Kakashi and she saw how he keeps looking at his right arm. Erza then cleared her throat trying to get Kakashi attention which she did. "Now then, Kakashi, can you please tell us how you were injured?"

Kakashi then faced Erza with only his right eye opened as his left eye was closed. Everyone was wondering why his left eye was closed but then they thought that his left eye must have received heavily damage from a fight or something that it was no longer useful, however Jura thought different. '_Why is he keeping his left eye closed? I know I saw both of his eyes, yet one was different from another. Could that be part of his magic?"_

As Everyone was waiting for an answer from Kakashi, he took this moment to see what the situation was for him. As he kept looking around his surroundings, he saw that there was a large number of people so he knew fighting them head on was not a option, he tired to see if he could use his tools to escape but soon saw the pink haired teen playing around with his ninja tools. "Oi, leave my stuff alone!" Kakashi said was he ran towards him.

Natsu saw Kakashi coming right towards him then he vanished from his sights, making Natsu eye widen. "Hey where did he go?" Natsu said as he looked around to find Kakashi. Soon Kakashi appeared behind Natsu and grab his bag, and moved to the front door trying to escape, but all of a sudden a wall appeared right in front of him, blocking the only exit. Kakashi turned to see where the wall came from and saw it came from the one who woke him up.

"Listen here Kakashi Hatake, I will not allow you to leave until you answer our question!" Jura demanded, making the other back up a little.

Kakashi then knew that he had to come up with a plan _'I don't know about the others, but I know the big guy uses earth style. I can't allow myself to be caught, they may be back up for the hidden mist ninja,' _Kakashi then sighed _'I guess I have no choice but to fight my way out here.' _Kakashi then opened his left eye slowly, making everyone curious of why he's now opening his eye. Kakashi then opened his left eye, reveling his Sharingan. Everyone was surprised by what they saw, his eye was a crimson red color with three tomoe around the central pupil. Kakashi then preformed a multiple sequences of hand seals, which made everyone confused at why he did that.

**"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Kakashi then exhaled some air and brought one of his hand to his mouth and expelled from his mouth a massive orb of roaring flame.

_'He uses fire magic.' _Erza thought to herself, "Natsu!"

"Right!" Natsu soon jumped in front of everyone and closed his eyes, concentrating. Letting out an exhale, he reared back his head as he inhaled deeply. The hot flames were pulled into Natsu's mouth. In mere seconds, the fire was gone as Natsu had consumed it all. He let out a big burp, rubbing his mouth. "Man that was delicious."

Kakashi could believe what he just saw. _'Did he just eat the fireball, how is that even possible?' _Kakashi then snapped out of his thought when two more jumped in.

**"Ice Make: Lance!" **Gray then brought his hands together creating a magic circle and launched a large of number of spears towards Kakashi.

**"Ice Make: Eagle!" **Lyon did the same as Gray but instead of spears it was a large number of eagle ice statue.

Kakashi acting on instinct once again preformed a multiple sequences of hand seals and slammed his palm to the floor.

**"Earth Style: Mudwall!" **Kakashi then creates a solid wall of earth which blocked the attack but as it had rose up and started breaking the floor of the house he was currently in.

"Hey, that little brat is destroying Master Bob's house!" Hibiki said.

_'He's even able to use earth magic?!' _Erza thought to herself as she drew her sword knowing that she had to fight as well. "Lucy! I need you and Wendy along with Happy and Carla to back away!"

"Aye!" They all said as they moved behind a pillar.

"I'll stop him." Jura said as his entire body glowed with a yellow light and he brought up his index fingers and moved them upward. Kakashi wondered what was he doing, then he was surprised when a stone pillar came from his mudwall.

_'What kind of earth style technique is this?!'_

Kakashi then jumped up into the air to dodge the attack, however he felt a presence behind him, he turned to see the scarlet colored hair knight preparing to strike him down. Kakashi then took out a kunai from his pouch and blocked her attack, however the force she put into the attack was too much for Kakashi, causing him to fall to the ground. Kakashi then slowly got up as the scarlet knight stood in front of him.

"Please surrender, you're outnumbered."

Kakashi knew that he couldn't give up or else it be then end of him, so he did his next move, Kakashi then bend down with his palm opened. Erza was wonder what his next move was now, she soon found out when she saw a white, sphere-shaped amount of electricity that emits small lights that surround his palm.

_'Lighting magic as well?!'_

**"Chidor-!" **Kakashi was unable to complete his attack, due to the certain event. He remembered something, an image as he pierced Rin's chest with his Chidori, the image of her coughing blood and she was slowly saying Kakashi name with a hint of sadness in her voice. "_Kakashi, Kakashi." _But the voice started to get more fiercer as she had an upset look on her face. _"Kakashi! Kakashi!"_

Erza notice how Kakashi couldn't move, he just stood there looking at his attack, shaking in fear. _'An opening.' _"Natsu, now!"

"Got it!" Natsu said as he ran towards Kakashi with his fist engulf in flame. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **engulfed his fist in flames. Natsu bellowed as he struck the distracted Kakashi right in the face with a blazing punch, sending him spiraling backwards crashing into the walls. **(A:N/ Look, before you go and tell me that Kakashi could have done better, let's not forget that he just killed Rin. Remember in the anime he was traumatized by it and couldn't fight at his full best. So please understand why Kakashi had lost like that, but don't worry he'll be able to fight better in the next couples of chapters) **

"Hey don't wreak the house, yah idiot!" Gray said as he walked closer to Natsu, who sent a glare to Gray as Gray returned the glare and got in the dragon slayer's face.

"What was that you ice prick!"

"You heard me Pyro!"

"You wanna start something male stripper! Natsu shouted back with equal rage.

Suddenly, before a brawl of fire and ice could break out, Erza appeared by them and slammed their heads together hard. They promptly collapsed to the ground next to each other while the red bumps on their foreheads throbbed in pain.

"No!" Erza yelled. "That's enough! I don't want you two to cause anymore damages to Master Bob's house! Understand?"

Natsu and Gray both groaned before they replied, "Yes ma'am."

"Erza's super serious today." Lucy commented.

"That's Erza for yah." Happy replied.

After their little argument, Jura notice Kakashi was slowly getting back up, Kakashi then closed his left eye so he wouldn't waste anymore chakra, Jura say that Kakashi was weaken and took this opportunity, so he brought his fingers up causing a small stone pillar to wrap around Kakashi body, holding him down. Jura then walked to Kakashi. " Now then, since you have no place to run, why don't you tell us your purpose? Which guild are you from?"

Kakashi looked up and gave him a confused. "Guild? What's a guild?"

"What's a guild!?" Everybody said in perfect unison. Kakashi just continued to stare quizzically at the group of people, still confused. However, everyone not including Wendy, stared at the boy suspiciously, who stared right back with the same confused expression on his face.

"How can a kid like yourself not heard of a guild?" Ren said.

"Yeah, everyone in Fiore should know what a guild is, it's common knowledge." Eve said.

"Fiore?"

Everyone just couldn't believe if this kid was serious or not. Erza being the rational one walked up to Kakashi. "Yes, you're in the country of Fiore. How could you not know that?"

Kakashi then sighed, knowing that these people couldn't be hidden mist ninja allies. "I never heard of a place like that, I'm from Konoha."

"Konoha?" Wendy said as the name got her interest.

"Yeah, how could you not have heard of it, have you been living under the rock or something?"

Everybody except Wendy and Carla, grew a tick mark on their forehead and shouted at Kakashi. "You're the one who've been living under the rock!"

Kakashi then sighed again. "Well now that I answered your question, will you release me now?"

"No." Jura said. "You still need to tell us why you're here in the first place."

Kakashi then lowered his head down, getting everybody's attention. "I was on a mission..."

"A mission, what kind of mission?" Gray asked as he folded his arm across his chest.

"Umm, Gray." Lucy said getting the ice mage attention. "Your clothes."

Gray looked and notice that he was wearing nothing but his boxers "Oh crap!"

Wendy decided to step in. "Umm, Kakashi, what was the mission you had?"

Kakashi then turned his head away from the others "I can't tell you." He said quietly but everyone still heard him.

"Why can't you tell us?" Lyon said

"Oh hold up," Lucy said as she was getting something from her pocket, getting everyone's attention. Lucy took out the picture that fell out of Kakashi pouch and showed it to him. "Did your mission had something to do with them?"

Kakashi then looked to her and saw the photo. "Why do you have that?"

"Well it fell out of your bag when I was trying to get Natsu to stop playing with your stuff." Lucy said as she pointed towards Natsu direction, how just smiled and waved to Kakashi.

"Please give it to me."

Lucy did as he asked and place the photo in front of him, but he could not get it with the fact he was still trapped, true he could have gotten out of this fast but he needed to see what and who these guys are exactly.

Wendy then got closer to Kakashi which surprised him a bit, she picked up the photo and looked at it. "Are these your friends?"

Kakashi still had his head down but slowly nodded to Wendy's question.

"Then where are they?" Happy asked

_Kakashi_ still kept his head down, not wanting to answer that question.

"Enough of this!" Jura shouted getting everyone's attention except for Kakashi. "We do not have time for this, remember what our purpose here is. Our job is to find and defeat the Oración Seis! We can not waste our time, we can not allow the Oración Seis to succeed in whatever their plan may be."

Everybody nodded in agreement. Jura then went to Kakashi and picked him up, who was still trapped or so they think and placed him in the corner.

"Alright, now let us get back to business."

Ichiya then got on a platform with shining lights. "Okay, now that all the involved parties are here, along with a guest, I think it's about time to get the mission underway."

"And you're going to tell us by interpretive dance?" Lucy said as she sweat drop at Ichiya strange number of poses.

"Now the first thing we must do is to find the location of the Oración Seis. Right after I make a letter of the alphabet." Ichiya said as he got off of the platform and walked to the restroom.

"Great. If he's making the letter poop, I'm outta here." Gray said as the Trimens were clapping.

While everyone was waiting, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza walked up to Kakashi.

"Hey kid, there's one thing I want to ask you?" Natsu said.

Kakashi then looked up. "What?"

"Are you a ninja?" Natsu asked with excitement in his eyes.

Kakashi was a little bit surprised by the question but nodded

"Wow, a ninja? A real one? That's so cool!" Natsu said with excitement "Look! I am a ninja too!" he added as he lifted his scarf and wrapped it around his head to make it look like a mask "Nin, nin, nin!"

Kakashi sweat dropped at what Natsu was doing _"Is he making fun of me?"_ he wondered.

"By the way I'm Natsu Dragneel. This is Happy." Natsu said as he pointed towards Happy who was currently flying.

"Aye, nice to meet you."

Kakashi was a little bit surprised at first, not by the fact that Happy could talk but the fact that he had wings.

"This is Lucy, Erza and the ice idiot is Gray." As he pointed towards his friends behind him, but Kakashi notice the one known as Gray got a tick mark on his forehead and walked up to Natsu and hit him on the forehead, causing a pink bump to appear on his head.

"Watch what ya say flames for brain!"

Natsu soon got back up and grabbed the onyx haired teen by the shirt. "You got a problem with what I said, I was just telling something that's true about you!"

Gray brought rammed his forehead against Natsu. "Well if that's the case, then you should have told him that you're a total loser!"

"You wanna start something!"

"Yeah! I'll start by kicking your-" But before Gray could finish his sentence, Erza brought up her fist and hit both Natsu and Gray on their heads making them unconscious.

Kakashi just gave them a deadpanned stare. "Are they always like that?" He asked Lucy.

Lucy couldn't helped but sighed. "Yeah, but you get use to it."

Kakashi then looked at Erza who was lecturing Natsu and Gray, he couldn't help but smile seeing that the two of them reminds him of himself and Obito. Kakashi thoughts was disrupted as the one known as Ichiya had returned and got back on the platform.

"Alright then, much better. Now, please, pay attention. To the north lies the worth woodsea, where the ancients once sealed a powerful force. A magic called Nirvana!" Ichiya said as he strike a pose of him pointing to the rest of his allies.

As Kakashi was overhearing their conversation, he was a little surprised by what he heard. _"Magic?" _But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him. _"That Ichiya guy, something is different." _Kakashi then opened his left eye, reveling his Sharingan and was surprised by what he saw. _"What the?"_ Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing, he saw everyone didn't have any chakra at all. _"But this is impossible, how can they still be alive if they don't even have a Chakra Network, but still. the type of energy that I'm seeing, it's something I never seen like this." _Kakashi then kept examining the others_, _even the cats. What he was through his Sharingan was not the Chakra Network but something different. He saw an aura surrounding everyone's body, but the auras where not all the same, each of them where different colors.

_"Could this be 'Magic' that they were talking about? Everyone's aura is pure, all except for Ichiya. For some reason, his aura is giving off a strange feeling I don't know what's going on with him, but it would be best if I wait and see what happens next."_

"Nirvana?" Natsu and Lucy said at the same rime.

"Never heard of it before." Lyon said.

"Do you know what it is, Jura?" Sherry asked.

"No. I do not."

Happy who ignore what Ichiya said and walked up to Carla with a fish in his hand. "Wanna nom on my mackerel?"

"Heavens no!"

The Trimens then took over about the information.

"However we don't know much about this magic, the only thing we know about it is the name. Well that and that it is destructive in nature." Ren said.

"And we also know that the Oración Seis wants it badly." Eve said.

"Destruction Magic." Natsu said

"Wow, that type of magic doesn't sound good."

Kakashi got more and more interested. _"I don't understand about this magic, but it may be the same thing as chakra here. And this Nirvana doesn't sound good."_

"And since it's sealed in the worth woodsea, we assume that's why the Oración Seis traveled there. They're desperate to get their hands on such powerful magic. " Hibiki said.

"And the only way to stop them," Ichiya said as both him and the Trimens struck poses as they body sparkled. "We must destroy the Oración Seis!"

"Okay, the poses are really starting to bore me." Lucy said as she sweatdrop at them.

"I don't know, they're actually starting to grow on me." Gray said.

"Now we may have the advantage in numbers, but we cannot underestimate them, but remember we cannot underestimate them."

"They're incredibly strong. We may well be in over our heads." Hibiki said as he snapped his fingers, causing a golden flat screen and keyboard next to him.

"That's Archive." Jura said. Kakashi eyes widen as he saw what happened, he never had seen a technique like that before.

"Heh, I never seen that kind of magic before." Lyon said.

And what is it suppose to do exactly?" Sherry said.

"This type of magic for storing information, such as these photographs of our enemy. Don't ask how we got them. First up is the Snake Wizard, Cobra." Hibiki said.

"Beady eyes and a mischievous smirk. He looks like trouble to me." Natsu said.

"Next is a wizard who, judging from his name, likely uses speed magic. Meet Racer."

"I don't know what it is, but I don't like the looks of this guy." Gray said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't either." Lyon said as he did the same as Gray.

"Now there's a wizard who's willing to wipe out an entire military unit, if the price is right. Divine Eyes Hot Eye."

"The guy kills for money?" Sherry said.

"Turns my stomach." Jura said although Kakashi was not surprised by that, he remembers the times that he encountered many type of those people.

"Now here is Angel, she's gorgeous, but vicious."

"I guess that she's the beautiful but deadly type, huh?" Lucy said.

"The next member is such a mystery, all we know is his name, this is Midnight."

"I must admit, it's an odd name. It could be related to his power." Erza said.

"Now finally, the commander of Oración Seis. Brain. And with that here is all the members of the Oración Seis. Each of them can wipe out an entire Guild, but together they're unstoppable. We only have one advantage, there's 12 of us and there's only six of them, but we can not underestimate them."

"Hold up," Natsu said getting everyone's attention. "What about Kakashi? I'm sure that he would want to help us."

Everybody then looked at Kakashi, then Jura walked up to him. "Kakashi Hatake, should we consider you an ally? If so will you help us defeat the enemy?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say, but he saw everybody looking at him, waiting for an answer. "I don't know if I would consider myself to be your ally, but I am unaware of these Oración Seis. But with the information that I over heard, I know that they are people who need to be stop. I may as well help out."

Everybody then smiled after hearing that they gained some assistance.

"Wait?" Lyon asked "Are we really going to another child help for this mission?"

"I know about you consideration, Lyon. However, knowing the enemy it would be best to have more help."

"Very well Jura."

"Good, now that we gained a new ally." Jura then snapped his fingers causing the stone wrapped around Kakashi body to let him go. Kakashi then got up and pick up the image of his teammates and put it away. "We will need all the help we can to defeat the Oración Seis."

Kakashi then looked over the pictures of the Oración Seis and knew by the looks of them, they are definitely enemies who should not be underestimated. He then sweatdrop when he saw both Wendy and Lucy shaking.

"Umm, question, I know that we have a new member to help us so can I volunteer to stay behind and not die today?" Lucy said.

"I don't wanna die either, so may I please go home?" Wendy said.

"You may not child, remember that we have a mission to complete." Carla said.

"Well since they didn't included us, wanna go and find some trash cans to raid?"

"No way!"

"Still do not fear my friends, there is more to our operation than mortal combat. With your help, perhaps we can find the enemy's stronghold."

"Stronghold?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, we have reason to believe that the Oración Seis has to have a hideout. Even though we looked everywhere we had no luck." Hibiki said.

"And when we find their hideout we shall gather all the members there." Ichiya said.

Kakashi then walked up to him and placed his hand on Ichiya shoulder. "I agree with Ichiya, that would better for us."

"Okay but how do we do that?" Gray said.

Natsu who had an eager smile brought his fist together. "We'll kick there butts and drag them there"

"He seems to be excited for this." Lucy said.

Erza brought her hand to her chin with a pondering look. "What's the next part of the plan?"

Ichiya then pointed his fingers up. "Then we'll give them a one way ticket to oblivion! Courtesy of Christina, the majestic pride of the blue Pegasus guild."

"I've heard about the magic bomber, but I thought it was just a myth." Sherry said.

"Whoa! Is that necessary? There's only six of them." Lucy asked

"Well that's the type of enemy we're facing." Jura said.

Lucy squealed and waved her hands in a placating motion. "Sir yes sir!" She yelled.

"Remember, the enemy is someone who we shouldn't face on one on one. That's why we must fight them in three."

"Heh, I can't wait for this to get started!" Natsu said as he engulfed his fist in flame and broke down the door. "Here I come, Oración Seis!"

"Natsu wait!" Lucy shouted as her and Gray along with Erza ran outside.

"I guess that idiot just doesn't know how to wait, huh?" Erza said.

"How much you wanna bet that he didn't ever hear the plan?" Gray said.

"I bet you five fish that he didn't."

"Well there's no point in waiting." Erza said as she started to chase Natsu.

"Hey wait up!" Gray said as he followed them as well.

"Aww, wait up guys, don't leave me alone!" Lucy said as she followed them.

Lyon and Sherry couldn't help but smile. "Looks like they're full of energy as ever, let's go Sherry."

"Right, my love." Now Lyon and Sherry had gone after them as well as the Trimens.

Wendy just stood there shaking nervously. "Carla, do we really have to go?"

Carla just grabbed Wendy by her wrist and started dragging her towards the others. "Of course child, we're doing this for the sake of our guild." As they were following the others Happy was running behind them. "Wait up! The Cat-mander will protect you!"

"Wait, we have to stick together." Jura shouted but everybody was gone, only leaving only Kakashi and Ichiya behind.

Kakashi then walked right next to Jura. "So what do we do now?"

Jura then turned to Kakashi and sighed "_At least someone was lisitng about sticking together." _"I believe that we should follow the others and see how our luck will turn out."

Just before Kakashi and Jura were about to leave, Ichiya stood in front of them. "Slow your roll, chrome dome, Cyclopes."

Kakashi's right eye twitched. _"Cyclopes?!" _

However Jura seem ineffective by the name. "What is it Ichiya?"

"If I remember correctly, you are suppose to be one of the ten wizards saints. Am I right?"

Jura nodded in response. "Yes I am one of the ten wizards saints."

Kakashi then got a little bit more curious, "What's the ten wizards saints?"

Jura and Ichiya were not surprised by Kakashi's question. Jura then spoke up. "You see Kakashi, the ten wizards saints are ten extremely powerful and skilled Mages. Those can only be member of the Ten Wizard Saints, must be granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council." Jura stated as he continued. "Now I am guessing that you wish to know what the magic council is," Jura asked only getting a nod from Kakashi. "Well I guess you can say that they're a leading government of sort."

"I see. Thank you for telling me, now I guess we should catch up with the others.'

"Yes, let's go before something bad happens." Just as Jura and Kakashi were about to leave but Ichiya stood in their way. "Forgive me gentlemen, but there is one more thing we must deal with."

Kakashi looked at Ichiya with a little bit of suspension. "And what would that be?"

Ichiya just turned away from them and slowly reached for a small container. "Well we must eliminate you of course." Just as Ichiya was about to open the vile he suddenly felt his entire body paralyzed. "W-What h-happened to m-me?"

Kakashi then walked next to him. "Forgive me Ichiya but it seems that my seal is taking affect right now."

"Seal? How, I never saw you used any spell."

"That true, but I didn't have to use a 'spell'. I just used a basic paralyzing seal on you when I placed my hand on your shoulder."

Jura then spoke up. "Kakashi, what is the meaning of this, I thought that you said you were our ally."

Kakashi then turned to Jura. "I am on your side, the reason I placed a seal on Ichiya was because this isn't Ichiya."

"What?! What do you mean that this isn't Ichiya?"

Kakashi then sighed, knowing that it was going to be a boring explanation. "Jura, while I was imprison I decided to check something out, when I opened my Sharingan I notice the special energy that each of you were giving off. As soon as I saw Ichiya energy I notice that it was much more different than the rest of yours, so that's when I decided to come up with why his energy was like that."

"And what were these theories?"

"First was that this man was a double agent working for the enemy. Second was that he was hypnotize by someone. Now for Third was that this Ichiya was an imposter."

"B-But how did you know that I was a fake?" Ichiya asked as he was still struggling."

Kakashi then turned back to Ichiya. "I didn't, I still thought that you were hypnotized but I saw with my Sharingan that there was nothing wrong with you. Then I decided that if the second option was wrong then I should try the third option, if the third had failed then we have found out that you were the real thing. But you just sold yourself out when you asked me how I knew you were the fake."

Ichiya eyes then widen, Jura couldn't help but feel impressed by how Kakashi was able to spot the enemy. "Nice work Kakashi, now tell us where the real Ichiya is."

But Ichiya didn't answer, instead in a poof of smoke then suddenly appears. Reveling two individual twins. They are both small creatures with blue colored bodies and two antennae. They have small, black, beady eyes with white pupils. They both wear shorts. Kakashi saw that one wears orange shorts, and the other wears black ones. He also saw that one of them has a "^" shape for a mouth, while the other has an "v" for a mouth.

"What are these thing?" Kakashi asked Jura

"I don't know, but I can tell that these are our enemies." As both Kakashi and Jura got into their fighting stance, they heard clapping.

"My, my, aren't you prepared." A mysterious voice said getting Kakashi and Jura attention. They turned and saw a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. She was wearing a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest.

Kakashi then saw and was able to recognize the girl. _"That's..."_

Angel then smiled. "Looks like we're going to be late to meet the others, oh well this should be quick." Angel said as she took out a golden key. "My name is Angel and I am a celestial wizard, now meet your doom!" Angel then swiped her key down reveling a golden light. Kakashi saw this and took out his kunai, preparing for the fight that's about to take place.

* * *

**Alright I guess that should be the stopping point of the story. Now I would like to apologize for my really late update and I hope you can forgive me. Another thing I want to talk about is a new FairyTailXNaruto Crossover that I am making, it's called Akatsuki of Fairy Tail. This story is about when Nagato and Itachi enters the Fairy Tail world, now I have a poll up and it's about the pairing I need your guys help with it, So vote for the pairing idea. Well that's all I gotta say, thanks for those who likes this story and I will continue with it. SEE YA!**

**Next Chapter: Kakashi vs. The angel**


	3. Kakashi vs The Angel

**Hello everybody! Yuki here with a new chapter and I just want to thank all, it's nice to know that you guys are enjoying the story. Now just to let you know that the main pairing for this story is going to be KakashiXWendy. Now for the lacrima I decided that Kakashi will not get it until some point around the Edolas arc. That's it for now, so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Last time_

_"My, my, aren't you prepared." A mysterious voice said getting Kakashi and Jura attention. They turned and saw a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. She was wearing a short dress made up of white feathers with two feathery wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest._

_Kakashi then saw and was able to recognize the girl. "That's..."_

_Angel then smiled. "Looks like we're going to be late to meet the others, oh well this should be quick." Angel said as she took out a golden key. "My name is Angel and I am a celestial wizard, now meet your doom!" Angel then swiped her key down revealing a golden light. Kakashi saw this and took out his kunai, preparing for the fight that's about to take place._

* * *

As both Kakashi and Jura were face against Angel of the Oración Seis, the golden light that Angel had summoned started too dimmed down, revealing a shadowy figure.

"Wicked!" The figure said. Kakashi and Jura were able to get a better look of the figure. The figure was a relatively tall, lean-built, dark-skinned man with short hair that is red on one side and white on the other. His tail is a large gun that is shaped like a scorpion's tail that has the word "Antares" written on it. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but he has a flower shaped collar that is red and trimmed with gold around his neck.

Kakashi eyes widen a bit. _"How was she able to summon something without the summoning seal?"_ Kakashi then turned to Jura. "Jura how was she able to summon that creature?"

"As she said earlier Kakashi she is a celestial wizard a Mage that is able to summon a Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys."

Kakashi then turned back to Angel seeing the golden key in her hand. _"So she was able to summon them by using that key." _Kakashi slowly opened his left eye revealing his Sharingan.

"Oh my," Angel said. "It seems that we're going to have a tough fight on our hand." Angel then took out a key and swipes it down. "Return to me, Gemini." Kakashi then notice the twins had disappeared and Angel took out a sliver key. "Open, Gate of the Chisel. Caelum." A light blue magic circle then appeared causing a bright light to appear and when the light dimmed down, it revealed a shaped like sphere with a halo-like circle at top. It seems to be made out of metal.

"Now Scorpio and Caelum, take them down." Angel commanded.

"You got it Angel." Scorpio then got on all four and brought his tail over him while Caelum shape had changed to cannon.

**"Sand Buster!" **Scorpio then fired from his tail was a powerful sand tornado which moves towards both Jura and Kakashi. At the same time, Caelum had fired a green energy blast which merged with Scorpio's sand buster to double its strength. As the attack was coming towards them, Kakashi was about to counter attack until Jura already beat him to it.

**"Iron Rock Wall!" **Jura then moves one of his hands with the index and middle fingers outstretched, creating large rock formations from the ground that form a wall, blocking Angel's celestial spirits attacks.

Angel could only chuckle at the wizard's attempt. "Don't think that your little rock wall will stop me. Scorpio and Caelum keep on attacking!" The two celestial spirits did as their wizard commanded them to do and launch the same attack over and over again.

Kakashi and Jura remained behind the wall trying to come up with a strategy. "Kakashi we have to defeat her so we can catch up to the others." Jura had told Kakashi but Kakashi wasn't listening since something didn't seem right about this.

_"I don't understand why she would come here by herself. If I remember correctly Jura had told me he's a wizard saint and it's suppose to be a high level mage. So why would she come here by herself? Unless…" _That's when Kakashi then finally realized what was going on. "Jura you need to get to the others!"

Jura was slightly confused by Kakashi demand. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Jura this was a plan to keep you from helping the others. That's why she's here by herself." Kakashi explained.

Jura eyes then widen by what Kakashi had told him. "If that's true then we must get to the other as fast as we can."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement. "Yes but you should go on while I'll stay here and keep her preoccupied."

"Are you sure you want to do that Kakashi?" Jura questioned. "I'm sure she'll be defeated quicker if I fight her and you go save the others."

Kakashi shook his head. "I agree that the battle may end quicker but I won't be able to help the others if the other members of Oración Seis are there, besides I don't have to win this battle all I have to do is distract her."

Jura then nodded. "Very well Kakashi I wish you luck." Jura than started running off to the same direction that the wizards went to. However this wasn't unnoticed by Angel.

"Where do you think you're going? Caelum launch an attack towards him!" Angel commanded. The spirit then changed its target towards Jura and started charging up but before it could fire a kunai was thrown at them and exploded. Angel and Scorpio were pushed back by the explosion but Caelum was caught in the blast and return to the spirit world.

Angel looked back at the wall and saw Kakashi charging towards them with a kunai in his hand.

"That little brat he's going to pay!Scorpio give him another blast!" Scorpio did as she commanded and a huge wave of sand shot out from the tip of the red and white haired summoning's tail, blasting Kakashi away.

The wave of sand was so strong that sent flying for a bit until he crashed into the wall. When the sand died down, Angel carefully scanned her surroundings. After making sure that it was safe for the moment, she turned to Scorpio.

"You better have hit him."

The Stellar Spirit looked cautious, his confident grin replaced by a serious expression.

"No worries Angel baby, the attack definitely hit him, but it'd be quite surprising if a single attack were enough to take him down."

The duo carefully walked through the sand covered alley, making sure that no one was trying to sneak up on them. However, to their great surprise they soon found Kakashi's body almost completely covered by sand and apparently out cold. Angel couldn't help but show a sinister smile. "Well it looks like that the fool is taken down."

"Now that we have gotten rid of that pest we can return to the others." Angel said

Scorpio just laughed. "Looks like we are perhaps just too much to handle."

But what they didn't know was that while Kakashi was behind the wall he had created a shadow clone to charge towards them to be defeated and have them lower their guard. He was currently hiding in the trees observing them both. _"By the looks of it that summoning can only support long range attacks. So that means if I take him she won't be able to protect herself." _Kakashi then formed a hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **A puff a smoke then appeared next to him revealing an exact duplicate of him.

Both Kakashi looked at each other and nodded as they were preparing to attack. The two shinobi then jumped out of the tree and charged towards Angel and Scorpio. Angel saw them coming towards her and had a surprised look on her face.

"What how are there two of you?" Angel then turned to where the other Kakashi was and it just turned into a puff a smoke and disappeared. She turned back to Kakashi glaring at him menacingly.

"You little brat Scorpio shoot him down!"

"You got it Angel **Sand Buster!" **Scorpio then shoots multiple waves of sands towards him but Kakashi along with his clone was able to dodge it effortlessly. The clone then jumped high up into the air and preformed multiple hand seals. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Kakashi then exhaled some air and brought one of his hands to his mouth and expelled from his mouth a massive orb of roaring flame.

Angel and Scorpio saw the attack coming so they decided to launch a counter attack. "Scorpio launch another attack!"

"You got it Angel, **Sand Buster!"** Scorpio had launched his tail upwards and fired another wave of sand and it collided with the fire blast, splashing fire and throwing dirt all over the this was going on the original Kakashi had appeared right behind them, Angel saw this and she immediately moved away from him leaving Scorpio to deal with the two of them.

Scorpio soon saw the other one behind him and but it was too late. Kakashi took out a paper seal and placed it on Scorpio's back at first it did nothing but the seal started conducting electricity and shocked the spirit. Scorpio screamed with pain and fell unconscious and turned into a poof of smoke and returned to the spirit world. The clone had stop the fire ball attack and got next to the original.

Angel saw this and was upset. _"How is this possible? How is it that I'm losing to a child?!" _Angel then took out two golden keys. "Playtime is over you little brat!" She then swiped the keys down. "Open, Gate of the Ram. Aries!" A bright light then appeared again but once it dimmed down it revealed a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head.

"I-I'm sorry." Aries said as she was shaking nervously.

Angel let out a frustrating sigh. "Stop apologizing and attack him!"

Kakashi took notice of how the summoning was scared when her master gave her a command. "R-Right." She then looked towards Kakashi "P-Please forgive me, I-I'm sorry." Aries then raised her arm and pink foam appeared on her hand. **"Wool Shot!" **Aries blasted little bursts of pink wool towards Kakashi and his clone.

Kakashi and his clone saw the attack and he didn't want to find out what happens when they touch it. They both ran towards Aries dodging her attacks, when they got near enough they then decided to take down this spirit the same way they did with the other one. The clone soon jumped up into the air and launched his fireball Jutsu towards Aries.

"Aries don't you dare let that attack hit you!" Angel demanded she then saw Kakashi planning to use the same trick he did that took down Scorpio._"I don't think so." _She then swiped down her second golden key and a flash of light appeared along with a sinister smile on Angel's face.

As the fireball was heading towards Aries she took action. She raised both of her arms. **"Wool Wall!" **All of a sudden a wall of Aries wool appeared in front of her and blocked Kakashi fireball. Kakashi then appeared behind Aries with the same seal he used on Scorpio and just as he was about to use it his attack was stopped by himself?

Kakashi was surprised by what he saw; he saw an exact duplicate holding his wrist so the attack wouldn't hit Aries. Kakashi snapped out of it and pulled back a couple feet away from the faker and his shadow clone got next to him. At first Kakashi was wondering what just happened until he remembered about a specific spirit be able to pretend to be someone else.

The original looked to his clone and they both looked at each other. "I need you to try your best against Aries. We still don't know what's her full extent is."

The clone nodded. "Got it." The Clone then rushed past Gemini Kakashi and headed towards Aries. Kakashi sent a straight, left jab at Aries but what he didn't expect was that Aries had blocked his attack with her wool. The clone then followed the attack with a right body shot, a left hook, a right punch, a left punch and then a right hook. The Celestial Spirit barely manages to block them all with her wool, she then backing away.

Kakashi continued on with his assault, sending a left roundhouse kick aimed for Aries side but luckily she brought up her knee covered with wool to block his attack. Kakashi then retracted his leg and Aries saw an opening and attacked Kakashi with a front kick. Kakashi saw the attack coming and he leapt away from it, he was then analyzing Aries to see if he could finish this fight.

_"She does seem to have experience with hand to hand combat but her skills need to be improved. By the way I see it, it seems that wools of her seem to be a pretty good defense it protects her from both long range attacks and close combat." _Kakashi then took out a kunai with a tag at the end of it. He threw it towards Aries.

Aries saw the kunai that was heading towards her and she raised both of her arms to create a wall to block the kunai, **"Wool Wall!" **The wall of wool had stopped the attack and it slowly engulfed the kunai. Kakashi smiled under his mask knowing that she fell for the trap, a few second later her wool wall exploded sending the spirit back crashing into a tree.

Kakashi saw an opening and took out a seal and threw it towards Aries. The seal landed on Aries left thigh and electrocuted her, sending her back to the spirit world. Kakashi saw this and let out a sigh. "I guess that takes care of that, I wonder how the original is doing." The clone decided that he is no longer need so he released himself and turned into smoke.

Angel saw this and was clearly pissed by the fact that this boy had manage to defeat three of her spirits. _"Gemini you better not fail or you all are going to pay for your failures." _She then turned to where Gemini and Kakashi were at waiting for the battle to start.

The two shinobi stared each other for a while and then they reached for their pockets, pulling out a couple of shuriken and throwing them. The shuriken collided in mid-air casing sparks to fly and before they hit the ground, both of the shinobi dashed forward at great speed. They started exchanging quick hits, both of them blocking and dodging each other's attacks.

Kakashi tried to get a few hits but Gemini Kakashi kept blocking his attacks. Gemini Kakashi countered with a number of quick punches, followed by a sweep kick that Kakashi was able to dodge quickly, but quickly counter attacked by sending a roundhouse kick aiming for Gemini Kakashi head. Gemini Kakashi then ducked his head from the attack and preformed hand signs and slammed his palm on the ground. **"Earth style: Mud Wall!"** Gemini Kakashi then creates a solid wall of earth surprising the original Kakashi. Kakashi then jumped back landing on his feet across Gemini Kakashi; Kakashi knew he was going to have a little bit of trouble with it.

_"This seems to be a challenge; he possesses the Sharingan which allows him to see my movements before I even make it and by the looks of it he can perform Jutsu as well." _As Kakashi was trying to figure out a way to defeat Gemini Kakashi, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Gemini Kakashi laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi asked with caution.

Gemini Kakashi was chuckling at Kakashi's question. "Well by that fact that you still fight."

"Of course I'll still fight just because you're a copy of me doesn't mean I'll surrender."

Gemini Kakashi just laughed once again. "That's not what I meant you idiot, I mean by the fact that you still fight even after killing poor little Rin."

Kakashi's eyes widen by what Gemini Kakashi had just said. "H-How did you know that?" Kakashi asked as he took a few step back.

"It's simply one of my abilities Kakashi; you see when I take a form of a person I gain their powers, appearances and even their memories. When I transformed into you I was quite amazed by what I saw." Gemini Kakashi said as he tapped his head. "Never in my life have I seen something like this, but still I never expected for someone like you to kill his own friends. Even after you told Obito that you'll protect Rin no matter what, tell me how does it feel Kakashi…to have broken a friend's promise?"

"S-Shut up!" That was all that Kakashi was able to say as he backed away but soon fell on his bottom.

Gemini Kakashi just had a sadistic smile on his face. "What's wrong Kakashi? Still can't handle the fact that you killed Rin, I remember that exact moment when you pierced her chest. She kept say 'Kakashi, Kakashi…' She was probably was wondering why would you do that."

Kakashi then covered his ears. "Just shut up, shut up!"

While this was going on Angel was able to see what was going on and she couldn't help but smile. Even though she didn't understand what Gemini was talking about she could clearly see that Kakashi couldn't even stand. "Well then a win's a win. Gemini, finish him off now!"

Gemini Kakashi then turned to Angel and nodded his head. "As you wish Angel." Gemini Kakashi then turned back to the Kakashi who was shaking with fear. Gemini Kakashi chuckled at the sight. "Well then Kakashi I guess I should end your life here." Gemini Kakashi slowly raised his hand and it was soon engulfed by blue lightning. "I'll finish you off with the same move you used to kill Rin!" Gemini Kakashi then reeled his arm back **"Chidor-!" **Kakashi was unable to complete his attack all of a sudden he felt intense pain and fell on his knees. "W-What's happening to me?!"

Angel saw what was happening and couldn't believe it. "What's going on? Gemini what's wrong with you?!"

"I-I can't m-move I-I don't know why?" That was all Gemini was able to say. Kakashi looked up and saw Gemini Kakashi on his knees. _"What happened?" _

"That would be me." A voice suddenly appeared. Everyone then looked to see where the source of the voice, they turned to see that it was Ichiya.

Gemini Kakashi was stunned to see it was him. "I-It's you, y-you perverted b-bastard! What did you do to me?!"

Ichiya struck a pose with a small empty vile in his hand. "Man, I just use the power of perfume!"

Gemini Kakashi's eyes widen in realization. "Y-You use the p-pain killer p-perfume didn't you!"

Ichiya nodded his head. "That's correct you see this perfume makes my opponents unable to fight by causing them intense pain and taking away their will to battle."

"D-Damn it!" Was all Gemini Kakashi was able to say. Ichiya then walked up to Kakashi and offered his hand. "Are you alright Kakashi?"

Kakashi saw Ichiya's hand and took it. When he got up he shook off what Gemini had said to him. "Thanks for the help Ichiya."

"Not a problem. Now let's take this lovely lady together." Ichiya said which caused Kakashi to sweatdrop.

Angel saw that she had no choice but to retreat. She took Gemini's key and swiped it down. "Return to me. Gemini!" Gemini Kakashi turned into smoke and disappeared. "I'll be back for pay back!" She then ran off to the same direction where the others went.

Kakashi and Ichiya saw her retreat and they looked at each other. "We gotta go help them." Ichiya said. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Right let's go!" Kakashi and Ichiya then ran to go help the others.

**Well I guess I should end the chapter here and I would like to thank a friend of mine name Cubical. Without his help it would have taken longer for this story to be update and he has his own story called A Lost Hero it's a good story and I hope you can all go check it out. Also I have a question for all of you how do you think Kakashi's counter part from Edolas should be like cause I could use the help to know what type of person you expect him to be. Well that's all I have to say bye everyone and I hope you enjoyed this story until next time.**


	4. Oracion Seis Appears

**Hello everybody Yuki here with a new chapter for you all! I wish to tell you all that I'm trying my best to be able to update this story as fast as I can so I hope you all can understand that. Another thing I would like to talk about is the pairing I like it better when it takes a little bit slower and not something like the girl and the guy fall in love with each other right away, I just hate that. So I'll try to have Kakashi and Wendy as friends at first but soon they slowly realize their feelings for each other. Ok! Enough of that let's get on with the story. **

**(With the others while Kakashi was fighting Angel)**

The groups of mages were running to where they were going to be picked up by the Blue Pegasus magic bomber Christina. Natsu who was in the lead was able to see the location. "Hey I see it! Heh I'm going to be the first one there!"

"Wait up, you idiot!" Grey called out to him.

"No way, I'm going to be the first one there!" Natsu replied.

"Natsu that's an order, we can't let you rush into this one alone."

Natsu scoffed at what Erza said. "Whatever Erza you just don't you want me to show you up this time."

The armor-clad mage turned and shot the pink hair mage and shot a scary, fierce glare. "Stop moving your feet right now!"

Natsu cried out in terror. "I was just kidding around!" But as Natsu was scared out of his mind he didn't notice that he fell over the cliff. "Ahhhhh!" Natsu shouted as he fell all the way to the ground. Grey and the others looked over the cliff. "Well at least the idiot finally stopped."

Erza just let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her armored chest. "Yes but now he's even further away. I swear if that idiot lives I'll kill him with my own two hands."

Lyon couldn't help but chuckle. "You know it's still hard to believe that I was bested by him."

"Oh Lyon it's just another form of love." Sherry happily said.

Gray had sweatdrop running down behind his head at her observation. "Yeah I doubt that."

"Well let's go after that idiot." Erza said as the others nodded in agreement and went down the safer way below the cliff.

**(Scene Change, somewhere deep in the forest)**

There stood the Oración Seis waiting for the wizards to come but they were waiting for a certain member to return from her mission.

There Racer who was tapping his foot waiting for Angel to return. "Tch, where's Angel already? She needs to pick up the pace and finish her job." Racer said as he turns to his teammates.

"Calm down Racer," Brain the leader of the Oración Seis said. "We did send her to take out the Wizard Saint Jura so it may take longer than expected."

Racer then let out a grunt. "Well she better get here quick"

"There's nothing to worry about my comrade," Hoteye said. "Remember no matter the era, the one who always triumphs is the rich oh yeah!"

Cobra then spoke up. "You do realize that money can't always do everything you want?"

Hoteye could only chuckle at what Cobra just said. "Now that is where you're wrong, I believe that money can buy anything even love"

Just as Cobra was about to say something he was interrupted when he was sensing something and Brain notice this. "Is there something wrong Cobra?"

Cobra turned back to his team. "Yeah it seems that a couple of our guest is heading towards here."

"Well if that's the case then we shall be ready for them." Brain said.

"But what about Angel, shouldn't we wait for her to return?" Cobra asked.

"No we shall stop those pesky wizards first, beside we'll be enough to put them in their place." Brain replied.

The others nodded except for Midnight who was sleeping on his flying carpet. They all soon left to face the wizards of light until they came to a halt and saw something flying over them. Brain looked up and saw the flying vehicle and a sinister smile appeared on his face.

**(Scene Change, with Natsu and the others)**

Natsu who had gained a bump on his head from his fall was still running ahead of everybody was able to see the pickup spot. "Ha-ha hey I see it guess I'm going to be the first there!"

"You're just never going to stop are you ya sturdy freak." Gray said as the others were behind him.

A giant shadow was flying over them causing Natsu to stop and look up into the sky trying to see what it was. When he stopped it caused Gray to crash into him, Natsu and Gray quickly got up with both their forehead against each others.

"So you're now pulling cheap shots?!" Natsu shouted at Gray.

"Tch yeah right if I want to take you head on then I would have done that already!" Gray countered.

Just as the two rivals were arguing with each other Erza was able to put a stop to it by separating them. "Enough!" They all stop and finally was able to see what cast the shadow over them.

Everyone looked with awe as they looked to the sky to gaze upon the massive visage of a giant, blue, horse-shaped ship. Hibiki and the other Blue Pegasus members merely gleamed with pride as Hibiki pointed towards the massive machine. "Behold the Blue Pegasus pride, the magic bomber air ship, the majestic Christina."

True, the group had already seen the image of the machine earlier, but seeing it for really well many of them were awestruck.

"Whoa that's awesome I want my own!" Natsu exclaimed

"I gotta admit that it definitely lives up to the hype." Gray commented.

"Wow I never knew that horses could fly." Happy said as he looked at Christina. However Carla could only sigh at the idiot's comment. "Please refrain yourself from saying stupid things."

Instead of being insulted Happy just grew hearts in his eyes and tried to get closer to Carla. "You're so right Carla I won't say anything stupid again."

"You're still doing it." She said with a deadpanned tone.

"Alright then everybody listens up," Erza said getting everyone's attention. "We'll get aboard Christina and search for the Oración Seis hideout, understand!" Everyone nodded their head but the unexpected happened.

The engine exploded, causing all eyes to widen as another explosion occurred while the machine slowly began to lose altitude before finally crashing to the ground. All those present, especially the Blue Pegasus members couldn't contain their shock. Hibiki then broke the silence "What happened, how in the …"

Almost immediately everyone sensed something that put them on edge. All eyes pierced into the raging inferno of smoke, ash and burnt metal to see seven shadows within the flames. At the sight Lucy, along with Wendy and the pair of cats standing on two legs started to back away. Besides them Natsu along with Gray seemed eager, each looking ready for a fight. The others seemed ready as well, but Erza slowly held her breath as the smoke cleared revealing the members in the smoke. With hitched breath she muttered out. "It's them." The members of Oración Seis had arrived.

**(Scene Change, with Jura)**

It's been a while since Jura had soon left Kakashi so that he would be able to go help the others. _"I hope that Kakashi will be fine, but I have to focus on helping the others. I just hope that I'll be able to make in time." _Jura thoughts were interrupted when he heard an explosion. He looked up and saw a flying machine in the sky was falling down. _"Oh no I must hurry and get to the other!"_

**(Scene Change, with Kakashi and Ichiya)**

After Angel was beaten and saw that she had no choice but to retreat and was running through the woods trying to lose the two who were chasing her.

Kakashi was jumping through the trees trying to catch up with her but had a little problem.

"Wait for me man!" Ichiya called out to him. Kakashi couldn't help but sweatdrop seeing that he had to wait for Ichiya. He was grateful that Ichiya was able to help him but couldn't he move a little bit faster. Kakashi then stopped and jumped off the tree and landed in front of Ichiya

Ichiya was just breathing heavily as he finally caught up with Kakashi. "Huff, huff, Kakashi sorry for slowing you down like this."

Kakashi raised his hand. "It's okay but we have to…" Before Kakashi could finish his sentence he heard an explosion, he quickly looked up into the sky and saw a flying machine crashing down. "Ichiya what is that?" Kakashi looks towards Ichiya but saw that he had a shocked look on his face.

"T-That's Christina but something is wrong the others are in danger." Ichiya said with fear in his voice.

Kakashi eyes widen by what he just heard Ichiya said, he looked towards the direction that Angel headed and looked back at the direction where the explosion was. _"Damn it what now, either I can go and stop Angel or…" _Kakashi then remembered something his best friend had once told him. _"Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. Obito no matter what I'll always help others even if I've just met them I got to help them."_

Kakashi turned back to Ichiya. "Come on we gotta go help the other!"

Ichiya then smiled and nodded. "Right let's go." Just as Kakashi and Ichiya were about to leave, Kakashi looked back at Ichiya. "We have to run as fast as we can, do you think you can keep up?"

Ichiya nodded as he took out two vile and put them up his nose. "Yes I believe I can."** "****Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distance Inhalation!" **Ichiya then started to run at a incredible speed towards the others. Kakashi who had a sweatdrop running down behind his head seeing how Ichiya magic worked. _"I still don't get how their abilities work here but I gotta go and help the others._" With that Kakashi started to run off to the same direction as Ichiya.

**(Scene Change, back to the battle field)**

The air was laced with tension, yet no one could manage a word and watch as the five mages slowly made their way through the smoke. Several of the Light mages geared themselves for battle; some seemed more eager while others were just on edge. However, it didn't take long for them to notice something out of place.

"There are only five of them;it seems that one of their members is missing." Lyon said. All it did was seem to put the group more on edge. However, the Natsu seemed to not have cared. "Who cares if they're on member short it doesn't matter either way. Beside there's still five members so this means that it's going to be one hell of a fight!" He started to crack his knuckles in anticipation.

"Huh, I can hear it. I can hear them anticipating about how to attack." Cobra said to no one in particular though he got a hiss from his snake.

Racer merely shook his head in disappointment. "They all look really slow. Shame, I was hoping for something a little more than a bunch of weaklings."

"Oh yeah, I believe that some of them have some value on their heads." Hoteye said. "After all money is what makes this world a better place, oh yeah!"

Instead of saying anything about the wizards, Midnight was just there sleeping. Lucy couldn't help but shake in fear. "Umm, is it really sad that the snoring guy is scaring me?"

Brain quickly tapped his staff to the ground causing the group to stiffen before speaking in a cold tone. "Enough of thisfoolishness go and get rid of these maggots." At those words all the mages faces hardened before focusing on the group.

Cobra then let out a smile. "So are we going to have to give you guys an invitation?" He said only to find Natsu and Gray companion charging towards them.

"You being here is enough for us!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Brain saw this attack and knew it was time to show them the power of the Oración Seis. "Racer you know what to do." With a smirk Racer quickly disappeared from sight, causing the charging pair to stop.

"Where'd he go?" Natsu asked as he looked around as well as Gray. "I don't know."

The pair's eyes darted around to find him, only for both to be struck at the same time with a hard kick from the enemy, who had now reappeared in front of them only upside down and rotating his hips, allowing both his legs to strike. **"Motor!" **Both Fairy Tail mages hit the ground hard while Racer got on his feet with his back facing them. "I was right, you guys are too slow."

The remaining mages quickly held back shock whilst Lucy actually shouted. "Natsu, Gray, are you alright?!" She quickly paused when Racer suddenly appeared in front of her. Her eyes widen when she saw the enemy right in front of her and he was just about to attack her until.

**"Re-quip: Flight Armor!" **the requip mage stated as a blinding light engulfed her beautiful frame. Once the light dissipated, Erza adorned a yellow and brown-spotted outfit that featured very few armored parts. The armor had a large collar around her neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of her head. She was equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like a rose's thorns. Erza used her armor speed and manage to get in front of Lucy and tried to slash Racer down but he was able to dodge the attack.

"Nice try sweetie but you're going to have to be faster than that if you're going to a hit on me!" Racer said.

"Don't underestimate my Flight Armor!" Erza shouted as she charged towards Racer and launched multiple slash attacks to which Racer was able to dodge them all. "Don't tell me that's the best you can do!" Racer taunted.

As Erza was trying her best to take down Racer Natsu and Gray had their own problem to deal with. Natsu and Gray slowly got up from Racer attack and they saw Cobra standing in front of them with a smirk on his face. "So are you we going to fight or are you guys are already beaten?"

Gray and Natsu were furious when they heard what Cobra had just said. "No way we're not going to taken down that easily!" Natsu shouted as he engulfed his fist with flames and charges towards Cobra. "Take this! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Just as Natsu was about to land a hit on Cobra, he was able to swiftly dodge it and countered it with a hard kick to the gut.

"Ahh!" Natsu was sent back by the kick and when Gray saw this he knew he had to attack.

**"Ice Make: Lance!" **Gray shouted, thrusting both hands towards Cobra. He sent lances made of ice towards him and just as they almost got close to Cobra he was able to dodge them by moving swiftly like a snake.

Natsu who just got back up and saw how Cobra was able to dodge Gray's attack. Gray's eyes widen by what he just saw. _"How was he able to dodge both mine and Natsu's attack?" _He asked himself but then heard a chuckle coming from Cobra.

"I can tell you're wondering how I was able to dodge both of your attack." Cobra said now getting Gray's and Natsu's attention. "It's real simple I can hear everything you're about to do just before you even do it. So it's pointless to try and land a hit on me."

Seeing their comrades going down Lyon and his fellow guild member Sherry charged forward, eager to attack. "Let's go Sherry!" Lyon said.

"Right, right behind you!" She replied.

However, Hoteye was ready, his eyes now glowing orange before raising his hand. "Sorry to tell you this but only the richest can survive in this battle, oh yeah!"

"_Just what the heck is he up to?" _Lyon and Sherry nearly closed the gap before their feet suddenly started to sink into the ground, havening now become soft like pudding.

Hoteye merely smiled at the trapped pair. "I saw you coming; nothing is hidden from my **Heavenly Eye **Magic, and now you are trapped within my **Liquid Ground**, oh yeah!"

"Liquid Ground, so this thing is like quick sand?" Lyon muttered out as his mouth and body were slowly swallowed up by the now vicious soil, while his pink haired comrade cried out to him.

Oddly enough while all of this was going on, Midnight hadn't moved a single step but he was still asleep. However this did not go unnoticed, the Blue Pegasus members had saw this and knew they could take him down.

The other two however weren't at the slightest bothered and resumed their attack. "I guess this guy should be easy to take out." Ren said but Hibiki however seemed uneasy and shouted out with urgency. "STOP GUYS, DON'T BE SO HASTY! WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE EMEMY!"

His cries fell on deaf ears as Eve and Ren charged their magic while the giant simply stood their looking bored.

**"White Fury!" **Eve shouted.

**"Aerial Shot!" **Ren shouted.

Eve launched a small but concentrated snowstorm from his palm, while Ren used Air Magic to shatter the ground and then launch the rock shards right at Midnight. Both attacks closed in on him, yet he still didn't seem bothered. His actions puzzled the three mages, though Eve and Ren didn't seem bothered. Hibiki however, was. "Why isn't he moving, does he want to get hit?"

Racer saw what those Trimens were going to and he knew that it wouldn't hurt Midnight but he decided that he wanted to beat those guys to the ground. Erza kept trying to strike him down but since he kept dodging all of her attacks she was going to need to figure out a plan.

She was going to try to land another hit on him but stopped as he raised his hand. "Sorry sweetie but I just got to take care of something see you in a flash." Racer then disappeared from Erza sight and she started to see where he went until she saw him heading towards the Trimens. _"Oh no."_

Back with the Trimens both of their attacks collided with incredible force creating another cloud. Eve and Ren looked at the smoke with pride before engaging in some unusual poses. "Feel the power of the Trimens, the Pride of Blue Pegasus." The pair said at the same time.

However as the dust cloud settled a familiar noise rung out that stopped the three celebrations. When the dust cleared they saw Midnight who was still asleep hadn't gained a single scratch on him causing the Trimens eyes to widen.

"B-But how isn't he injured?" Eve questioned.

Before the Trimens could figure out what was going on Racer soon appeared in front of them and delivered a hard kick towards Rin's stomach sending him flying and Racer disappeared once again.

"Rin!" Eve shouted out for his friend as both he and Hibiki were looking for Racer. "Where did he go?!"

As both Eve and Hibiki were looking for Racer they heard a voice. "You gotta be careful when you're facing me because!" Racer disappeared out of sight once again and appeared behind Eve and turns his body 360 degrees before landing the heel of his foot onto Eve's sides.

"Eve!" Hibiki shouted out but soon saw Racer above him. Racer soon delivered an axe kick down on Hibiki head sending him crashing to the ground, Racer vanished once again but appeared behind the defeated Trimens. "If you're slow then you'll be eating my dust but I guess it's already too late for that advice."

Brain who was watching his pawns fight; he started to get bored seeing the guild of light being beaten. "Worthless maggots swarming together, I believe that I should end their lives now." Brain then raised his staff as Dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Klodoa becoming more and more condensed. The remaining members of Oración Seis looked and saw the spell that Brain was casting.

They soon retreated from their fights and stood beside Brain. The guild of light were surprised by what was going on, just as they were about to attack their body suddenly froze up from the dark magic they were sensing around them.

"W-What is this feeling?" Erza questioned as she tried to move but couldn't.

"I don't know but this magic it feels dark." Lucy said.

Brain's attack finally charged up. "Well now it's time to end all of your lives! **Dark Rond-"**Brain was soon interrupted when the earth began shaking

"**Rock Avalanche**!" Suddenly out of nowhere boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the Oración Seis with great force and speed, striking them but Hoteye had surrounded himself with a magic sphere causing the stones to turn into liquid. Cobra, Racer was able to dodge the attack while Midnight just remained in the same spot but the attack never hit him. Brain had to dodge but he had to cancel his attack.

When Brain's attack had stopped the others were able to move once again. They quickly turned to see that it was Jura who casted the spell. "Is everyone alright?" Jura asked.

Lyon and Sherry smiled seeing their teammate here to help them. "Yes Jura now that you're here we can defeat them."

Jura looked around and saw how injured everyone was; he kept looking around and saw that one person was missing. "Has anyone seen Wendy?"

"O-Over h-here." Everyone heard a frightened voice and looked to see that it was Wendy hiding behind a boulder. Jura saw Wendy and smiled "It is good to know that everyone is safe, but due to the injures the others have taken we must retreat."

"U-Umm I can heal them." Wendy said as she walked closer to the others.

Everyone was surprised by what they just heard what Wendy said.

"That's impossible, everyone knows that healing spell is lost magic." Sherry said.

"Y-Yes that is true b-but I use sky magic which lets me heal others. You see I'm the sky dragon slayer." She said nervously.

Everyone's eyes widen by what she had just said especially Natsu.

"Y-You're a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked.

Wendy nodded her head. "I heard that another dragon slayer was going to be here and I wanted to see if you know anything about why Grandina disappeared seven years ago."

"Grandina, who's that?" Natsu asked as he was unfamiliar by the dragon's name.

"Grandina is my mother or also known as the sky dragon, she disappeared seven years ago and I was wondering if you've known the reason she left."

Natsu shook his head. "I'm sorry Wendy but I don't know what exactly happened with the dragons or why they disappeared."

Hearing this Wendy was sad knowing that she couldn't find out the whereabouts of her mother. Just as she was going to ask another question a green black energy shot out and wrapped itself around Wendy's waist.

It pulled Wendy away from the others as they tried to stop it. But it was too late as they saw her floating over Brain and the others as he smirk. "I must admit that it's lucky for me to know that the Sky Maiden was among you. Now this makes everything better."

"Put her down Brain!" Erza demanded.

"Now why would I do that? After all I do require her powers for a certain task." Brain said, just as he was going to place Wendy inside Klodoa he heard a voice.

**"Demon Wind Shuriken!" **Out of nowhere a large, four-bladed shuriken had sliced through the energy that held Wendy. Wendy was just about to fall until a shadow appeared and grab her just in time, when he landed Wendy looked up and was surprised seeing who just saved her.

"K-Kakashi. "That was all that Wendy could say.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked her.

"Y-Yes. "She replied but she also saw that Kakashi was holding her bridal style and her face blushed with embarrassment.

Brain as well as the others to see who that was that threw that weapon and saw a sliver haired boy. Brain saw him and was a little bit interested when he saw the young boy left eye.

"Oh look another maggot had come to join this battle. May I ask who you are?" Brain asked.

Kakashi gently placed Wendy down and preformed multiple hand sign. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**Kakashi then released a huge fireball towards Brain and the Oración Seis.

Brain just smiled when he saw the attack. _"This may get interesting."_

**Well I guess that I should end this chapter. Now I hope that you all got to enjoy this also I would like to thank Cubical for helping me out with this chapter. If it wasn't for him _I_ would still be stuck and wouldn't be able to update this chapter. So if there's anything you like to ask you can PM me and don't forget to leave reviews. Thank you all for who have supported me and for liking this story, till next time :)**

**See ya!**


	5. The Search

**Hey guys here's the new chapter for Kakashi The Demon Eye Mage and I must say that I am very happy to see that this story became very popular. Now for this chapter I would like to thank a very good friend of mine for helping me with this and I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

As Kakashi launched his fireball attack towards Brain and the others, Brain couldn't help but smirk. _'This may get interesting.' _He thought to himself as he raised his staff and launched a blast that clashed with Kakashi's fireball attack resulting in an explosion causing a large amount of smoke to appear around both the Guild of Light and the Oración Seis.

Brain soon turned to both Cobra and Racer with a bored look on his face. "Make sure you both eliminate them all."

"Got it." Racer said as he vanished from sight and Cobra charged towards them.

Kakashi was being cautious as he was searching through the smoke to try and find the enemy. As he was looking, Racer then suddenly appeared above Kakashi and he was just about to deliver an axe kick until Kakashi was able to see the attack and was able to block it much to Racer's surprise.

Racer then once again vanished out of Kakashi's sight and reappeared next to him. Just then Racer launched his Motor attack.

But Kakashi barely dodged his attack once again by jumping above Racer attack.

_'How is this kid dodging my attack? I'm the fastest out of all of us!' _ Racer thought angrily.

Kakashi preformed some hand signs and was about to counter attack until a giant purple snake had thrust through the smoke and bit him on the shoulder. Kakashi let out an agonizing scream. Kakashi was pushed out of the smoke landing in front of the Guild of Light, breathing heavily with his arm over his injured shoulder.

_'This is bad,' _Kakashi thought to himself. _'I used up most of my Chakra from my previous fight.' _Kakashi's thoughts were interrupted when he saw both Racer and Cobra jumped through the smoke. Just as they were about to attack Jura had stepped up.

**"Iron Rock Wall!" **Jura called out as a massive rock wall erupted from the ground and protected. Brain saw this from a distance and knew as long as the wizard saint was there it would make things more difficult.

"Racer, Cobra! We will retreat for now!" Brain shouted out. Racer and Cobra heard what Brain had ordered and decided it would be best not to question and retreated back to Brain and the others. Brain then raised his staff and slammed it to the ground causing a green like energy sphere to surround them and when the green sphere died down, Oración Seis was gone.

Jura brought the wall down and saw that Oración Seis had escaped. "Tch" Jura said. He looked around at the injured group. "Is everyone alright?"

They all nodded at him. Jura looked towards Kakashi and saw that his injured arm was a sickening purple color. He could clearly see that Kakashi was writhing in pain. Jura ran over to Kakashi. "Kakashi are you alright? What happened to your arm?" He asked.

Kakashi tried to get up but sadly, failed. Kakashi gritted his teeth under his mask and managed to choke out, "Poison from the snake." Jura turned back to the others. "Wendy I need you come over here and help me."

Wendy nodded and ran towards Kakashi and Jura. She placed her hands over Kakashi's shoulder and a light blue aura surrounded her hands. She gave Kakashi a kind smile as she heals him, hoping it would help him feel better.

But what Wendy didn't know was that it did the exact opposite. When Kakashi saw Wendy's abilities and her smile, it reminded him of one person, Rin. When Kakashi looked at Wendy a sudden image of Rin appeared. Kakashi's entire body began to tremble; he let out a scream which surprised everyone, mostly Wendy. He backed away from Wendy. He looked at his right arm which was trembling the most. But he a sudden pain on his shoulder and realized that he wasn't fully healed.

"K-Kakashi, are you alright?" Wendy asked nervously as she tried to get closer to him until he stood up and he ran off in another direction.

"Hey Kakashi where are you going!" Natsu shouted as he was going to chase after him until Jura stood in front of him.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Natsu demanded.

"Listen Natsu I know you wish to go after him but first we must focus on capturing the Oración Seis." Jura said as he tried to calm Natsu down.

But before Natsu could retort, Erza spoke up. "He's right Natsu, our main priority is to find and stop Oración Seis." Erza noted.

"Yeah but Kakashi helped us! If it wasn't for him then they would have taken Wendy away!" Natsu retorted.

Everybody fell silent by what Natsu had just said but out of everyone Wendy lowered her head and her eyes closed in deep thought. _"This is all my fault, I must have done something to scare him." _ Wendy later opened her eyes and turned back to the group, her sad frown turned into determination.

"Then how about you let me go find him?" Wendy suggested.

A moment of silence passed before the Guild of Light simultaneously shouted, "WHAT?!" Blank expressions crossed their faces as their eyes widened.

"A-Are you sure that's a smart thing to do Wendy?" Lucy questioned.

"I agree with Lucy, Wendy I don't think it would be best if you go find Kakashi by yourself." Erza said with a worried expression on her face.

"B-But I have to find Kakashi," Wendy stammered lightly. "It was my fault that he ran away and I want to go find him."

Everyone then went silent, they didn't want to risk Wendy to be captured once again but they knew that they had to find Oración Seis and stop them from finding Nirvana and activating it.

"Please, Kakashi was still injured when he ran away and I want to heal him." Wendy pleads.

After a few moments of silent from everyone Erza then walked up to Wendy and placed her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Very well Wendy, We'll let you go find Kakashi but I want you to take Carla with you."

"But Erza are you sure that's a smart move?" Gray questioned.

Erza turned back to the others and nodded. "I do Gray. Even though it's a risky thing to do I know that we need to get Kakashi back, he helped us and we owe him for that."

Wendy smiled brightly and nodded. "Thank you Erza." Wendy then ran to Carla and grabbed her paw and they both started running towards the same direction that Kakashi _ran._

"Hey wait for me!" Happy shouted as he started following both Wendy and Carla.

Natsu jaws dropped at the sight of his best friend's sudden betrayal. "Hey! Happy where are you going?" Natsu asked as he was about to follow until Erza pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Erza asked with a menacing tone.

Natsu was shaking as he slowly responded. "B-But H-Happy-" Natsu stopped when an armored fist struck him in the head leaving him unconscious and a bump on his head.

The group was silent for a moment as they watched the action caused by Erza. Jura shook his head and looked at the others before speaking.

"We need to look for the Oración Seis." He said.

Everyone nodded in agreement

"We should separate and groups and split up. Cover more ground." Jura said.

"If it's alright with you guys I'll stay here." Hibiki said as he snapped his fingers causing his Archive to appear in front of him as he started typing. "I'll be able to watch over you guys and keep each of you updated on new information."

Jura nodded in agreement. "Right but I think it would be better if someone stays here with you."

"I don't mind staying here with him." Lucy volunteered.

With that said everyone then separated into different directions. Erza, an unconscious Natsu, and Gray were in one group while Jura, Lyon and Sherry were in another. Ichiya, Eve and Ren teamed up leaving Hibiki and Lucy behind. They decided on group directions. Erza's group will go north while Ichiya's group will go south. Jura's group will go to the west and finally they split up.

**East of the Forest**

As Kakashi is running images of Rin's final moments flash in his mind. They keep replaying in his head and he can't get it to stop. He finally stops running and rest against a trunk of a tree. He gets frustrated when he can't get his right arm to stop shaking.

"Rin…" he whispers in a choked voice and the forest fades into darkness as he slumps against the tree trunk.

Wendy is running frantically through the forest. She stops for a moment to catch her breath. There is nothing but trees as far as the eye can see. _'Where is he?_' She thought. She started to run again with Happy and Carla behind her.

As she's running a feeling of dread washes over her. _'What if he has already been caught?' _She shook those thoughts away. _'No, I will find him and I will heal him'._

**With the Oración Seis**

Brain along with the other four was currently walking back to their hideout. Brain then stopped and turned his head to another direction. Cobra and the rest notice this.

"Hey something wrong Brain?" Cobra asked.

Brain turned to the others, "You four go on ahead and see if Angel is at the hideout."

"And what about you, Brain?" Racer asked.

Brain chuckled inwardly. "I'm going to go obtain a few things before returning." With that Brain turned around and started walking off in the opposite direction.

As Brain was walking away, the rest of the group had a confused look on their face but shrugged it off and resumed their trip back to the hideout.

**North of the Forest**

"I'm not too sure we'll find the Oracion Seis like this." Natsu said as he followed Erza and Gray.

"We'll find them." Gray said.

Erza continues to cut vines and out-stretched branches out of the way. They step into a clearing. Their eyes widen by the very sight of the forest. The forest seems to be covered by some sort of black mist.

"The trees, they're black." Gray pointed out.

"W-What's going on here?" Erza asked out loud.

"Oh man. That's creepy." Natsu commented

They soon heard some footsteps behind them. They turned around to see a monkey faced man with an afro wearing a white tuxedo with a red dress shirt underneath. Shortly after another monkey man with zipper-like lips and blonde hair stands next to him.

"The black mist you guys are seeing is caused by Nirvana. Ain't that right, Big Bro Zatou?" The blond one said.

"Oh, yeah." Zatou replied. "They say the magic so powerful, the planet can't take it. So everything it touches withers up and dies, Big Bro Gatou." Behind them a large number of members from their Dark Guild suddenly appeared behind them, screeching like monkeys.

""The black mist you guys are seeing is caused by Nirvana. Ain't that right, Big Bro Zatou?" Gatou repeated himself.

Zatou turned his head towards Gatou. "Stop repeating yourself Big Bro Gatou."

"Oh, man, I didn't even notice, Big Bro Zatou." Gatou replied.

"Who are these guys?" Gray asked as he raised his hand which was being surrounded by a cold mist.

"I dunno but those two have got to be the dumbest monkeys I've ever seen." Natsu said as he started dancing around like a monkey but soon an armored fist struck him in the head for a second time.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted angrily. "Now is not the time to act like an idiot!"

"Hey wait a minute!" One of the members shouted out. "Those guys are members of the Fairy Tail guild! You're friends with that blonde girl!"

"Oh yeah," Gatou said. "They're friends with that girl."

Zatou chuckled. "Well it looks like we have to deal with these punks." Zatou said as his fist was surrounded by a purple energy.

Gatou and Zatou as well as the rest of Naked Mummy rushed towards Erza, Natsu and Gray.

"Awesome. I get to fight!" Natsu says as fire engulfed his fist.

"Re-quip!" Erza's body was shrouded in golden-white light. When it died away, she was now adorned in her Heavens Wheel Armor and wielding two swords. "It seems we'll have to beat them if we want to continue our search."

**South of the Forest**

"I can't believe my honey didn't want to be with me. No matter. She will understand my beauty one day. Right Eve, Ren?"

Ichiya looks behind him only to see a vast amount of trees. '_Oh…I'm lost…'_ he thinks. He walks through the forest for a few moments and runs into two Dark Guild members. One of the men is wearing brown pants, a green sweater with two white stripes across the sleeves and a yellow beanie on his head. The other is olive-skinned with brown hair wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt and green pants.

"Please don't kill me" Ichiya begs "I'll do anything just spare me my life!"

They both smile. The one wearing a beanie grabs him while the other grabs a long, thick branch and ties Ichiya to it. While the two are carrying him Ichiya pleads and tries to bargain with them to let him go.

"Help me!" he yells.

**Meanwhile with Ren and Eve**

Eve and Ren were currently surrounded by members of the Dark Unicorn Guild.

"Looks like these silky haired losers are nothing but a weak bunch." One of the members commented.

"Stupid pretty-boys!"

"Game over for you sissies!" With that last comment the rest of the members charged towards the duo.

"**Air Magic: Aerial**!" Ren shouted as a transparent dome suddenly appeared, trapping some of the groups. While trapped inside the Dark Unicorn members were panicking due to the lack of air. "The dome you guys are in has less oxygen, which none of you should be able to stand either."

Another group had surrounded Eve.

"It just one guy, we can take him!"

"Yeah let's make him ugly"

In response Eve let out a small chuckle. "I can make things get really ugly."

The remaining members were about to charge towards Eve until a sudden snow storm surrounded them.

**"Snow Magic: Total Whiteout!" **Eve shouted as the groups were now buried underneath snow.

Soon they realized there weren't any more opponents.

"Let's go look for Ichiya before more come." Ren said.

"Right" Eve said and they ran.

**West of the Forest**

A group of red-cloaked mages surrounded Jura, Lyon and Sherry.

"They're members of the Red Hood Dark Guild." Jura said.

"I had no idea that we were being followed. Just how many dark guilds are Oración Seis controlling?" Lyon wondered, taking note of the large number of people.

"That doesn't matter right now." Jura said as his hand started glowing bright yellow. "What matters is that we find Oración Seis."

The Red Hood members laughed.

"Well would you look at that, it's Jura, The Wizard Saint."

"If we can defeat him, we'll be famous." They all soon grabbed their sketch book and used their Picto magic to create small little goblins.

"What are they?" Lyon questioned.

"Oh my goodness, I'm in love with them!" Sherry squealed with delight.

"Don't let your guard down. They are vicious beasts." Jura said.

The little goblins soon started to attack Jura, Sherry and Lyon simultaneously until Lyon pushed them away with his Ice Magic.

"Looks like we have to fight them!" Lyon shouted.

"Right!" Sherry responded as she raised her hand. **"Wood Doll!" **Sherry takes control of a tree and animates it into a tree puppet, which she uses to attack and defeat the small goblins.

The Red Hood members are a bit dismayed. They use their Unison Picto Magic and create a green Wyvern. It roars at the three.

"Is that a Wyvern?!" Lyon shouted.

"We can't fight that!" Sherry panicked.

"We're going to have to." Jura replies.

"Now go destroy them Wyvern!" The Red Hood members ordered. The Wyvern responded by letting out a mighty roar and begain chasing the three Mages.

"What are we going to do?" Sherry and Lyon asked as they were running.

**"Iron Rock, Spikes!" **Jura stood in front of the Wyvern, a magic circle appeared in front of him. Sharp rock spikes erupted from the ground which trapped the Wyvern.

"Now finish him!" Jura shouted to his teammates.

"Right!" Lyon shouted as he got in a stance and placed his right fist in his open left palm. Sherry waved her hand causing a magic circle to appear.

**"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" **A massive tiger ice figure appeared and attacked the Wyvern,

**"Marionette Attack: Rock Doll!" **Sherry Shouted as she gathers together a group of rocks and forms it into a golem of sorts which attacked the Wyvern as well which caused the massive beast to be sent into the air. The Wyvern got it's sense back and began to charged towards them.

Jura saw the Wyvern heading towards them. **"Praying Hands: Iron Rock Powder Explosion!" **Jura clapped his hands together as multiple numbers of rocks spikes erupted from the ground and pierced the Wyvern.

The Red Hoods begin to panic and try to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Lyon shouted. **"Ice Make: Eagle!" **Lyon then brought his hands together creating a magic circle and launched a large of number of eagle ice statue towards the members of Red Hood which took them all down.

Jura then walked up to one of the members and grabbed him by the collar. "Where is the Oración Seis hideout located?" Jura questioned them.

The Red Hoods are quiet for moment before reluctantly answering. Sherry laughs at the defeated opponents.

"We have our information. We should get back and inform the others." Jura says. The other two share a look and walk towards their initial spot.

**North of the Forest**

The redheaded knight summoned a dozen magical swords. "Dance, my blades!" She commanded, which made the blades rotate around her rapidly. **"Heavens Wheel: Circle Sword!" **

The swords took a disc formation and were launched straight toward some of the Naked Mummy mages. While she was fighting the others Grey and Natsu were focused on Gatou and Zatou.

**"Ice Make: Lance!" **A bluish-white magic circle appeared in front of Gray, and a barrage of icy lances shot out at Zatou who tried to block the attack but it was too much for him and was pushed back. He placed his hands together, and a magic circle appeared under his feet; when he separated his hands, a large bazooka appeared in them, which he then aimed at Zatou. **"Ice Cannon!" **

The cannon discharged a powerful icy blast straight into Zatou's torso, and sent him reeling back crashing against a tree, knocking him out.

Natsu was currently fighting against Gatou in hand-to-hand combat.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Gatou was too slow to react as he received a flaming right hook to the face knocking him out.

They both turn to look at Erza who had finished her battle. The Naked Mummy Guild was defeated.

"That went well." Gray commented as he looked over his defeated enemies

"That wasn't a tough fight." Natsu smirked as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"For once flame-for-brains, I agree with you." Gray replied but wasn't aware that he was only in his boxers.

Erza notice this and a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "Put your clothes back on!" Erza shouted causing the Ice Mage to look down.

"Crap!" He shouted as he went to search for his clothes.

Erza sighed but soon turn her attention back to the defeated guild. "Since they didn't tell us the location of the Oración Seis hideout it makes it more difficult for us to find it."

Natsu scratched his head, a question mark appearing over him. "So what do we do now?"

"We should head back with the others." Erza suggested.

"No one is going anywhere!" A voice shouted.

The three mages turned their head towards the source of the voice. Their eyes widen when they stopped the source and saw that is was Erigor,

"No way." Gray said in disbelief.

"Not this guy again." Natsu commented.

Erza gritted her teeth when she saw Erigor. "Erigor!" Erza shouted out getting the Wind Mage's attention. "What are you doing here?"

Erigor chuckled in response. "Well after the fall of the Eisenwald Guild, I used my expertise as an enforcer in the service of the Oración Seis, biding my time until now, the day that I would finally have my revenge, the day Erigor the reaper would rise again!" Erigor proclaimed.

Gray sighed and rubbed the back of your head. "And let me guess, you've come here looking for a rematch."

Natsu smirked. "Sounds good to me."

Erza then summoned a sword and charged towards Erigor to slash him but he swiftly able dodged and brought up his hand, preparing to cast a powerful attack.

**"Storm Bringer!"** Erigor exclaimed, subsequently after which a large tornado-like burst of wind erupted from his palm and shot towards Erza who was pushed back by the power gust, landing near Gray and Natsu.

"Sorry Tatiana but he's the one I'm after." Erigor said as turned towards Natsu direction. "So you ready for round two?"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Natsu shouted as he reared his head back and inhaled deeply, his cheeks puffed out more than a normal human's should. **"Fire Dragon Roar!" **

A torrent of fire ripped out of Natsu's mouth; however, Erigor extended his hand. **"Fly!" **A magic circle appeared in front of his hand which launched a power wind blast and collided with the torrent of fire, which caused them to extinguish each other. Erigor then bend his arms and pointing his hands towards the sky, with his index and middle fingers stretched. He then placed his two index and middle fingers in an X shape in front of him.

**"Emera Baram!"** In front of his fingers generated a halo of light which created a large blast of wind blades towards Natsu. Natsu saw the attack heading towards him and he brought his arms up in an X to block the attack. Once the attack made contacted against Natsu a massive force pushed him down creating a massive crater underneath.

Erigor smirked as he saw the damaged he caused. "Now you see that I've been training since our last fight so I can finally defeat you for what you've done to me!" Erigor then laughed but his expression soon changed into shock as he saw Natsu jumping towards him and wreathed his legs in fire. **"Fire Dragon Talon!" **He sent a powerful flaming kick into Erigor's midsection which sent him smashing back into the ground, creating a shallow crater.

Erigor struggled to get up. _'No way…After all of my training how can he still have the upper hand?' _

"Don't think that I'm done yet!" Natsu shouted as he was charging towards Erigor.

When Erigor got out of the crater he smirked as he saw the Dragon Slayer heading towards him.

**"Wind Mail!"** Erigor exclaimed.

A large amount of wind surrounded his body, acting like a barrier and continuously raging on at high speeds.

Natsu then stopped as he witnessed the familiar attack. "You're going with that move again?" Natsu questioned.

"Hehehe, well this is one of my most powerful spells. And with all my training my defense has gotten stronger so all of your attacks are now useless against me." Erigor stated cockily from within the confines of his Wind Mail.

Natsu only smirked at the response and his entire body was suddenly engulfed by his flame. "If that's the case then let's see if that's true." He shot fire from the soles of his feet, which propelled him toward Erigor. "I'm gonna burn you to a crisp, Wind Bag!" He cocked back his flaming fist. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **He charged his opponent with everything he had, not giving an inch, just as his punches were about to connect with the barrier the flames clashed with the wind sending shockwaves around the surrounding area.

Erigor smirked seeing that Natsu was having a tough time breaking through his barrier. "Why don't you just give up, there's no way you can break through my barrier!"

"Not a chance!" barked Natsu. "I'm going to beat you again! Got it?!" Natsu then put more force into the punch.

Erigor smirk soon went away when he felt his barrier weakening. _'N-No way, is this kid actually breaking through my barrier?!'_

"Ahhhhh!" Natsu shouted as the flame surrounding his fist started expanding in both size and power. Natsu finally pushed through the barrier causing it to shatter.

Erigor eyes widen. "N-No way, he broke through my wind barrier?!"

But Natsu wasn't finished with his assault. **"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"** Natsu rapidly punches Erigor, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Natsu then cocked back his fist for the finally punch which hit Erigor's torso causing him to crash into the ground, leaving him unconscious.

Natsu grinned as he went back to his teammates. "Man that was fun."

Gray smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Gotta admit, you weren't too bad out there, flame brain."

Erza nodded in agreement. "Yes. Now that there's no more enemies around I think it's time we return to the others."

Both Mages nodded in agreement as they begin to make their way back.

"So you think the others had better luck finding out where Oración Seis is?" Gray questioned

"I'm not quite sure." Erza responded but a frown formed on her face. "Still… I wonder what the reason that they wanted Wendy was."

"I'm not sure either but I hope she's safe." Gray said. "After all we agree to send her along with Happy and Carla to find Kakashi. "

"They'll be alright." Erza assured. "I know that they'll be alright."

"Right," Natsu grinned toothily, "I'm sure that they already found him!"

"Still, I wonder why Kakashi just ran off like that." Gray wondered.

"Well whatever the reason may be we'll find out later on." Erza replied.

**With Lucy and Hibiki**

Lucy was sitting on a small rock watching Hibiki using his Archive magic. "So that's Archive Magic?" Lucy asked. "That's supposed to be the name from what you're working with now."

Hibiki didn't take his eyes off the screen but replied. "That's right. This Magic comes in handy whenever I need to keep tabs on people."

Lucy nodded her head.

Hibiki then turned to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, why didn't you want to join the others?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I think it be better to stay here to help you. Besides, it's not like I'd be any help anyway."

"Oh? Why would you say that?" Hibiki asked.

"Well it's obvious that I'm the weakest fighter in the group." Lucy replied.

Hibiki chuckled in response which earns a curious look from Lucy. "Sorry but I think you're being too modest. I've been hearing some rumors about you like how you defeated 19 Vulcans on your own, you took down an entire dark guild by yourself and how you knocked Master Jose with your barehands."

"I think that's stretching the truth?" Lucy sweat dropped nervously.

**South East of the Forest**

"Ichiya!" Eve shouted out into the wood. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"COME ON! WE KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" Ren yelled, next to Ren.

The duo remained quiet and listened for any possible reply, but they received nothing.

"Nothing…" Eve muttered. "Guess he must have gotten lost."

"Where could he be?" Ren wondered.

"Maybe he went back to the others?" Eve suggested.

Ren pondered for a moment until he replied. "You could be right about that." Both of the Mages then decided to head back with the others to see if Ichiya was there.

**East of the Forest**

Meanwhile, in another section of the forest, Wendy along with Happy and Carla were running through the forest. The young dragon slayer heard a small groan and ran towards the source. She came to a halt and took a look around. Needless to say, her eyes widened as a bright smile grew on her face when she spotted Kakashi.

_'There he is! I finally found him!'_ She runs over to Kakashi and frowned when she found him unconscious. Carla and Happy followed behind Wendy.

Carla walked next to Wendy. "At least it will be easier for you to heal him" Carla said.

"Wow Carla you're so smart!" Happy said in a lovey dovey tone.

Wendy kneels down next to Kakashi and begins to heal his shoulder. After a couple of minutes later, Kakashi slowly began regaining consciousness. His eyes sight was a bit fuzzy but his soon his eyes sight clears and saw that it was Wendy.

"W-Wendy?" Kakashi whispered softly.

"Kakashi," Wendy said. "I'm still healing so please don't run away."

Kakashi nodded slowly which in response received a bright kind smile from Wendy. But another image of Rin appeared making him frown behind his mask but was not notice by the Sky Dragon Slayer. After sometime Wendy finally finished healing Kakashi.

"Feeling better?" Wendy asked with concern. Kakashi lifts his arm in response and says "Yeah…thanks…"

Wendy stood back up "Can you get up and walk?"

"You better be able to because she came all the way her for you, you know" She says sounding like a mother hen.

"C–Carla!" Wendy shouted blushing with embarrassment.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the scene. He looked up towards Wendy. "Hey. Wendy, sorry for making you use your magic on me, it must have made you tired."

"It's not really your fault…" She replies while looking at the ground.

"We should get back. They're all probably worried about you." Kakashi said while trying to stand but fail. _'Damn I used too much chakra…'_ He thought to himself, Wendy puts both hands on his shoulders.

"You need to rest a little longer. I need some too. They can wait a little longer." She tells Kakashi with a smile.

Kakashi's eyes widened for a second. He looks away quickly before the horrible memories can threaten his mind. He nods mutely and slides his back against a tree trunk. Wendy sits next to him.

_'I wonder how the others are doing?'_ Wendy thought to herself. Carla sits next to Wendy and Happy sits next to Carla who tried to offer her a fish which the white cat gives a 'Humph' turning away rudely. Happy then focus his attention on Kakashi.

"Hi! Your name is Kakashi right? I'm Happy if you don't remember." Happy said with a happy tone.

Kakashi nods. "Yeah I remember you." Kakashi replied but received another question from the small blue cat.

"Where do you come from?" Happy asked with curiosity.

Kakashi sighed in response. "Not here that's for sure." Kakashi replies.

"Well, yeah. No one lives in a forest." Happy replied.

"You'd be surprised." Kakashi says with a closed eye.

"Okay but can you tell me which Guild you come from?" Happy asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "Sorry but I'm not from any guild."

"Then what about your friends from the photo?" Happy asked as Wendy and Carla remains silent, secretly listening.

Kakashi was silent for a moment before responding "They were my team but we weren't from a guild."

Happy is silent for a moment. "Then where is that Konoha place you were talking about earlier?" Happy asks.

He opens his right eye and sees Happy looking hopeful for an answer. Kakashi lets out a sigh.

"It's somewhere around an isolated land near Fiore." Kakashi replied hoping they would believe him.

"Where is that?" Wendy asked.

"Can we stop talking about this now?" Kakashi ask irritably.

"Since you haven't found a guild yet you should join Fairy Tail! It's a great guild and you'll make lots of friends." Happy says excitedly.

"They're all gone..." Kakashi whispers.

"Hmm?" Happy asks.

"Nothing. I'm done resting. Let's go Wendy." Kakashi said to Wendy, standing up.

"Okay…" she replies. She stands up and grabs Carla's paw and they start walking. They don't get very far when Kakashi senses danger.

"We should start running." He says.

"What? Why?" Carla asks.

"No time for answers-!" Kakashi's sentence was cut short when an explosion struck causing them to fly back. Kakashi, Wendy, Carla and Happy struggled to get up but as the smoke cleared a figure emerged from the smoke and stood in front of Kakashi and Wendy. Kakashi as well as everyone else eyes widen when they saw that it was Brain.

Brain smile evilly and chuckles. "Well, looks like I found what I've been looking for."

Kakashi was able to get up and faced Brain, glaring daggers at him. He took out a kunai knife and turned back to Wendy and the others. "Wendy I need you and the other to get away from here."

"B-But what about you?" Wendy shouted with concern.

"I'll be fine," Kakashi answered. "You have to get away so that he won't take you away." He then opened his left eye revealing his Sharingan. Brain smirked as he witness the eye.

_'That eye has caught my interest. Once I captured the boy I'll be happy to do some experiment.' _Brain thought to himself.

At first Wendy was hesitating about what Kakashi was requesting but she slowly nodded. "Alright then but please be careful." Just as Wendy was about to leave, large greenish black explosion appeared in front of her and was pushed back landing near Kakashi.

"Sorry but I need the both of you." Brain said as he lowered his staff.

"I won't let you harm Wendy!" Kakashi replies. He rushes towards him. He jumps into the air and throws kunai knifes at him.

Brain smirked at this attempted and raised is staff. **"Dark Barrier!" ** Brain erects a translucent green barrier to protect himself from the kunai knifes.

"Is that all you got?" Brain says with a laugh.

_'Damn it…at least I still have a little bit of chakra left' _

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" A cloud of smoke appeared around Kakashi and when the smoke died down there were now two Kakashi on the battle field. They gathered on either side of Brain.

Brain chuckled. "That's a wonderful trick but you're going to have to do more than that to defeat me."

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu**!" Both Kakashi let out a fireball out of his mouth.

Brain uses his staff once again. **"Dark Barrier!" **The green barrier surrounded his body and blocked Kakashi's attack. When the barrier died down he laughs. "Here I thought you'd be a challenge!"

Brain heard a groan which had him turned to the source only to see that it was Wendy along with the two unconscious exceeds. He smirked as he saw her and he raised his staff which shot out a green energy. The green black energy shot out and wrapped itself around Wendy's waist.

It pulled Wendy away from the others both Kakashi stops dead in his tracks when he saw her floating over Brain

"Let her go!" He yells.

"Now why would I do that?" Brain asks.

"I will kill you if you don't" he replies in an angry voice.

Brain just laughs in response. "Well if you really want her back you're going to have to defeat me first." Brain said with a sinister smile.

Kakashi wants to attack. He really does but he can't risk Wendy getting hurt. _'Damn it…what should I do?_'

"I'll be okay Kakashi! Just fight him! I won't get hurt I promise!" Wendy yells.

'_Damn…I'll just do hand-to-hand combat'_ Kakashi throws a smoke bomb below the ground causing a large smoke explosion and Kakashi rushes at Brain who dodges the fists flying at him. Kakashi spins and tries to kick him again but Brain catches it with his hand and Kakashi smiles. Brain is confused for a moment when Kakashi suddenly turned into smoke and the real Kakashi erupted from the ground and delivered a round kick which pushed Brain back.

_'This kid is stronger than I thought.'_ Brain thought to himself. Kakashi notices the skull staff that is holding Wendy. _'That's it!'_ he thinks. He just needs to figure out how to make Brain let go of it. He didn't notice how tired he was until right now. He even had time struggling to keep his Sharingan active.

_'Damn it body don't fail me now!' _He runs towards Brain again who notices how weak he was getting.

Brain laughs as he witness Kakashi's struggle. "You can't defeat me. You're too weak at this moment."

"We'll see about that." Kakashi replies.

When Kakashi is close enough to Brain he jumps.

"You keep showing the same moves it's getting really boring, you know?" Brain yells. He reels his arm back but no longer sees Kakashi.

"What the..?" Brain says. He sees Kakashi behind Klodoa his leg arched back. '_So that was what you were after…'_ Brain is fast and moves Klodoa out of the way.

'_No!_' Kakashi sees this as an opening and punches him in the face. It sends Kakashi flying. He hits branches and bushes that are shredding his clothes. He lands painfully on his back with a loud thud.

His eye sight is getting hazy. _'Get up Kakashi. You have to save her.'_ He tries to move his arms but all he can do is twitch his fingers. He lets out a groan of frustration. Brain appears by his side.

Brain scoffed as he saw Kakashi defeated. "I thought you said you were going to defeat me"

"I am going to defeat you." Kakashi weakly replied.

Brain lets out a short laugh.

"I'm not too sure about considering the state your body is in." Brain said as he raised his staff and more green energy erupted from the staff and grabbed Kakashi which sucked both Wendy and Kakashi inside Klodoa.

Brain brought the staff down as he started walking away. "Well now it seems in the end I got what I wanted." Brain said to himself as he walked deeper into the woods.

**Alright guys I'll end this Chapter here and I hope you got to enjoy this. Until next time!**


	6. Revival of The Past

**Hello everyone! I would just love to thank you all for those who been reading this story for quite some time now and I really appreciate that. So please enjoy this chapter.**

**_Last Time_**

_His eye sight is getting hazy. 'Get up Kakashi. You have to save her.' He tries to move his arms but all he can do is twitch his fingers. He lets out a groan of frustration. Brain appears by his side._

_Brain scoffed as he saw Kakashi defeated. "I thought you said you were going to defeat me"_

_"I am going to defeat you." Kakashi weakly replied._

_Brain lets out a short laugh._

_"I'm not too sure about considering the state your body is in." Brain said as he raised his staff and more green energy erupted from the staff and grabbed Kakashi which sucked both Wendy and Kakashi inside Klodoa._

_Brain brought the staff down as he started walking away. "Well now it seems in the end I got what I wanted." Brain said to himself as he walked deeper into the woods._

**_Chapter 6: Revival of the Past_**

**_XXXXXX_**

**_With Oración Seis_**

**_XXXXXX_**

After Brain had told the others to go on ahead they reached their hideout only to find Angel. Later on they were waiting for Brain to show up, well _almost _all of them. Midnight was sleeping.

Racer was tapping his foot impatiently as he and the others were waiting for Brain to arrive. "Damn it." Racer muttered. "What's taking Brain so long?"

"Whatever it is he better make it quick." Cobra said as he was petting Cubellios. "He knows that we don't have all day, thanks to the Guild of Light."

"Fear not my friends," Hoteye spoke up. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. After all, the more time we waste, the less money we'll make."

Angel sighed. "You know, Hoteye, you really need to fix that obsession of yours."

Everyone stopped their conversation when they heard footsteps. They looked towards the entrance and saw Brain.

Racer smirked. "About time you showed up."

Brain stopped and looked at Racer. "Racer, I need you to bring him to me."

Racer was a little bit confused by what Brain had asked him until his eyes widen. "Wait, you don't mean..."

"Yes I do, now go bring him." Brain ordered.

Racer nodded. "Right, but remember, it's far. It'll take me at least an hour to be able to bring him here." With that Racer vanished as he went to go retrieve it.

Cobra and the others looked at Brain with a confused look on their face.

"Hey Brain, so why you want Racer to bring him here? We all know that he's useless in the condition he's in."

"That may be true," Brain replied. "But we have something that will change that." He raised his staff and when Klodoa opened its mouth a green energy shot out in front of him and there in place was both Kakashi and Wendy but they were both unconscious.

Angel gritted her teeth when she saw the familiar sliver haired boy. "You brought _that_ little brat!?"

Brain turns towards her. "Oh? So you've already met the boy?"

Angel crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Yes, when you ordered me to take down the Wizard Saint Jura. I was interrupted by the brat and had no choice but to fight him. When I almost beat him that perverted idiot Ichiya came and I had no choice but to retreat."

"Well if that was the case, then it explains why you were unable to fight the Guild of Light without our help." Brain said.

"But I don't get it Brain." Cobra said as he walked up to them. "What use are those two to us?"Cobra questioned, cocking his brow.

"It's simple Cobra. She uses what's called 'Sky Magic.' It gives her the power to heal others."

"But how's that even possible?" Angel asked. "Isn't it a Lost Magic?"

"It's supposed to be one of many practices forgotten long ago." Cobra mentioned.

A sinister smile appeared on Hoteye's face. "Oh yeah! With someone like that I can practically smell the money."

Cobra's eyes widen in realization. "So that's why you asked Racer to bring 'him'."

"Yes!" Brain shouted. "She is the Key. With her power, we shall revive him!" Brain declared.

"Then what about him?" Cobra questioned as he was pointing towards Kakashi.

Brain chuckled darkly. "The reason why I brought him here is for his eye."

"What's so special about it?" Hoteye asked as he began rubbing his hands together. "Is it worth something?"

"I'm quite sure specifically but I know it holds an interesting power." Brain answered.

Angel smirked when she heard this. "Well if you're wondering about his ability then perhaps I could be of help." She took out one of her golden Celestial Keys and swiped her key down. "Gemini." She called out and in a puff of smoke reveled to be Gemini.

The two small spirits looked at Angel. "You called for us?" They both asked at the same time.

Angel nodded in response. "Yes I would like you to transform into him again." Angel ordered as she pointed towards Kakashi.

"Piri Piri." The twins replied and a cloud of smoke surrounded them, and once the smoke died down it revealed to be Gemini Kakashi.

Brain was quite impressed when he saw this and began examining him. "My, my, you've captured his image quite well." As Brain was observing him, he quickly notices that Gemini Kakashi's left eye was closed. "Open your left eye." Brain ordered.

Gemini Kakashi is not hesitant, obeying Brain's command and opened his left eye, revealing his Sharingan.

Everyone took a closer look at his eyes.

"I'll admit I never seen anything like this." Cobra said. "Is this some type eye magic?"

"I'm not quite sure about that," Angel replied. She turns to Gemini. "Gemini, explain the power that's within the eye the boy possesses." Angel ordered.

Gemini Kakashi nodded. "According to this boy's memory it seems that the eye can only be possessed by a special clan."

"A special clan?" Brain inquired. "What clan would that be?"

Gemini Kakashi merely shrugged. "I'm not sure; it's something I never heard of. It's supposed to be called the 'Uchiha Clan' or something like that."

Brain was intrigued by the sound of the name. "Interesting, I never had heard of that name. Does the eye possess any other type of power?"

"Yes, it seems that the eye is also able to copy any type of technique the user witnesses, and it's able to see through any fast moving object. So if someone fought against the user then they would have a tough time due to the fact that the eye would be able to see through the attack before they can even make it."

"So that's how the kid was able to dodge Racer's attack." Cobra pointed out. "He was able to see through Racer's magic and was able to predict when his next attack was going to be."

"Oh yeah! And to be able to copy any technique the user sees, why that'll be worth a lot of money." Hoteye exclaimed.

Brain looked over Kakashi's unconscious body and a sinister smile crawled onto his face. "Yes that eye does have some interesting abilities that'll be useful to use."

"Oh and there is one more thing that may interest you." Gemini informed them.

Brain turned back at him. 'And pry tell what is so interesting?"

"Well it seems that Kakashi here doesn't use Magic but something called Chakra."

"Chakra?" Angel inquired. "Explain yourself Gemini."

Gemini Kakashi nodded and responds, "It seems that this 'Chakra' is the molding of physical energy and spiritual energy."

"If this kid uses that then how come we never heard of this? If anything, we should know about it, or at least the other members of the Ballad Alliance should."

"Well, that's the thing Cobra, no one knows about this because it doesn't exist in our world." Gemini Kakashi declared causing everyone- except for Midnight who was still sleeping- to have shocked looks on their faces.

"What do you mean another world?" Brain shouted as he grabbed Gemini Kakashi's collar and lifted him up. "Explain now!"

"W-Well I'm not sure exactly but I'm pretty sure he's not from here." Gemini replied nervously. "All the things he remembered are things I've never heard any of it."

"Exactly, what 'things', are you talking about?" Brain questioned.

"Well, he was born in a place known as the Hidden Leaf Village, or to be specific, in the Land of Fire which can only be found in the Elemental Nation." Gemini replied.

Brain then put Gemini down and released him. "If what you say is true, then this boy is more special then we could've ever hoped for." Brain then chuckled darkly seeing how things were going his way. He then turned to the others. "I want the rest of you to go and find those maggots and take them down."

The rest of the members, except for Midnight, nodded and left the cave to fulfill their mission.

**_XXXXXX_**

**_With Natsu, Gray and Erza_**

**_XXXXXX_**

After Natsu had defeated Erigor, Erza, Gray and Natsu, started to head back to their group. As they were walking Natsu immediately stopped, and began sniffing the air.

Erza quickly took notice of this. "Is something wrong, Natsu?" She asked with caution.

"Yeah," He replied as he kept sniffing the air and turns to their left side and his began running towards that direction.

Gray and Erza were surprised when Natsu started running off on his own and they followed him.

"Natsu where are you going?" The ice wizard asked.

"I smelled Happy, and I wanted to go see if Wendy and Carla are okay." Natsu replied without turning around.

The three Mages stopped abruptly, their eyes widening as both Happy and Carla were lying on the ground, unconscious. Natsu quickly ran to Happy and slowly picked him up. "Hey buddy, are you okay?" Natsu asked with worry.

Happy coughed a little and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw his best friend. "N-Natsu." Happy said.

Natsu smiled seeing that his best friend was okay. Erza and Gray ran up to them.

"Happy, what exactly happened here?" Erza asked.

Happy turned to Erza with a worried look on his face. "It was Brain. He captured Wendy and Kakashi."

Their eyes widened simultaneously as they heard the shocking news.

"How did this happen?" Gray asked as he picked up Carla.

"Well, we found Kakashi and Wendy healed him. When she finished we were just about to go back to meet you guys until Brain ambushed us. Kakashi tried his best to protect us, but he was still too weak from his previous fight, so Brain beat him and took them away." Happy explained.

Erza frowned upon this news and slammed her fist to the ground. "Damn it, this is my entire fault." Erza said. "If I hadn't allowed Wendy to go off on her own she would have been safe."

Gray walked next to Erza and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't blame yourself. We all agreed to let her go find Kakashi. We'll find her."

Erza let out a sigh. "I hope you're right."

"Well then, there's no time to waste!" Natsu declared as he held Happy tighter around his arm and started running.

Gray and Erza looked at each other, nodded in agreement, and ran after Natsu.

**_XXXXX_**

**_With the others_**

**_XXXXX_**

Hibiki was using his Archive Magic to keep an eye on everyone but once he saw everyone heading back he stopped using his Archive Magic which earned Lucy's attention.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Hibiki shook his head. "No, nothing's wrong, I just saw the others returning and wanted to see if they got any information for me." Hibiki explained which earned a nod from Lucy. After some time later, Jura and his group were the first ones to return.

"Good to see you that you guys are okay," Hibiki said. "So, were you able to find anything?"

Jura nodded. "Yes, we were able to find out where their main base is."

Hibiki was a bit surprised when he heard this. "Well, that's some good news."

They heard some footsteps and looked to see that is was Eve and Ren. "Hey you guys okay?" Hibiki asked but quickly noticed a missing member. "Hey, where's Ichiya?"

Ren and Eve sighed. "We tried looking for him but we couldn't find him anywhere." Eve explained.

"Yup, we thought that he might have come back here, but it looks like we were wrong." Ren said.

But before they can continue their discussion Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy and Carla ran towards them. Once they saw Jura's group and the others, they stopped and started catching their breath.

"You guys okay?" Lucy asked as she walked up to them.

Natsu was the first to catch his breath and spoke up. "Wendy and Kakashi got kidnapped by Brain!" Everybody's gasped as their eyes widened when they heard the news.

"H-How did this happen?" Lucy asked.

Natsu sighed as he and Gray gently place Happy and Carla on the ground. Natsu explained to them what Happy had told them. Everyone was a little shocked by what they heard but Hibiki spoke up.

"Well I'm pretty sure that we're not going to leave them." He said. "Was anyone able to get any information on the whereabouts of Oración Seis?"

Jura then spoke up. "Yes after we defeated some Dark Guild members they gave us the location to their hideout."

As soon as Natsu heard this he rushes towards Jura. "Where is their hideout?"

"They said their hideout is located in a small village not far from here." Jura replied as he pointed towards the east. Natsu nodded quickly and started running in that direction.

"Natsu you can't just run off like that!" Lucy shouted. "We need to think of a plan!"

Natsu turn his head slightly back. "I already got a plan!" Natsu replied. "I'm going to head there and take them all down!" Natsu then was out of sight from the other members of the Guild of Light.

"That idiot," Erza commented. "We need a plan before charging in like that." She then turned to Gray. "Let's go. We're going to make sure Natsu doesn't do anything stupid." Gray nodded in agreement as the both of them ran off towards Natsu's direction.

Lucy could only sigh when she saw her team running off like that but she turns to the others. "So what do we do now?"

Hibiki pondered for a moment before coming up with an idea. "I think it'd be best if we all split up and try and find Nirvana before they do. While me and Lucy will stay here and watch over Happy and Carla."

Everyone nodded in agreement and each of them headed off in a different direction while Hibiki and Lucy stayed with Happy and Carla.

**_XXXXXXX_**

**_With Kakashi and Wendy_**

**_XXXXXXX_**

Wendy and Kakashi slowly began regaining consciousness.

"W-What happened?" Wendy asked as she looked around and notices their new surroundings.

"I'm not sure Wendy." Kakashi replied as he tried to move but couldn't. He looked down and saw a strange, green casing wrapped around him. He grunted as he tried to move once more, but it was to no avail. _Damn it, what the hell is this?_ He thought.

Wendy sees Kakashi struggling to get out of his confinement. She doesn't really know what to do to help him calm down, until suddenly, he stops. He moves side to side until he flips onto his stomach. He falls with a grunt.

He looks at Wendy for a moment before pushing himself up with his chest and chin into a sitting position. He doesn't realize there isn't anything behind him until he falls backward.

He expects to hit the floor, when Wendy catches him. She asks "Are you alright?" Kakashi says "Yeah" without looking at her. She puts Kakashi down onto the floor and tells him "There was a wall a little further right behind you."

Kakashi looks at Wendy, who is a foot away and is touching the wall, flips over and starts worming to her. He uses his chin as leverage, grunting as he does it, when Wendy tells him to stop, because he's injuring himself more.

He stops, flips onto his back, and waits for her to come over. She can't quite carry him, so she grabs his legs. She thinks better of it and decides to grab his shoulders.

She starts pulling him the rest of the way to the wall and gets him into a sitting position. Kakashi thanks her and she replies with "I'm always happy to help." Kakashi looks around and, although with the minimal light from a few candles, they seem to be in some sort of cave.

They are quiet for a while until Kakashi hears footsteps. "Someone's coming," he tells Wendy. Wendy stands up and Kakashi can hear the footsteps getting closer. Later Kakashi realizes that two people are coming from the number of footsteps he hears.

They both wait in suspense until Racer comes into view, followed by Brain. Kakashi glares at both of them with his one eye, mad at himself for being trapped in this dumb, green thing. Racer seems to be carrying a coffin. It's in the shape of a purple cross, embedded with intricate designs, wrapped around in notices this as well, and Brain speaks up.

"Hello. How are you two doing, this evening?" Their glares are answer enough. Brian chuckles at this and Racer follows. Brain smiles at Wendy and says "I'd like your help with someone."

"Why would I ever help you?" Wendy retorts. Brain chuckles and Kakashi gets chills.

"I would think he would be enough reason to." Brain lifts Klodoa and shocks Kakashi. Kakashi has no way to dodge so he takes the full force of the attack. Kakashi screams and Brain is enjoying this. Wendy is telling Brain to stop it.

Brain says "I'll stop if you agree to help me."

Kakashi through screams says "No…don't…help hi-AAAHH!" Kakashi squirms and jolts as he is electrocuted. He tries to remain silent to stop Wendy from falling into Brain's hands, but it's too painful. He screams once more before Wendy yells "Fine, I'll do it just leave him alone!"

_'No, WENDY!'_ He thinks. Brain stops and chuckles to himself. Kakashi groans and looks at Brain with a blurred view. "Wen…dy…" he says in a coarse voice. She turns to Kakashi who slowly shakes his head and looks at her with tired eyes. She gives him a small smile. Kakashi vision started getting blurry until he fell unconscious.

"What is it that you want?" Wendy asks. Brain gestures to Racer, who is standing next to the coffin. He unlocks the locks and begins unwind the chains. He opens the coffin and Wendy eyes widen as she lets out a gasp.

Inside the coffin was a young man with blue hair and a tattoo underneath and above his right eye.

"Now use your Magic to revive Jellal and he shall lead us to Nirvana!" Brain ordered.

Wendy slowly walked closer to the coffin but stopped when she heard a voice.

"Wendy we came here to save you!" Natsu shouted from the outside of the cave.

Brain gritted his teeth as he heard the voice. "Those idiots, Racer go deal with him." Brain commanded.

"Right." Racer nodded and suddenly disappeared.

Once Racer was gone he turned back to Wendy. "Now hurry up and heal him!"

Wendy nodded slowly and raised her hand in front of Jellal's unconscious body and her hand soon glowed in a bright green color.

**XXXXX**

**Outside with Natsu and the others**

**XXXXX**

"Wendy we came here to save you!" Natsu shouted but only to receive a smack to the head from Gray.

"Keep your mouth shut idiot." Gray said.

Natsu looked back at Gray with a furious expression. "What did you called me Popsicle?!"

Gray smashed his head against Natsu, "You heard me Pyro!" But before Gray's and Natsu's argument could go any further it was interrupted by an iron fist striking their heads,

"Will you two morons ever shut up?!" Erza exclaimed causing both Mages to stop and shake in fear.

"Y-Yes Ma'am."

Erza sighed but turn her attention down to a steep valley with a lake at the bottom, and a small island in the center. While they were contemplating how they could get down to the island, Erza's keen eyes saw someone emerge from a cave on the tiny strip of land.

She opened his mouth to warn the others, when suddenly something flew past them at blinding speed and kicked them away.

The three Fairy Tail Mages quickly recovered from the attack.

"It's Racer!" Natsu shouted

Gray nodded and put his fist on an open palm. **"Ice Make: Floor!"** he shouted.

Racer, who was coming at them for a second attack, slipped on the ice and hit the ground hard.

Gray turned to face the other two. "You guys go and get Kakashi and Wendy! I'll take care of this guy!"

Racer stood up and faced off with Gray, both mages eyeing each other warily.

**XXXXX**

**With Natsu and Erza**

**XXXXX**

Natsu and Erza touched the ground and immediately ran into the cave. They caught sight of people standing and stopped to see Brain and Midnight were there, with Midnight still sleeping on his magic carpet. Kakashi was in a corner tied up with some sort of magic material. Wendy was on her knees, crying her eyes out. What appeared to be a huge coffin was leaning on the cave wall.

The center of attention was on a tall man in the center. Natsu's eyes as well as Erza's narrowed and then widened as the man turned to face them.

The man regarded them for a moment before taking a step towards them. Natsu immediately charged towards him with his fist engulfed in flame.

"Jellal!" Natsu shouted with rage.

Jellal merely raised his hand and blasted Natsu with a golden light pushing him back and crashing against Erza.

Brain laughed, "Superb magic power, as always. But then, I did train you myself."

Jellal turned to Brain, and then destroyed the ground at his feet with an explosion. Brain yelled, "What the-?!" before he fell into the newly made pit.

Jellal then walked towards the exit of the cave but was intercepted by Erza with a confused look on her face.

"Jellal." She simply said.

"Erza." He replied.

"How is it that you're here?" She questioned.

Jellal had a sad expression on his face. "I cannot answer that…I don't even know who you are."

Erza's eyes widen when she heard what Jellal had just said but soon snapped out of it when she saw him launching another attack. She was able to dodge the blast but Jellal suddenly appeared in front of her and placed his hand on the center of her armor and blasted her.

Erza was sent flying back until she crashed into the water. Jellal then looked towards the direction that Erza was sent to and he couldn't help but feel strange. He quickly shook it off and headed off in another direction.

Natsu soon regain consciousness and saw Wendy unconscious as well as Kakashi. Natsu then went up to them and placed Wendy on his shoulder while he picked up Kakashi underneath his arm. He ran out of the cave only to see Erza struggling to get up, he immediately ran to her side.

"Erza are you alright?" Natsu asked with worry.

Erza nodded. "I'm fine Natsu," Erza replied as she saw Kakashi and Wendy. She stood up. "Natsu I need you to go and take Wendy and Kakashi away from here, make sure they're okay." Erza then walked towards another direction.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find Jellal, don't worry about me Natsu just get them somewhere safe." Erza said as she ran further and further until she was out of Natsu's sight. Natsu nodded and started running off to the others.

**Alright guys that's all for this chapter and I hope you got to enjoy it and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you all next time.**


	7. Nirvana Unleashed

**_Hey guys I'm happy to give you another update of Kakashi The Demon Eye Mage. You know I must admit that I'm really happy to see that so many of you enjoy reading this story of mine and I have some news for all of you at the end of this story so stay tuned._**

Natsu was currently running through the woods with Wendy over his shoulder while Kakashi was underneath his arm. Natsu kept running until he spotted Hibiki and Lucy.

"Hey guys!" Natsu called out to them.

The two of them turned their heads to the familiar voice and saw Natsu running towards them. Natsu then stopped and place Wendy and Kakashi on the ground.

Lucy walked up to him. "Natsu what happened?"

Natsu turned to Lucy and Hibiki and explained to them what the current situation was. Lucy's eyes widen as she heard that Jellal was alive and that Erza was going after him. Hibiki took a moment to himself trying to come up with a plan.

"Well, hearing this makes things a little more difficult." Hibiki said.

"Hey what's this wrapped around Kakashi?" Lucy asked as she examines the green energy wrapped around his body.

Natsu merely shrugged. "I dunno. I found that thing around him when I got to them."

Hibiki then walked to Kakashi and looked over the strange green energy. "By the look of it, my guess is that it's a magic bind. I do recall seeing this type of magic and it should only last temporarily."

Natsu and Lucy nodded. "So what do we do now?"

But before anyone could respond to Lucy's question they heard a groan.

"Oww my head, is it time for fish yet?" Happy asked as he slowly got up.

Natsu started grinning brightly as he ran towards his best friend. "Happy! You're okay!" Natsu exclaimed as he picked Happy and hugged him tightly.

"Ack! N-Natsu…can't b-breathe." Happy choked out as he struggled to breathe.

Natsu then stopped hugging Happy and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry buddy, I couldn't help myself. Looks like you're feeling better."

"Aye sir!"

"Can you two Neanderthals ever keep it quite?" Carla commented as she sat back up. "So where is everyone else? Are they looking for Wendy and Kakashi?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, thanks to Natsu, Erza and Gray they managed to save them." She said, pointing towards Wendy and Kakashi.

"Ah Wendy!" Carla shouted in fear as she ran up to Wendy, examining her condition.

Natsu then remembered what Carla had just said. "Hey yeah, I barely notice this Lucy, but where is everyone?"

"Well after you left, Hibiki thought it be a good idea that we try and go find Nirvana before the Oración Seis could." Lucy explained.

Natsu nodded in understandment. Just as he was about to say something, there was a sinister laugh that surrounded them and they soon heard a voice.

"Well, well, it seems that I've found some lost little lambs." The voice said. "This should be fun~"

Everyone began looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hey show yourself!" Natsu shouted as both his fist engulfed in flames. "If you're here looking for a fight then fight me!"

"Now, now, there's no reason to get all fired up like that." The person said as she finally shows herself to the remaining Guild of Light members.

All were surprised when they saw who it was.

"It's Angel!" Lucy shouted out as she stood in front of both Kakashi and Wendy, bringing out one of her keys.

"That's right." She replied, taking out her own keys. "And I'll be the last thing that you'll ever see!" She shouted as she swiped down her key and a bright golden light shine.

**_Oración Seis' Hideout_**

Within the cave the ground had suddenly erupted which resulted a small hole. Inside the hole was Brain, who was pondering for reasons to why Jellal had attack him.

"I-I just don't understand…He attacked me and then just left? But why would he…" Brain trialed off before he realized the reason, his eyes widened and his pupils started to shake in rage. His clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"He's going to take the power of Nirvana for himself?! That's outrageous! It's glorious power should belong to all of us!" Brain shouted.

He obviously knew that Jellal had already left and is out there somewhere. He had one person in mind that could help him find Jellal. "Cobra! Cobra, I need you to find Jellal! He's escaped so he could keep the power of Nirvana to himself! I need you to find him and stop him before he can reach Nirvana!" Brain shouted.

**_Woods_**

"I hear you loud and clear Brain." Cobra smirked. "I can hear that coward's foot step a mile away." His smirk grew wider. "Looks like the mighty Titania is following him, this should be fun."

**_Oración Seis' Hideout_**

_'__I hope I can trust Cobra with a simple task such as this…If not then I hope the others don't fail me, the last thing I would want is to resort to him…_' Brain thought.

Brain made his way out of the crater and walked up to the only member of Oración Seis that was in the cave. He tapped his staff.

"Midnight, I believe the others won't be able to fulfill my misson for them. That's why I need you to go out and eliminate the members of the Guild of Light, do you understand?"

Midnight ha slowly opened his eyes before he got off of his magic carpet. He walked towards the entrance of the cave but turned around to face Brain. "Understood…Father…" With that, Midnight soon left the hideout to find the members of the Guild of Light and defeated them.

Brain saw Midnight walking away and tightly gripped his staff. "Midnight, you better not disappoint me. Otherwise I'll have no choice but to resort to him."

**_Location of Nirvana…_**

'_Just what the hell is this guy doing…?_' Cobra wondered. Cobra had followed Jellal to somewhere he'd never been. Normally he wouldn't have bother following him but for some reason, he was unable to hear Jellal's inner voice. He frowned as he saw this.

_'__Just what's going on with this guy? Why can't I hear his inner voice?' _He kept his eye on Jellal until he saw him standing in front of a large tree trunk. _'What is this place? Could this be where Nirvana is resting?'_

Jellal walked closer to the tree and placed his hand on it. After a few seconds later, a dark pulse of magical energy echoed throughout the area. It took almost no time at all for a massive pillar of dark light to surge into the sky.

When Cobra saw this, he couldn't help but laugh. "Finally Nirvana is ours!"

**_With Erza_**

Erza was running through the woods, she turned her head towards every direction. She clenched her fist in frustration as she couldn't find Jellal. _'How could this happen? He was right in front of me for a few seconds then I lost him…Where are you, Jellal?' _ Suddenly, a large pillar of black energy tore through the sky from a nearby area.

Erza's eyes widen when she saw the massive pillar of energy. She quickly realized what she was looking at. "Nirvana…" She then realized that Jellal might be over there. Erza nodded to herself before running towards Nirvana, in hopes of finding Jellal there.

**_With Natsu and the others_**

Everyone had covered their eyes when they saw the bright golden light that Angel summoned. Once the light had died down it revealed to be the celestial spirit, Gemini.

"Piri, Piri." The two celestial spirits said before they turned to Angel.

"Is there anything you want us to do?" Gemi asked.

Angel nodded as she pointed towards Natsu. "I want you to handle that annoying Dragon Slayer."

"Piri, Piri." The both of them suddenly turned into a puff of smoke and when the smoke died down it revealed to be Kakashi.

Natsu gritted his teeth when he saw this. "Hey! How dare you use Kakashi's body, I'm going to make you pay!" Natsu then charged towards Gemini-Kakashi.

Gemini-Kakashi smirked under his mask as he preformed multiple hand signs, slamming his hands on the ground. **"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu!" **

A wall suddenly erupted from the ground. Natsu saw the wall and pulled his fist back. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **Natsu smashed his fist against the wall, destroying it but when the wall shattered he saw that Gemini-Kakashi was no longer there.

"Hey! Where did you go?!" Natsu shouted as he looked around for Gemini-Kakashi.

Meanwhile everyone was looking for Gemini-Kakashi until Hibiki saw a kunai heading towards Wendy.

"Not so fast!" He shouted out as he stood in front of Wendy, using his Archive magic to block the Kunai. But what they barely notice was that there was a tag attached to the end of the Kunai, which began lighting up. It resulted in an explosion which pushed everyone away, thankfully Hibiki's magic managed to protect them from any real damage. But since he was near the Kunai he took the most damage.

"Ah!" Lucy cried out as she fell to the ground. She slowly got up, groaning a bit. She saw that Happy and Carla were knocked out again while Hibiki was on the floor. She looked around for Wendy and Kakashi and saw that they were still unconscious but the green energy that tied Kakashi's body finally disappears. She let out a sigh of relief but quickly got up and ran to Hibiki's side.

"Hibiki are you okay?" Lucy asked, concerned for her friend.

Hibiki let out a groan but nodded. "I'm fine, just a few…" Before he could finish his sentence everyone saw a large pillar of light from the distance.

_'__N-No…It can't be…' _Hibiki mentally cried.

"W-What is that?" Lucy asked out loud as she had just witnessed the pillar of light.

Before anyone could response to her question, they all turned their attention to Angel who was laughing. "Hehehe, would you look at that. It seems that they've finally found Nirvana!"

The three mage's eyes widen in shock when they heard what Angel had just said.

"That's Nirvana?!" Natsu questioned as he turned his attention to Nirvana, completely forgot about Gemini-Kakashi. While everyone had focused their attention on Nirvana they didn't notice Gemini-Kakashi had appeared right beside Kakashi.

Natsu then saw where Gemini-Kakashi was and he turned to him. "Hey! Get away from him!" Natsu exclaimed as he charged towards him.

Gemini-Kakashi saw that Natsu was heading towards him. He quickly took evasive action as he picked Kakashi up, placing him over his shoulder and started running away deeper into the woods.

"Get back here!" Natsu shouted as he continued chasing Gemini-Kakashi.

"H-Hey Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she took one step forward but stopped when a blast was fired in front of her. She flinched from the small blast and turned her attention towards Angel, who had summoned Caelum.

Angel smirked. "Don't tell me that you were going to leave without having some fun with me~"

Lucy frowned as she took out one of her keys. "I guess I'll have to beat you myself!" She looked at the others. _'I have to try and protect them.'_

**With Natsu**

Natsu followed Gemini-Kakashi and just when he stopped, Natsu charged towards him. "Let go of him!"

"Now, now, that's not the smartest thing for you to do." Gemini-Kakashi said as he picked up Kakashi and placed a kunai against his neck. "Otherwise your friend will have to pay his life for your stupidity."

Natsu quickly stopped when he saw the threat that Gemini-Kakashi made. He clenched his fists tightly as he saw that he couldn't do anything to help Kakashi.

Gemini-Kakashi let out a dark chuckle as he removed the kunai from Kakashi's neck and dug through his pouch only to take out a kunai with a blue tag at the end of it. He threw it towards Natsu but only for it to land next to his lead. Natsu braced himself as he thought it was another exploding tag but instead of an explosion going off it was a current of blue electricity that surrounded Natsu's body.

"H-Hey!" Natsu cried out as he felt his body paralyzed. "I-I can't move!"

Gemini-Kakashi turned his head towards Nirvana. "Now let's see if the effects of Nirvana are true." Gemini-Kakashi dug through his pouch and brought out an exact replica of the photo Kakashi had of his teammates.

"Normally I'm not good at transforming into people from a photo because I don't gain their memories and it would drain a large amount of Angel's magic." Gemini-Kakashi smirked under his mask. "But seeing the look on your face is going to be worth it."

In a puff of smoke Gemini-Kakashi was no longer there but instead the girl that they saw in Kakashi's photo. Gemini-Rin smirked as she shook Kakashi for a bit.

"Oh Kakashi~ Please wake up for me." Rin softly whispered into his ear.

Kakashi let out a soft groan as he slowly opened only his left eye. He turned his head slightly towards the source of the voice. Both of his eyes widen in shock as he saw who was calling him. He fell to the floor and was shaking with fear. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_'__Rin!' _He mentally shouted to himself as he couldn't focus on anything but Rin.

Gemini-Rin smirked as she saw the reaction of Kakashi. As much as she wanted to torture him she had a better idea. She moved close to him and slowly strokes his cheek.

"What's wrong Kakashi? I thought you would be happy to see me again." Gemini-Rin cooed.

Natsu saw how Kakashi was reacting and was a bit confused about what's going on but so far he didn't like it. "Kakashi listen to me!" Natsu shouted. "That's not your friend from the photo, it's just Gemini!"

However Kakashi only focused on Rin and ignored everything around him, including Natsu's warning.

"H-How are you here?" Kakashi choked out.

Gemini-Rin let out a soft giggle. "Kakashi you're so silly~ you should know that no matter what I'll always be by your side."

"B-But you shouldn't be here…I-I failed to keep my promise…" Kakashi said with a sad tone.

"Well now you have a chance to fulfill your promise once more." Gemini-Rin replied as she cupped Kakashi's chin. "You see that nasty person there?" She said as she turned Kakashi's head slightly towards a paralyzed Natsu.

"That person is trying to take me away from you…Are you going to let him do that after you made that promise to Obito?" Gemini-Rin took a few steps away from Kakashi and placed her hand on her stomach.

"I still remember what you did Kakashi…Please don't let him take me away from you." Gemini-Rin 'pleaded'.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he heard what Gemini was telling Kakashi. "Kakashi don't listen to her! She's just trying to trick you!" Natsu was about to say more until he saw Kakashi slowly getting up. He thought his words had finally gotten through Kakashi but that idea soon changes when he saw Kakashi facing towards him and performing some hand signs

Gemini-Rin grinned psychotically when she saw what Kakashi was doing. _'That's right you fool! Fall under the spell of Nirvana!'_

Kakashi looked at Natsu with a dark look. "I…I must keep Obito's promise!" He cried out as bend down and his right hand was surrounded with electricity, he then charged towards Natsu. "I'll protect Rin no matter what!"

**_Well I'm sorry to say that this is the end of this Chapter and I hope you guys got to enjoy it and now for my surprise. Originally I was planning on going to go to the Edolas Arc when I'm done with this Arc but then I decided to make a whole new Arc Instead. So here's a sneak peek of the villains for this new Arc._**

"Fufufu~ Who would have thought that we would be finally free from that prison." A slender female said. She has long light purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose. She wears a long, slightly loose black kimono with a purple flame like design on the edges of the bottom and her sleeves. Also is an open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage. This was Lust.

"After all this time it'll be great to take everything for myself." A young man said. He has violet eyes and messy black hair that covers the right side of his face, sporting a black suit, tie, gloves, dress shoes, and a top hat. This was Greed.

"Hahaha! Finally a chance to get rid of every member of Fairy Tail! I can't wait to get rid of that annoying Master!" A man exclaimed. He has black eyes and short navy blue hair which is a wavy fashion, bringing a cowlick to the top right. His attire consists of a long scarlet coat decorated by golden trimmings, a tight-fitting shirt underneath, and loose gray pants held up by a belt. This was Wrath

A tall, muscular man was merely sleeping in a corner. He had long and gray hair, reaching his shoulders. He wears a black collared shirt and has a short tie. He also wears matching straps tied around his forearms, black pants and shoes. His name was Sloth

A fair skinned girl with long brown hair tied into twintails and light green eyes was just eating a large plate of food. "Hehehe, as long as there is yummy food then I'll be able to enjoy the destruction of this world." Her blue and purple striped shirt with black frill trim is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage, and only covers her right shoulder. She wears tight black pants with black stockings rimmed with black paisley. This was Gluttony.

Envy is a young man with shaggy blond hair. He wears a high collared, long-sleeved dark blue trench coat left unzipped from the waist down. Around it, and there is a black belt with a gold-colored buckle strapping the two pieces of clothing together. Underneath his intricate coat, Envy wears a white shirt with an upturned collar, dark blue pants, and knee-high black boots with silver metal frames. "Tch…Those lucky humans…Why do they get to live a happy life?" Envy clenched his fist. "I'll be sure to kill off every single one of them!"

Pride has messy, short hair which the left halve was pure white while the right halve was pitch black with his hair in a low ponytail. Pride's left eye was a red while his right was black. His outfit consists of a white shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins.

"Enough you idiots!" He shouted as he tightens his fist in anger. "Once we finally get our revenge on Fairy Tail for sealing us away then you can do whatever you want but right now…" His entire body was surrounded with a mix of black and white aura.

"Fairy Tail will live no more."

**_Yup those guys will be my villains for my new Arc. The Seven Deadly Sins Arc. I hope you'll be able to enjoy it!_**


	8. The Force of Nirvana

**Alright guys here's the new chapter for all of you fabulous peps! I'm really happy that despite the delay that all of you still read the story and for that I am truly grateful to all of you. I'm sorry that if you don't like this chapter but I really do hope you enjoy it. Please Read, enjoy and leave a review! **

**_Last Time_**

_Gemini-Rin grinned psychotically when she saw what Kakashi was doing. 'That's right you fool! Fall under the spell of Nirvana!'_

_Kakashi looked at Natsu with a dark look. "I…I must keep Obito's promise!" He cried out as bend down and his right hand was surrounded with electricity, he then charged towards Natsu. "I'll protect Rin no matter what!"_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Natsu saw Kakashi charging towards and he struggled to escape from his paralyzed state but soon came up with an idea. He took in a deep breath and released a large torrent of flames at Kakashi.

**"****Fire Dragon Roar!" **

Kakashi saw the flames and he quickly jumped up into the air to dodge the attack. Natsu finally felt the electricity that surrounded his body fading away. He saw Kakashi landing back on the ground and was still charging towards him with his right hand engulfed in electricity. Natsu ran towards him as well, pulling his left fist back which was now engulfed with a powerful flame.

**"****Chidori!"**

**"****Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Both attacks clashed against one another, resulting in a small shockwave. Both fighters did their best to overcome their opponents attack with their own.

"Kakashi you've got to listen to me!" Natsu shouted as he tried to push Kakashi back, Kakashi doing the same to Natsu. "This isn't you! Why are you acting like this?!" But Natsu's words only fell deaf on deaf ears.

Both fighters were pushed back from the force of their attack. Kakashi slide across the ground and once he stopped he dug through his pouch and brought out a small smoke bomb. He threw the smoke bomb on the ground which exploded and released a large smoke cloud.

Natsu didn't let his guard down and a few seconds had gone by and two Kakashi had run out of the smoke and headed towards the Dragon Slayer. Natsu's eyes widen in amazement as he saw what Kakashi just did.

"Whoa there are two of you?! How did you do that?" Natsu asked, but he quickly remembered what was taking place right now. The first Kakashi jumped up into the air and preformed a few hands signs. He inhaled the air which caused his cheeks to puff up and he exhaled a large ball of fire.

**"****Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" **

Natsu saw the fire ball heading towards him but he merely smirked at this. "Bad move Kakashi!" He reared his head back and began inhaling the fire ball. Natsu continued inhaling the fire ball but while he was eating the fire he barely notice how the second Kakashi appeared with a small blue sphere in his hand. He thrust his hand towards Natsu's back, landing a powerful hit.

**"****Rasengan!" **The attack landed on Natsu's back, making him scream in pain as he was sent flying forward into the woods. Large cracks resounded as he broke through the trees. He continued flying until he landed in a river nearby.

The two Kakashi then ran towards the location where Natsu landed, passing Gemini-Rin. Gemini-Rin smirked psychotically as she saw Kakashi's action.

"That's right you idiot keep on fighting." She was about to follow until she noticed how her body began disintegrating.

"Hmm…It seems I've wasted all of my energy." She looked towards the location where the battle would continue. "Don't fail me…Kakashi." Gemini-Rin's entire body soon disappeared.

**_With Natsu_**

Natsu popped out of the water and slowly got back on the ground. He struggled to stand up and once he did he stretched his back.

"Man that was some attack. It really did some damage." Despite the pain that Natsu felt on his back, he couldn't help but smirk. "Well, if he can't understand me through my words." He turned his attention towards the forest, where he saw the two Kakashi heading towards him. He brought both his fists together which were engulfed by his flames, "I'll make him understand me through my fists!"

Natsu then charged towards the two ninjas and his whole body was engulfed in his powerful flame. **"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** Natsu shouted as he charged towards the two clones at a high speed. Both Kakashi dodge the attack, but when Natsu was about to hit the tree he immediately extinguished his flames and turned his body around so when his feet touched the tree, he ignites his feet with his flames to propel himself at the clones.

**"****Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** Natsu's hands lit ablaze as he swipes at the Ninjas in a claw-like fashion, both Kakashi shouted in pain as they were hit by the flames. Both Kakashi landed on the ground and after a few seconds they slowly got back up, but one of them wasn't as lucky because Natsu appeared in front of them and punched their gut.

The Kakashi that got hit let out a groan. Natsu smirked as he saw his attack landing a hit, however Natsu's smirk soon disappeared once he saw Kakashi's body turning into some kind of blue electricity and it surrounded his body, hurting him in the process.

"Gah!" Natsu cried out as he felt the electrical shock, but once the electricity died down, Kakashi immediately ran towards Natsu and jumped, landing a flying kick on Natsu, making him stumble back.

Natsu quickly shook the attack off. _'Man, I guess I got no choice!' _Natsu jumped up and ignites his hands in flames, bringing them together.

**"****Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted as he began creating a large fireball and throwing it towards Kakashi.

Kakashi saw the large fire ball heading towards him and he started performing some hand signs.

**"****Water Style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" **Kakashi then extended his left arm forward which caused the river next to them to erupt into a water shaped dragon and clashed against the large fire ball. Both Natsu and Kakashi were across from each other.

Kakashi opened his right palm, the sound of multiple birds ringing out, and the blue hue of the electricity lighting up Kakashi's face. Natsu opened his left palm which was engulfed in flames.

Then they charged towards each other, bringing their hands back.

**"****Chidori!" **

**"****Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**

They run towards each other, their fists still held back. Soon, fiery orange meets electric blue, the power from both clashing, and a bright light is made.

**With Erza**

As Erza swiftly runs towards the large pillar of light, leaves and twigs crunch beneath her metal covered feet. Finally, she steps into a path with large rocks on the sides, where she sees the pillar in full view. And so is Jellal.

"Jellal." She said.

"Erza." He replies.

"Now, you tell me, how did you end up here?" Jellal turns to look at her.

A frown appeared across his face. "I can't answer that." He replies.

"Erza…," Jellal muttered. "Who is that?" Erza gasps and Jellal continues.

"I have no memory, and yet I remember that name." Jellal said as he placed his hand on his forehead. "I don't know who I am, or where I came from. Can you tell me? Do you know? At least tell me who Erza is. Please if you know you have to tell me." Erza is tearing up as she listens to Jellal.

Cobra is behind a rock, listening to the conversation. _You're kidding me. His memories have been wiped clean?_ He thought to himself.

"Oh Jellal." Erza softly said. She walks towards him and says "Jellal." Jellal jumps in fear and says "Stay back!" He launches a golden light towards Erza. Erza is unfazed by his attack.

"H- how?" Jellal questioned.

"All right then, come to me! I'm the person you're looking for. I am Erza. And you are Jellal. There was a time when we were close friends." Erza replied.

Jellal takes a small gasp and asks "We…we were?"

"Yes." Erza replies. "That was before you became deranged, desecrated the dead, hurt my friends, destroyed the magic council, and killed Simon."

Jellal has tears in his eyes, his eyes wide in shock.

"If you try…If you even dare forget the pain you've caused, I'll take my sword to your heart and engrave it there! Now, come to me. Face your atonement!" Erza declared in rage.

"I did that to my comrades?" He buries his head in his hand as the tear manage to snake their way down his pale cheeks and chin. "What have I done?"

"Please, no. Tell me it's not true. Tell me…how can I make amends?" Erza looks down in sorrow. _'Is this the same Jellal?'_ Erza asks herself. Erza jumps in surprise once she hears Cobra speak.

"If you've lost your memories, that explains why I couldn't hear your thoughts." A purple snake is beside him as it let out a hiss.

"But now I've got a whole slew of questions for you to answer." Erza glares at him and Jellal has a surprised expression.

**With Eve and Midnight**

Midnight was currently walking through the wood to search for the members of the Guild of Light that his father had ordered him to defeat. As he continued walking he was confronted by Eve.

"I won't let you pass." Eve said but Midnight chuckles darkly in response.

"Well I'm actually glad that you're here. It'll make it easier for me to find all of you maggots." Midnight taunted.

Eve frowns and clenched his fists before running towards Midnight. He extended his right arm forward which caused a white magic circle to appear in front of his arm.

**"****White Fury!" **He shouted as a burst of snow erupted from the magic circle.

Midnight merely stood there, not even bothering to dodge the attack and once the was close enough it's paths was distorted as it hit the ground instead of Midnight.

"What?!" Eve questioned as he was wondering how he could miss. Midnight then rushed towards Eve and when he was close enough he swipes his hand forward and points at the blonde. Eve was suddenly caught up in a vortex.

Midnight smiled as he watched Eve screaming in pain. The vortex so diminishes and all that is left is an unconscious and bruised Eve. Midnight then walked over to Eve and as he looked down at the mage he brought his foot up and slammed it against Eve's back. Midnight frowned when he didn't hear any more screaming he then lift his foot up and turned around to find the others.

_'__Such a shame really…I was hoping to make my prey suffer more.' _Midnight thought to himself as he made his way to his next target.

**Lucy and Angel**

Lucy was currently hiding behind a tree, breathing heavily. When Natsu chased after Gemini-Kakashi she began fighting Angel but before they could continue their fight, she ran deeper into the woods so Wendy, Hibiki, Happy and Carla wouldn't get caught in the fight. She must admit that Angel is a strong Celestial Mage and it seems she could only rely on few of her celestial spirits as Aquarius had left her when one of Angel's celestial spirits, Scorpio, turned out to be her boyfriend and she left her.

She was trying to think of another idea but suddenly a powerful explosion occurred that sent Lucy flying until she landed on the ground.

"Ow…" Lucy mumbled as she struggled getting back up. She then turned her head slightly to see the source of the explosion and saw that it was Angel and next to her was her celestial spirit, Caelum.

Angel saw how Lucy was and she couldn't help but smirk. "My, my, seems like a novice like you is no match for me." She was about to walk towards Lucy but she suddenly stumbled a bit as she placed her hand on her forehead and began breathing heavily.

_'__I-It seems Gemini's plan cost me more energy than I thought…' _She shook her head and focused back to Lucy.

"Caelum, take her down!" Angel ordered as her celestial spirit began charging its attack and fired a green laser beam. Lucy's eyes widen as she saw the beam heading towards her and she quickly moved to the side to dodge the attack but the impact of the blast was still strong enough to send Lucy back until she was sent back into the ground again.

Lucy shook the pain off as she got back up and brought out one of her golden keys. "Aquarius wasn't my only powerhouse!" She declared as she swiped down her key.

"Open, Gate of the Lion!" A bright light appeared in front of Lucy and once the light died down it revealed the celestial spirit Leo.

Lucy smiled brightly when she saw Loke.

"How's it going princess?" Loke asked as he stood in front of Lucy with his arms crossed.

"I'm definitely glad that you're here Loke." Lucy said before pointing her finger toward Angel. "We need to defeat her here and now or else the Guild will be in danger!"

Loke nodded as he began cracking his knuckles. "No worries, sounds easy enough." Loke got into a fighting stance but Angel soon began laughing.

"Oh my, it seems you really are such a novice." Angel taunted as she brought out a golden key. "Now let me give you another lesson on compatibilities."

She swiped down her key and a bright golden light appeared. "Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Lucy and Loke were shocked when they heard the name of the key Angel possessed. The light died down and revealed to be the celestial spirit Aries.

"N-No way…It's you." Loke muttered as he saw the sight of his old friend.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Leo." Aries nervously said as her body fidgeted a bit.

**With Hibiki and the rest**

Hibiki was walking through the woods, carrying Wendy on his back. The two cats had awoken earlier but Carla stayed with Wendy to watch over her while Happy flew off to find Natsu.

"So do you mind telling me where we're going?" Carla questioned in a commanding tone.

Hibiki was silent for a moment before he replied. "Well I wanted to take us to Nirvana as fast as possible."

Carla was looked at Hibiki for a bit and saw an expression on his face. She turned her head forward before speaking. "I think you know more about Nirvana than the rest of us."

Hibiki's entire body froze from what he just heard. He looked at Carla before letting out a sigh. "Well looks like I've been caught. You're right…I know more about Nirvana than you originally thought I did."

Carla was a bit surprised when she heard this and Hibiki continued speaking. "I didn't want to tell anyone because of the risks it might put us in."

"What type of risks are we talking about?" Carla asked.

"Well Nirvana is a dangerous type of magic so the risks would be horrific…Nirvana has the ability to turn light into darkness." Hibiki answered, making Carla's eyes widen.

"My word, I can't believe that such a power exists."

Hibiki nodded. "That doesn't happen until the final stage but the first thing is does when it's been unsealed is shoot off a black beam of light just like the one in front of us. Then it goes in search of those who are weak but it'll have to be someone wavering between light and dark."

The scene then changed to the battle between Kakashi and Natsu but Hibiki was still speaking.

Both of Kakashi's hands were engulfed in blue electricity as Natsu's hands were engulfed in his flames. The two began clashing fist against one another and Kakashi thrust his hand towards Natsu's head but the Dragon Slayer moved his head slightly away to dodge the attack. Natsu then raised both his fists up and slammed them against Kakashi's back, making the masked ninja fall to the ground. "In other words, a good guy who's feeling down and out…"

Kakashi then slammed both his hands on the ground which caused a rock wall to erupt from the ground and push Natsu upwards. Natsu quickly regain his focus and ignite both his feet to propel himself towards Kakashi. Once he was close enough he lifted his right foot which was still engulfed in flames and he dropped a powerful axe kick but Kakashi quickly dodge the kick which hit the ground, causing it to shatter.

When Natsu got back on the ground he quickly turned to Kakashi and rushed towards him, Kakashi doing the same. Natsu once again ignite both his fists as Kakashi's blue electricity engulfed his hands.

"Will likely fall to the dark side." Hibiki voice said before both Kakashi and Natsu grabbed each other hands, gripping tightly as the two fighters showed that they still had energy to fight. Natsu stared down at Kakashi as Kakashi did the same thing to Natsu, his Sharingan glowing a lightly.

The scene then changed back to Hibiki, Wendy and Carla.

"Such a dangerous magic…To be able to turn those who are good to evil." Carla said. The two of them were about to continue to walk but they stopped once they heard an explosion. Hibiki turned his head towards the location of the explosion and his eyes widen as he knew the location.

_'__That's where Lucy is supposed to be!' _Hibiki mentally shouted as he turned his attention to Carla. "Carla I need you to take Wendy and take her as far away as possible."

Carla nodded as she grabbed Wendy by the waist and flew high up into the air at a fast pace and flew off somewhere. As Hibiki looked up and saw Carla flying away and once they were out of his sight he turned to the location of the explosion and began running towards the explosion.

_'__I have to get to her before it's too late.' _Hibiki told himself as he continued to run.

**Ren and Midnight**

Ren was running through the woods, and he ends up at a small clearing. He stops there to catch his breath, but soon he hears the rustling of leaves from the place opposite him. Midnight steps into the clearing and finds a dark-skinned male.

When Midnight saw the mage he couldn't help but smirk at the sight. "Well it seems another maggot has been found."

Ren was a bit surprised to find one of the Oración Seis members but something he said caught his attention. "What do you mean by 'another one'?" Rin questioned.

Midnight merely chuckled at his question. "Well not that it matters but I encountered one of you already and defeated him." Midnight shook his head as he shrugged his arms. "Such a shame really, I was hoping to make that snow mage suffer more but it seems his body didn't last long."

Ren clenched his fist in anger and gritted his teeth. "Y-You bastard, what did you do to Eve?!"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you." Midnight replied as he slowly raised his arm and pointed towards Ren. "Make you suffer until I get bored."

"Why you!" Ren shouted in anger as he swiped his hand and a blue magic circle appeared. **"Air Magic, Aerial Shot!" **Suddenly the ground in front of him shattered and the rocks were shot towards Midnight.

Midnight did nothing but smirk as he stood in the same spot, not even bothering to move. As soon as the rocks were about to hit him they immediately changed path as they were sent to another direction.

Ren's eyes widen at what just happened. "N-No way!"

Midnight chuckled a bit. "It seems I'll have to end you now." He swiped his hand and Ren suddenly felt a powerful force hit his body that continued slashing his entire body. Ren let out a scream as he felt this pain and once the force disappear Ren stumbled backwards before falling down.

Midnight walked over to the fallen mage and let out a sigh. "What a total let down. I was hoping you guys would put up a better fight than that." He then turned around and walked through the woods once more, hoping to find a better opponent who could entertain him.

**With Natsu and Kakashi**

Few trees were cracked in half, strewn far from the blast, and the once lush and leaf-filled trees are now barren. The leaves were burnt to ash, much like most of the trees that used to stand tall. The greenery has been burnt to a crisp, as if a forest fire had blazed through. Most everything had been charred by the fire and electricity.

The once soft, and brown dirt is now covered in the black soot made from all the burnt plants. Even the once running river is dry and filled with dead, burnt fish as well as black moss. Next to the empty river is a few inches of flat land before it caves in like a cone.

In the center lay the two who caused the fall of this small part of the forest. The unconscious, young silver-haired boy, who lost the battle against the fiery foe. Natsu stood tall. His entire body was covered with scratches and a bit of cuts. He looked down at Kakashi. A smirk appeared across his face as he picked up Kakashi and placed him over his shoulder.

"Man Kakashi you really put up a great fight. I never fought an opponent like you before." Natsu said as he began walking back to the others. As he began walking he turned his head slightly to Kakashi and a thought popped into his head.

_'__I wonder what Kakashi looks like without his mask?' _Natsu then stopped and a grin appeared on his face.

"Hehehe." He chuckled as he placed Kakashi back on the ground and slowly grabbed the top part of his mask and slowly pulled it down.

**Sherry and Midnight**

Sherry was walking around the woods, trying to find Lyon after Gray had taken him away from her somewhere. As she kept walking she let out a sigh. "Oh why did that Gray had to take my Lyon away?" She continued walking until a powerful force hit her and sent her flying until she landed on the ground, rolling on the hard surface.

Sherry got a few scratch marks from the hit and she slowly got back up. "J-Just what was that?" She asked herself as she saw a figure walking towards her, her eyes widen as she saw who it was.

"It's you." She merely said as she saw Midnight approaching her. "Seems like you finally woke up."

Midnight merely stared at her as he let out a sigh and shook his head. "Seems like I'll run into nothing but weaklings but please try to entertain me longer than the two maggots from earlier."

A frown appeared on Sherry's face. "What did you do to my comrades?" She questioned.

"That's not important." Midnight replied casually as he pointed his finger towards Sherry. "Let's just get this over with."

She scowls before yelling "**Marionette Attack! Wood Doll!"** The tree behind Midnight moves out of its resting place, causing the earth underneath Midnight to shake. He turns to find the tree walking towards him at an alarming speed. It attacks him with its branch-hands but the instead of hitting Midnight, the tree's fist hit the ground.

"W-What it missed?" Sherry questioned as she saw her wood doll attack Midnight many times but for some reason it couldn't land a hit on him.

Midnight then moved back and swiped his hand which launched a powerful slash attack that sliced the tree into small pieces of woods. Sherry launches her next attack quickly.

**"****Marionette Attack! Mud Doll!"** The dirt from the ground forms into a dome with a gooey face. It moves towards Midnight who smiles in amusement.

"Do you really think something as simple as this will stop me?" He laughs a little before swiping his hand once more which slices the mud doll into pieces and the attack continues to move towards Sherry. She barely dodged the attack but another one was made by Midnight. He swiped his hand once more and Sherry's eyes widen as she saw a vortex surrounding her and she screamed in pain as the attack hurt her.

Sherry fell the few inches to meet the ground. She was covered in bruises and cuts, and she was completely unconscious.

Midnight began walking away before turning his head slightly towards Sherry. "Pathetic…" He muttered before leaving.

_**Welp that's the end of that chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Also please don't complain that Kakashi lost that battle I mean seriously! The poor boy was bitten by a snake, electrocuted, and battled Brain so I'm sure that all of you can understand that he had to lose. Also remember that the shipping in this story is going to be (Young) KakashiXWendy so if any of you can come up with a shipping name for this I would really appreciate that. So until next time!**_


	9. A New Dark Force?

_**Hey guys here the new chapter and I wanted to apologize for the delay but I do hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. **_

**Lucy and Angel**

Lucy held both her hands near her chest as she was tearing up at the sight in front of her. Loke and Aries were currently fighting each other, after seeing Aries with Angel both Lucy and Loke questioned why she was with her. Angel had told them how she took Aries away from Karen after killing her which shocked the two of them and seeing how Aries and Loke were once friends she didn't want them to fight.

Earlier Lucy was going to send Loke back to the Celestial Spirit World but Loke had told her that despite the fact that they were once friends they both have new contract holders and they'll fight for the wizards they made them with. Lucy continued watching the fight between the two Celestial Spirits as Angel merely laughed at the sight.

"No…T-This isn't right…" Lucy muttered as the fight still went off. "Friends shouldn't be fighting each other. Please stop this…"

Angel ignored her plea as she was focusing on the fight. "I must admit I'm quite surprised that Aries is able to handle a spirit like Leo." She merely smirked as she turned her head to Caelum. "Well it looks like you got some new targets, hope you're excited."

Caelum changed into its gun form and began charging its attack.

"Now as soon as you see Aries stop Leo in his tracks I want you to fire!" Angel ordered.

A few seconds had passed after Angel giving her order and finally Caelum fired a green beam that pierced both Aries and Leo.

Lucy's and the celestial's eyes widen as they realized what just happened. Loke's and Aries' body started disintegrating but it looked like they were trying to reach each other.

"S-Sorry Lucy…Looks like I won't be able to help you for now." Loke muttered as he let out a groan.

Aries began to tear up. "Your wizard cares for you. I wish I was lucky enough to have a wizard like yours."

Both of their hands almost touched. "Until we meet again." They both said at the same time before their entire body disintegrated. When they both disappeared, Lucy had nothing but a shock expression on her face.

Angel, however, began to laugh out loud. "Hahaha! Oh my, that was quite a performance." She smirked as she brought out two of her keys. "See? That's how you're able to perform multiple summonses."

"You disgust me…" Lucy muttered as tears rolled down her face.

"Oh?" Angel said before scoffing. "Why are you wasting your tears on them? You know Celestial Spirits don't actually die."

"But they do feel pain!" She shouted. "And if you treat your spirits like that then you don't deserve to call yourself a Celestial Mage!" Lucy then brought out another gold key and swipes it down.

"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" A magic circle appeared in front of her and the Celestial Spirit Taurus erupted from the magic circle.

"Mooo!" The spirit shouted as he appeared in front of Lucy. "Making my Lucy cry is the worst Moo-ve you'll ever make."

Angel merely smirked as she brought out another key. "Oh Gemini~" She said as the two Celestial spirits appeared next to her.

Lucy's was surprised when she saw Gemini at Angel's side. _'If Gemini is here then what happened to Natsu and Kakashi?'_

"I hope you had fun with your little friend." Angel said.

"Oh we did!" Gemini replied.

"We did! We had fun with Kakashi and Natsu." Mini added.

Lucy's eyes widen a bit when she heard their names. "W-What did you two do to them?!"

Gemini turned their attention to Lucy before their entire body turned into smoke and when the smoke died down it revealed to Lucy. Gemini-Lucy smirked before Lucy, sticking her tongue out.

"I left them quite a while ago, but last time I saw them, they were fighting each other." Gemini-Lucy replied.

Lucy was surprised when she heard what Gemini had just said. "W-Wait why would those two be fighting? I know Natsu has a habit of picking up fights but why is he fighting Kakashi?" Lucy asked but only received a laugh from Angel.

"They're fighting because of Nirvana." Angel answered Lucy's question.

"What does Nirvana have to do with this?" Lucy asked but Angel laughed even harder now.

"Hahaha! Oh my, how ridicules! You came here to stop Nirvana and yet you have no idea what it does! My, you truly are a Novice." Angel taunted. "Nirvana is a type of powerful magic that possess a great amount of power! It has the power to turn those who are in the light to the dark or if you want me to dumb it down for you it basically turns a good person to a bad one."

Lucy was completely shocked when she had just heard what Angel had just said. "N-No way…Such a magic power like that exist?"

Angel smirked as she decided to finish this as she snapped her fingers which caused Caelum to fire a blast that was too fast for Lucy to counter but luckily a yellow barrier suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the beam.

"Looks like I made it just in time." A voice said, earning the attention of Lucy and Angel. Lucy smiled happily when she saw the familiar face.

"Hibiki!"

**Lyon and Midnight**

Lyon was walking through the woods but he was breathing heavily and the damage on his body shows that he had gone through a tough battle. Another thing was that he was dragging an unconscious member of the Oración Seis, Racer.

_'__I must admit it was a miracle for me to survive that explosion.' _Lyon thought to himself before turning his head slightly to Racer. _'I never thought he would resort to a tactic like that…Honestly I don't think I would have beaten him without the help of Gray.'_

Just as Lyon continued walking he soon felt a dark presence near him, suddenly a powerful force slammed Lyon away from Racer. The ice mage was sent flying until he crashed against a tree, stopping him, as well as hurting him.

Lyon let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes and his eyes widen when he saw who attacked him.

"I-It's you…Midnight!" Lyon groaned as he slowly got back up.

Midnight had walked over to Racer's side and he picked him up by his shirt collar. "Hmph, how pathetic. To think that you would lose to some weak maggots." He then tossed Racer to the side. "I'll be sure to tell father about your failure."

Midnight then turned his attention back to Lyon and he began walking towards him. Lyon panicked a bit as he was still exhausted from his fight earlier against Racer.

_'__Damn it! I don't have enough energy to beat him…I guess the best solution here is to retreat.' _Lyon then brought both his hands together and a white fog surrounded them before he thrust his arms forward.

**"****Ice Make: Wolf!" **A magic circle appeared in front of his arm and a wolf, made completely out of ice, erupted from the magic circle and stood in front of Lyon.

"Take him out." Lyon ordered and the wolf followed it and charged towards Midnight. While the wolf was charging towards Midnight, Lyon turned around and began running towards the opposite direction.

Midnight saw Lyon's action and shook his head. "Running away, are we? How pathetic." Just as the wolf was about to pounce on him, Midnight swipe his hand and the wolf suddenly shattered into small pieces. Midnight's body then vanished.

Lyon continued running for quite a while now and after a few minutes of running he stopped and began catching his breath. He looked towards the direction that he saw Midnight. "Did I lose him?" He asked himself out loud.

"You didn't…" A familiar voice replied, making Lyon's eyes widen. He turned his head but only for him to be push back by an invisible force. He rolled across the ground before he stopped and he got back up on one knee.

Midnight appeared in front of Lyon and smirked. "I was hoping more from you…I have an idea." Midnight then turned around and walked away from Lyon, a few steps away from him and turned around towards Lyon.

"I'll allow you to use all of your power against me and I won't even move from this spot. But if you try to run away then I guarantee that I won't allow you to live." Midnight said.

Lyon gritted his teeth as he slowly struggled to stand on both of his legs. _'I-I have no choice…I'll have to use every ounce of my power to beat him!'_

Both his hands were covered in an icy mist as he opened his arms wide as a large magic circle appeared below him.

**"****Ice Make: Snow Tiger! Snow Ape! And Snow Dragon!" **The magic circle below him glowed brightly as an ice tiger appeared on his right, the ape on his left and a dragon appearing behind him. Lyon fell on his knees as he began breathing heavily and sweating a bit.

"Oh?" Midnight said, smirking. "It seems you still have a bit of energy to fight." He then gestured the ice creatures to come.

All three ice creatures then charged towards Midnight but he merely stood there and once all three creatures were about to hit him, he extended his hand forward. Causing all of the ice creatures to shatter.

"N-No that's impossible…" Lyon muttered before he lost consciousness and fell face down on the ground. Midnight gave the Mage one last look before walking away. "Weak…"

**_With Natsu_**

Natsu was walking through the forest, carrying Kakashi on his back and another thing noticeable about him was how he had three bumps on his head. He continued walking until he stopped when he heard a voice.

"Huh?" Natsu said as he heard someone screaming his name but it was soft for a bit before it started getting louder and soon saw a familiar face charging towards him.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out before he crashed against Natsu's chest, making the Dragon Slayer stumble back.

Natsu smiled happily when he saw his best friend in front of him. "Happy, you're alright!"

Happy looked up and nodded his head. "Aye, sir! I came looking for you as soon as I woke up…Natsu, what's that?" Happy asked as he pointed towards Natsu's head, wondering how he'd gotten the three bumps on his head.

"Eh?" Natsu said before scratching the back of his head. "Well the weirdest thing happen when I tried to take off Kakashi's mask."

_Flashback_

_"__Hehehe." Natsu chuckled as he grabbed the top part of Kakashi's mask and began slowly pulling it down but suddenly a brunet up tree branch suddenly hit Natsu's head._

_"__Gahh!" Natsu shouted in pain as he quickly stood up and began rubbing his head, feeling a bump growing. Natsu shook his head and remembered what he was about to do. He bend down to Kakashi's side and was about to reach for his mask but before he could even touch it, a large amount of tree branches suddenly fell on top of Natsu's head. The weird part was how none of those branches managed to harm Kakashi._

_Natsu's eye brow was twitching in irritation as he looked up into the sky and pointed towards it. "I'm gonna see how Kakashi looks like without his mask no matter what!" He declared but suddenly a tree trunk somehow managed to hit Natsu, bring the Dragon Slayer down._

_End of Flashback_

A sweat drop rolled down behind Happy's head when he'd heard Natsu's story. "Did that really happen?"

Natsu nodded his head. "It did."

Happy was about to say more until he quickly realized that he something important to do. "Ah, Natsu! I forgot to tell you that Lucy is fighting a member of Oración Seis and I think she might be in trouble!"

Natsu's eyes widen slightly by Happy's announcement but he knew what he had to do. He then placed Kakashi underneath a tree and he turned to Happy.

"Happy, I'm going to go help Lucy and I need you to look over Kakashi."

"Aye sir! You can count on me." Happy declared. Natsu smiled as he then sniffed the air to pick up Lucy's scent and once he got it, he quickly charged towards the direction the scent was at.

"Go Natsu!" Happy cheered for his friend before Natsu was out of Happy's sight. Happy then turned to Kakashi's body and a look of determination appeared across his face.

"I'll make sure to take care of Kakashi no matter what!" Happy shouted, raising his paw up in the air but once he did this, Kakashi's body suddenly turned into smoke. A few moment of silence had passed before Happy had realized what happened.

"He's gone!" Happy cried out as his eyes shot out in shock and placing both his paws on his cheeks.

**Wendy and Carla**

After Hibiki told Carla to take Wendy someplace safe, she took her to a clifftop. Some time passes and Wendy regains consciousness. The sun is setting, making everything a beautiful amber hue. Something so comical in the face of the upcoming danger. Wendy is sitting with her knees up to her chest, next to the Carla. They are sitting on a small cliff and Wendy opens her mouth to speak.

"Maybe…I shouldn't have joined the alliance." She muttered sadly.

"Child," Carla said. "stop beating yourself up, it wasn't your fault."

Wendy squeezes her knees tighter to her body. She closes her eyes. "Yes, it was." She said.

Carla looks back forward and warns her. "Listen Wendy, Hibiki told me what Nirvana would have done to anyone. So I knew I had to take you as far away as possible so you wouldn't be affected by it and seeing the certain incident that just took place I would have guessed that you would have definitely fallen into Nirvana's magic."

"But the Oración Seis found Nirvana because of me…"

"Yes but you told me that you had to do it or else they would have continued hurting Kakashi, don't tell me that you regret doing that?" Carla questioned.

Wendy's eyes suddenly widen as she turned to Carla and franticly shook her head "N-No I don't regret helping Kakashi…" She then turned her attention back to the sun set. "It's just that I don't know how to feel when I saw that it was Jellal…I'm not sure if I should be happy to see him again and that I managed to help Kakashi but because of what I did they managed to find Nirvana."

Carla let out a sigh. "Well would you tell me what you know about that Jellal fellow? I don't think I ever recall you mentioning him."

Wendy looks up at Carla, with a sad smile. "It's nothing personal. It just never came up. I met him seven years ago. Not long after the Sky Dragon, Grandina disappeared. He found me scared, alone and wandering aimlessly."

_A petite girl, with short blue hair, is rubbing her eyes and walking around in a forest. She's wearing a white button shirt that has a red collar and yellow cuffs, baby blue pants, and brown shoes._

_"__Grandina." Wendy sobs softly. "Where did you go? Please come back." She stops walking and begins to sob. Little Wendy rubs her eyes, before opening them to look at the sky. She begins to cry again and suddenly the once brightly lit spot darkens. She looks up, and finds young Jellal._

_Jellal is carrying a staff, and a huge backpack and sleeping bag. He looks at Wendy and asks "Why are you crying?" He asked her_

_"__She left me…" little Wendy cried. She starts wailing as she runs over to Jellal to hug him. He clenches his fist just as she reaches him and she repeats "She left me all alone!"_

_Little Wendy sobs again, getting closer to Jellal. He hugs her back, eyes a little wide in surprise._

"That's how we met," Wendy said as a small smile appeared across her face. "He said he was on his own too, and he asked if I wanted to go and join him on his journey. I still remember the journey that the two of us went through and every time I was with him I couldn't help but feel safe."

But a frown soon appeared on her face. "But one day he began acting strange and later on he left me with the Cage Shelter guild. I've been there ever since."

Carla was silent for a while before she spoke up. "Wendy let me ask you something?" She asked, earning the Wendy's attention.

"Happy told me that you had healed Jellal because that brute, Brain, was harming Kakashi. So why did you helped him if he wasn't even part of the Guild of Light, why did you help a boy who you had just met?" Carla questioned.

Wendy was a bit surprised from Carla's question but she answered. "Well I couldn't help but feel a bit sad for him…When I first saw him I notice how he was about to cry and I felt that we had something in common." Wendy said, earning a confused look from Carla.

"I'm not sure if I'm right but I can't help but feel that we once had someone to cherish but they left us when we didn't want them to." Wendy said.

**With Kakashi**

Silent footsteps reach the bumpy ground as Kakashi takes slow, tired steps. The orange hue of the sun shines through some of the tree leaves. Soon, he stumbles and falls to his knees.

He pushes himself into a standing position and goes to a nearby tree. He leans against it, and his legs shake, just before he abruptly falls on his butt. His fists clench, and he grabs his head in shame.

Tears leak out of his eyes, recalling Rin's death as the same image repeatedly went through his head. He saw Rin as blood leaked from her mouth and coughing up some of it and muttering his name. He also remembers his earlier actions, and how he was under the influence of Nirvana. He clutches onto his hair, a few peaks filling the spaces between his fingers.

He's keeping his mouth shut, but the pain is too much and he begins to shake and sobs loudly.

**Erza, Jellal, and Cobra**

"I should've known we were being watched." Erza said as a scowl appeared across her face. The large purple snake goes around Cobra's neck and the snake hisses.

"I'd like to know how you found Nirvana. But even more than that," Cobra scowled as he tightens his fists. "I want to know how you broke its seal." The snake hisses at Erza and Jellal.

"While I was unconscious," Erza turns to face Jellal, who was answering Cobra's question. "I heard a voice. 'I must have Nirvana' it would say. It's strange but when I woke up, I knew precisely where to find it."

"Somehow, I could also sense how incredibly dangerous and powerful it is. And so, I decided to break Nirvana's seal, to obliterate it." Cobra's mouth and eyes open wide while Erza was surprised herself. "How do you intend to destroy something like that?!" Cobra questioned.

"I've rigged this monstrosity with a self-destruction circle." As Jellal speaks his next words, a pattern thick lines of purple surround Nirvana. "It's only a matter of time before Nirvana crushes itself."

Cobra runs towards the bright pillar and starts poking at the magic circle. "I've never seen a magic circle with this kind of complexity. If I can't find a way to stop this, we'll lose everything!" Cobra shouted as he continued to try and disable the magic circle. After a few seconds of errors he stopped and gripped his fists tightly. He turned his attention towards Jellal.

"Spill it, Jellal! Tell me how to disarm it, or I'll beat it out of you!" Cobra shouted.

"Naagh!" Jellal cried out as a similar magic circle appeared on his chest. He grabs his chest while Cobra and Erza sport similar surprised expressions.

"Erza." Jellal said softly. "Whenever I hear that name, a calmness washes over me." Jellal coughs, sweat beading his forehead. "Cheerfulness, kindness, fierce unwavering loyalty" He said as he looks at Erza.

"I have no doubt you'll continue to despise me. Believe me, I don't blame you. I would probably feel the same." Jellal muttered before a small smile appeared on his face.

"If I'm truly your friend, then I can't allow that hatred to keep robbing you of your freedom." He grunts as another wave of pain courses through him as well as a coughing fit.

"What are you saying?" Erza questioned.

"I'm sorry you suffered because of me. I'll do everything I can to make it right." Jellal said as he began to fall back as he continued. "Be free Erza, from your hatred. Escape your past." Erza's eyes are full of shock as Jellal continues to speak.

"I will take your pain and your sadness. All of it. They cannot shackle you."

_'__I can't believe he's going to go through with it. He's seriously going to sacrifice himself.' _Cobra thought to himself as he continued to disarm the magic circle.

Erza watches in silent shock as he falls.

"Farewell, Erza." Erza's breath is becoming shaky as her tears fall and she takes a step forward and screams "Jellal!"

Jellal falls to the floor, unconscious. She runs towards Jellal and says "Don't do this!" She picks him up by his collar and notices the magic circle is spreading.

If he goes he's taking the only way to shut down that destruction circle with him, Cobra thinks. Erza shakes Jellal and spoke. "Listen to me. You can't! I won't allow you to die like this! You have to atone for your sins!"

However during the commotion no one had notice a purple mist forming above the earth surface and it slowly made its way around Cobra's feet without his notice.

Jellal's eyes open and Erza continues. "It means nothing if you die like now, ignorant of what you've done!" Jellal's eyes are hazed over, and are closing as Erza cries "Own your guilt and live!"

Jellal's eyes widen in surprise. "Jellal!" Erza cried out.

Jellal smiles. "Erza, don't cry. There's no reason to." Surprised, she looks at her armored hand that has a small stream of water on it.

"You're a good person." Jellal softly said before he goes back to unconsciousness.

"Jellal, you have to pull yourself together!" Erza demanded. Suddenly everyone had heard the sound of a staff hitting the ground as Brain enters the scene.

"What could be the meaning of all this foolishness?" He questioned as he walked closer to the three mages.

"Brain you're here." Cobra said as he turned to Brain.

Erza wipes her tears before looking at Brain. Brain looks up at the bright pillar that is covered in the self-destruction.

"A magic circle of self-destruction?" He asked himself before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Y-Yeah! This is Jellal's doing!" Cobra exclaimed. "We've finally found Nirvana but this idiot is going to destroy everything we've worked for!"

"Spare the hysterics. While it's true that a magic circle like this is quite destructive it doesn't mean that it can't be stopped." He turned his head to the fallen Jellal and smirked at the sight.

"I guess you really did lose your memory because you would have known that I am the one who taught you Jellal, or have you forgotten?" Brain questioned but soon notices how Jellal had the same magic circle on his chest.

"So it seems he's placed himself in one as well. He intends to take the disarm code to the grave, does he?" Brain then began chuckling darkly. "My, my, such a noble action…However…" Brain then raised his staff up high. "The only way to determine an action is by the results of it!" He shouted before his staff glowed brightly and the magic circle began to shatter.

Erza's eyes widen as she saw Brain's action. "Stop!" She cried out before a red magic circle appeared in front of her hand and she pulled out a sword, charging towards Brain.

"N-No…You can't…" Jellal muttered weakly.

Erza was just about to slash Brain but Cobra suddenly appeared in front of him and kicked her gut, causing Erza to groan in pain and was sent flying until she crashed against the wall.

"Sorry Titania but I won't let you stop our plan!" Cobra said as he was going to fight them some more until he suddenly stopped and his eyes widen.

**_"_****_Free us…" _**A distorted voice said within Cobra's head.

_'__W-Who's there?' _Cobra questioned as his eyes looked around his surroundings, trying to find the source of the voice. Meanwhile Erza managed to get back up from the attack and made her way next to Jellal.

**_"_****_Free us…Free us…FREE US!"_** The voices in Cobra's head began getting louder and the serpent mage soon placed both his hands on his ears, closing his eyes. _'S-Shut up! Shut up!' _

"Cobra, snap out of it and fulfill your usefulness!" Brain ordered which made Cobra open his eyes and focus on the matters at hand. But suddenly he felt his entire body in pain as he fell to his knees and everyone notice a dark aura surrounding his body, this caused Cubellios to slither away from Cobra.

"Ahhh!" Cobra cried out as the dark aura shot upwards and this continued for a few seconds before the eruption of the aura ended and Cobra was breathing heavily as he slowly stood up. The dark aura still flickered around his body and he turned his attention to Erza, who saw something she didn't expect to see.

Cobra's eyes were glowing red as a mark suddenly appeared on his cheek. The symbol seems to look like a small violet circle with seven edges and in the center of the circle seems to be star. Cobra continued breathing heavily as he looked at Erza and suddenly the aura around his body started growing larger.

**"****F-Fairy Tail!" **Cobra's voice was distorted and had a darker tone. He then charged towards Erza and suddenly his sleeves ripped when his arms grew a bit larger and purple scales could be seen all over his arms.

Erza's eyes widen when she saw Cobra's arms and her body glowed brightly as she changed into her Adamantine Armor and brought her two bladed gauntlets together to create a shield to block Cobra's assault. Cobra continued swiping at the shield, despite seeing how his attacks had no effect but he soon jumped high into the air and inhaled deeply.

**"****Poison Dragon Roar!" **Cobra shouted as he released a toxic mist towards Erza but instead of blocking it with her shield, she jumped back out of the cave and then changed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Cobra had followed her outside and meanwhile, Brain was shocked by what he had just witness.

"W-What was that?" He asked himself. "In all my years I had never seen magic like that." Brain quickly shook his head as he focuses his attention on Nirvana. "No matter as long as I've finally found Nirvana then victory is merely in my grasp."

Brain raised his staff high. "Now Nirvana you're under my control, show me your true face!"

"No!" Jellal shouted as the pillar of light suddenly started expanding in size as the rocks around it began to shatter and a large figure began erupting from the ground. Once the light began expanding it gained the attention of everyone who was able to see its large size.

**_With Erza_**

Erza was currently fighting against Cobra and she was quite surprised to find out that he was a Dragon Slayer. She had to admit that something strange was going on with Cobra as she notice how to mage continued matter the name of her guild over and over again.

**"****Poison Dragon Fang Thrust!" **Cobra swiped his hand as a magic circle appeared in front of him and two large snake-shaped head erupted from the circle was charging towards Erza.

"Dance my blades!" She shouted her own magic circle appeared in front of her and fired many swords towards the two snake heads, resulting in an explosion.

Erza covered her eyes from the smoke that resulted from the explosion and once she opened her eyes again she saw the dark aura around Cobra's body growing even more.

**"****Fairy Tail…Fairy Tail!...FAIRY TAIL!" **He shouted, each name grew louder with hatred.

"What does my guild have to do with you?" Erza asked but before she could get an answer the ground underneath the both of them suddenly shattered as a surface erupted from the ground and sent both mages up high. Once the movement had stopped, Erza couldn't help but notice her new surrounding, it looked like an ancient city.

**"****Poison Dragon Scales!"** Cobra swiped his arm which created many scale-shaped masses of poison and they all charged towards Erza, who jumped behind a building so it would take the attack instead of her. She then changed armor once more into her Lightning Empress Armor and she moved until she faced Cobra and she thrust her spear forward, which fired many electrical currents towards Cobra.

"Ahhh!" Cobra shouted in pain as the electricity surrounded his body but once the electricity vanished from his body he merely let out a loud roar.

"Well it seems it won't be that easy to beat you." Erza said before getting into a fighting stance.

_**Welp that's the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoyed what just happened and I hope some of you can guess what happened to Cobra. Until next time!**_


	10. Battles of The Demons

A loud laugh could be heard throughout the ancient city. "Finally! With this, nothing will stand in my way!" Brain shouted out loud, outstretching his arms as he viewed the vastness of the ancient city. He began chuckling darkly but soon stopped when he heard a small groan. Brain turned his head slightly towards the source of the groan and smirked as he saw the fallen mage, Jellal.

"S-Stop this…You c-can't do this…" Jellal muttered as he struggled to bring himself back.

Brain merely chuckled once again before extending his staff towards Jellal, blasting him with an energy blast from the staff. Jellal cried out in pain as he was pushed back from the blast soon sliding on the floor. Brain had lowered his staff and slowly made his way towards Jellal.

"I can't do this you say?" Brain questioned before smirking once again as he extended his staff in front of Jellal's face, the skull on his staff began emitting a bright green light , Jellal stared at the green light and was expecting the blast to finish him. But before Brain could finish Jellal off, a large explosion occurred which earned both Jellal's and Brain's attention.

Brain pulled his staff away from Jellal to walk to the edge of the platform. Once Brain had reached the edge he notice the Fairy Tail Wizard, Erza, fighting against Cobra or if he can even call that thing Cobra.

"Interesting, truly interesting." Brain muttered to himself as he observes the battle between Erza and 'Cobra'. "It seems the mysterious aura had given Cobra a power boost but at the same time lowering his ability. While Cobra's strength had increased it seems his sanity had lowered, causing him to lose focus in battle and ignoring his other abilities."

Brain then placed one of his hands on his cheek. "It doesn't seem that Cobra's situation is affecting the seals." Brain soon removed his hand from his cheek and let out an irritating sigh. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter anymore, as long as I possess Nirvana then nothing will stand in my way." Brain turned around and started walking away from the edge of the platform.

**With Erza**

In the empty city on top of Nirvana there was an empty quiet, however, the silence was broken when a small ball of light crashed into one of the buildings. Within the destroyed building a figure suddenly jumped out and landed on his feet. The figure was Cobra or what seems to be him. A dark purple aura surrounded his body and his eyes were still bright red. Cobra breathes heavily before letting out a loud roar and was interrupted when a powerful thunderbolt struck him.

Erza Scarlet was on top of the building's rooftop in her Lightning Empress Armor, spear in front of her. "Have you finally snapped out of your rampage, Cobra?" She questioned out loud.

A small crater was created from the thunderbolt and Cobra was inside of it, sparks of electricity surrounding his body. Cobra let out a groan as he struggled to get up but once he did, Erza quickly noticed something. The wounds that Cobra received from her previous attack began healing slowly and soon they were gone.

Cobra turned his attention towards Erza and clenched his fists. **"Fairy Tail!" **Was all that Cobra shouted before he charged towards her, his fists engulfed in a poison mist.

Erza quickly reequipped into her Giant Armor and raised her arm up to block one of Cobra's fist. She counters the attack by performing a side kick against Cobra's waist, sending the dragon slayer into another building. Erza turned her attention towards the building Cobra hit and the rubble from the building erupted and a dark reddish cloud shot out.

Cobra emerged from the destroyed building as the wounds he had just received slowly healed. Erza saw this and she couldn't help but feel troubled.

_'No matter how many times I hurt him, his wounds would always heal…What on Earthland happened to him? Where did this magic suddenly come from?' _Erza asked herself before a large spear appeared in her hand and she got into a fighting stance.

"I'll only ask you this once, but what do you have against my guild?" Erza questioned Cobra. She then noticed how it looked like Cobra struggled to talk.

**"F-For R-Revenge! Must a-avenge the seven!" **Cobra yelled before the aura around him erupted high into the sky as the poison dragon slayer let out a mighty roar. Erza was so focused on Cobra that she didn't notice a small patch of black reddish goop leaving Cobra's body and moving to another location.

**_With Lucy, Angel and Hibiki_**

The forest where Lucy, Angel, and Hibiki were currently fighting in was damaged. The trees were destroyed, the earth underneath them had many holes created during the battle. Earlier, Lucy had ordered Taurus to go fight Gemini-Lucy, however Gemini-Lucy managed to lure Taurus away from Lucy and Hibiki.

Hibiki was currently shielding the both of them from Caelum's energy blast, meanwhile, Angel saw how badly they were struggling not to get hurt and Angel couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Hahaha! Oh my, it seems the two of you truly are weak." Angel taunted loudly before she turned her head slightly to the right and saw Gemini-Lucy emerging from the woods.

"So did you manage to handle that Celestial Spirit?" Angel asked, earning a nod from Gemini-Lucy.

"Oh yeah, that big pathetic bull wasn't much of a challenge. As long as I showed my body off then the bull was at my will." Gemini-Lucy replied.

Angel smirked before turning her head towards Hibiki and Lucy. "Why don't you go and have some fun with Caelum?"

Gemini-Lucy couldn't help but smirk when she heard Angel's suggestion. "Oh, how could I resist such a tempting offer?" Gemini-Lucy snapped her fingers causing Caelum to cease fire and float to her side. Caelum then changed its form from gun mode to sword mode and Gemini-Lucy grabbed the handle of the blade, charging towards the two mages.

Gemini-Lucy began striking the shield multiple times which caused small cracks to appear. Hibiki let out a grunt as he felt his magical energy draining from his body from his best efforts to keep the shield up. Lucy saw this and she quickly grabbed one of her keys and swiped it down.

"Open Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted as a golden light appeared in front of her, blinding Gemini-Lucy for a bit as she took a few steps back. The golden light disappeared and soon it revealed the celestial spirit, Sagittarius.

"I am at your service milady!" Sagittarius declared as he saluted.

Lucy walked next to Hibiki and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please rest now, I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?" Hibiki asked, receiving a nod from Lucy. Hibiki nodded back before he released the shield, falling to his knees, and breathing heavily as sweat started beading his forehead. "Sorry Lucy, be careful." Hibiki muttered before losing consciousness.

Lucy nodded her head as she stood in front of Hibiki, pointing her finger towards Gemini-Lucy, who finally managed to shake off the temporary blindness. "Alright, Sagittarius let's try our best to take her out!"

"As you command!" Sagittarius said as he prepared to fire his arrow towards Gemini-Lucy but before he could release his bows, his entire body froze. "W-What?" Sagittarius muttered as he tried his best to move his body but was unable to.

"Sagittarius, what's wrong?" Lucy asked her spirit as she notices Sagittarius not being able to move.

"Aww what's wrong? I thought you were going to finish me with that celestial spirit of yours~?" Gemini-Lucy taunted. Both Lucy and Sagittarius were shocked to see what was in Gemini-Lucy's hand. It was an exact replica of Sagittarius' key.

"W-Why do you have my key?" Lucy questioned.

"And why am I unable to m-move?" Sagittarius questioned. "Even if you have my key only Lucy should be able to control me."

Gemini-Lucy let out a sharp laugh as she heard their questions. She released Caelum from her grip and the spirit returned to its original form. She pulled down the skin underneath her eye and stuck her tongue out. "You guys really are idiots. Can't you see that I'm exactly like Lucy, which means I have the ability to force you to do whatever I want."

Gemini-Lucy grinned as she pointed her key towards Lucy. "Now Sagittarius, why don't you be a good celestial spirit and take her out right now."

As much as Sagittarius struggled to break free from his situation it was useless as his whole body moved towards Lucy. He raised his bow towards her as he was ready to fire. "F-Forgive me, L-Lucy." Lucy quickly reacted by swiping her key in front of Sagittarius which caused his entire body to dissolve.

"Don't worry Sagittarius. You won't do much harm if you're in the Celestial World." Lucy said with a sincere voice but she heard Angel laugh, which earned a confused look from her.

"Hahaha, wow I can't believe you think that'll work." Angel taunted as she turned her attention towards Gemini-Lucy. "Why don't you finish her off?"

Gemini-Lucy gave her a nod as she rose up Sagittarius' key. "Now Open Gate of The Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy's eyes widen as she heard Gemini-Lucy's words, and a bright light had appeared in front of her and Sagittarius appeared.

Sagittarius was surprised to see that he returned back but he was shocked when he saw that is was Gemini-Lucy that had summoned him. "Impossible…You also have the ability to summon me from the Celestial World?"

"Hehe, I told you. I have all the power that Lucy has, which means I can summon you without your consent." Gemini-Lucy pointed the key towards Lucy. "Now make yourself useful by shooting her down."

Lucy started to slowly back away as she saw Sagittarius preparing to fire his arrows, struggling to stop his attack. Angel laughed at the sight she was currently witnessing, but they didn't know that there was a small black reddish goop moving around them and for some reason the goop moved quickly towards Angel.

The goop then jumped onto Angel's leg, causing the dark mage to flinch a bit. "What the-?" She quickly turned to where she felt something strange on her leg. Her eyes widen as the goop started growing larger in length as it looked like it was engulfing Angel's body, she tried to take the goop off but it seems to be glued to her body. It soon covered Angel's entire body, causing the dark mage to fall on all fours.

Gemini-Lucy saw this and she sent back Sagittarius to the Celestial World so that she could go to her Mistress' side. Gemini-Lucy stopped and bent down to Angel's side as she placed both of her hands on Angel's shoulders.

"My Lady, are you alright?" Gemini-Lucy asked as she noticed the goop surrounding Angel's body disappears. Angel began to breathe heavily and suddenly her arm thrust towards Gemini-Lucy's neck and she began choking the Celestial Spirit.

Shock ran through Gemini-Lucy as her master choked her. She placed her own hands around Angel's to pull it away from her neck but Angel's grip was too strong. "W-Why are you doing t-this?" Gemini-Lucy choked out.

Angel's breath came out in a thick and heavy pace as small black electricity surrounded her body, she slowly lifted her head up and Gemini-Lucy's eyes widen when she saw Angel's eyes. They were glowing bright red and she smirked.

**"You're no longer useful to me…"** Angel replied in a distorted voice. She then took out both Gemini's and Caelum's keys and swiped them, causing both Gemini-Lucy and Caelum to return to the Celestial World. **"Perhaps you'll be more useful to me as sacrifices." **

Angel slowly stood back up as she brought out her two remaining keys and she soon turned her attention towards Lucy, smirking as she quickly recognized the symbol on her hand. **"Well, well, a Fairy Tail wizard. I haven't seen one in quite a while."**

Lucy trembled a bit as she saw the change in Angel, her eyes bright red and small black electricity sparked around her body. She also noticed how a new symbol appeared on Angel's belly which seems to be a heart with stitching on it and there were two roses on the top and bottom of the heart.

**"Fufufu, maybe your presence here is a good thing for me."** Angel then brought up all of her keys into the air as they suddenly began lighting up along with the symbol on her belly.

**"Respond to my voice, demon of the night and darkness. Accept my tributes to release yourself from the chains that bind you!" **The keys in Angel's hand started floating in the air, and once they were over her head, a large magic circle appeared in front of her and a smaller one appeared underneath her.

**"Now bring me victory in this fight! I call out to thee so my enemy's soul can be claimed, but first I shall call out your name. Behemoth!" **With that last word the large magic circle suddenly erupted with a shadowy mist and a pair of red eyes suddenly opened within the mist.

The mist dispersed when the creature let out a mighty roar that resonated throughout the forest. When Lucy saw the creature, she let out a gasp due to the appearance. The humanoid creature was at least 12 feet tall and its head had two horns, similar to that of a ram. The creature had broken pieces of chains around its black body.

Angel giggled darkly as she pointed towards Lucy. **"Now Behemoth, be a dear and take out that annoying Fairy Tail wizard!"** Angel ordered. The large beast let out a mighty roar and charged towards Lucy.

Lucy was glued to her spot due to one powerful emotion: fear. She couldn't do anything since she used up most of her magical energy to summon her spirits. Behemoth closed in and Lucy shut her eyes. She expected to be flying through the air, but a familiar voice slipped through the chaos.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Lucy opened her eyes and she couldn't help but feel relieved when she saw the person that saved her.

"Natsu!" She cried out in joy when she saw Natsu pushing Behemoth back. "How did you know I was in trouble?" She asked.

Natsu smirked as he smashed both of his fists together, causing them to be engulfed by his powerful flames. "Happy told me that you might be in trouble so I came as fast as I could, that's when I felt that weird energy. Are you alright?"

Lucy nodded with a smile on her face.

Angel couldn't help but giggle at the appearance of the new challenger, especially when she saw the guild mark located on his shoulder. **"Oh~ well I didn't expect to see another Fairy Tail wizard here, but it doesn't matter. Behemoth!" ** Angel called out as Caelum's key above her started to shine brightly along with Behemoth's left arm. The light around his arm started to change form and the light came to a halt, revealing that Behemoth's arm as become a metallic cannon.

Natsu and Lucy were quite surprised to see the change that happened to Behemoth's arm. Natsu regained his focus when he saw Behemoth raising his arm towards them and the cannon started gathering energy. Natsu smirked as he charged towards the large creature and leaped towards him as he pulled his blazing fist back, ready to match the monster's attack. Behemoth fired his cannon which released a green energy beam but the beam soon met Natsu's fist as they both collided, both struggle to overpower each other but the end result was an explosion that pushed Behemoth slightly back while Natsu was sent flying back to Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she went to his side and gently lifted him up. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Lucy was a bit surprised when she saw Natsu smirking, despite the fact that he was sent flying towards her. "Of course I am, Lucy." Natsu stated before getting back on his feet. "After all, things just got a whole lot interesting."

Natsu then inhaled the air and once he did, he placed both his hands over his mouth. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He suddenly released a torrent of flames towards the two but when he did, Angel giggled at his action.

**"Aww, now isn't that adorable? He's going to try and take us down with an attack like that. Well if he wants to play like that, let him have it Behemoth!" **Angel called out as Gemini's key above her started to glow along with Behemoth's eyes before he performed the same action as Natsu, releasing a torrent of flames.

The flames are reaching towards each other, and they collide in a powerful strike, the flames harsh and strong. The sheer force of both flames was powerful and it resulted in an explosion that caused a thick cloud of smoke to engulf them. Lucy let out a few coughs as she felt the smog around her, but when she looked up she saw that Natsu was trying to locate the two but he wasn't able to see or smell them. This was Natsu's downfall as a green energy blast had pierced the smoke cloud and it lands a direct hit on Natsu's stomach. The Dragon Slayer let out a groan when he felt the beam hit and sent him flying past Lucy.

Lucy turned her heard towards the direction that Natsu was sent flying to and she was about to get up to help him until a familiar voice called out.

**"You should be more worried about yourself! Now Behemoth!" **Angel ordered the beast as it swung its arm to remove the smoke cloud. Scorpio's key lit up as well as Behemoth's arms before they transformed into metallic guns. He raised his arms towards Lucy and fired two large sand tornados towards her.

"Ah!" Lucy cried out as the sand tornados hit her and the force of the attack had sent her flying until she crashed into a tree. Lucy let out some groans, her entire body in pain.

**"Finish it now, Behemoth!" **Angel shouted as Caelum's key glowed and one of Behemoth's hands returned to normal while the other remained the same. Behemoth thrust its arm forward as it began to charge for its next attack.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" A voice cried out as a large ice sphere was launched towards the creature, crashing against its head, making it stumble back.

**"What the?!" ** Angel shouted as she looked towards the source of the icicle sphere and she saw a figure, who was holding a large cannon made entirely out of ice. Angel tightly gripped her fist when she saw the Fairy Tail guild mark on him.

Lucy turned her head to the same direction Angel was looking at and she smiled when she saw her friend. "Gray!"

**"D-Damn it! Why is it that you Fairy Tail Wizards keep popping up like cockroaches?!" **She turned to her creature. **"Behemoth, make sure to eliminate every single one of them!" **Angel commanded in rage which caused the monster to turn toward Gray and was about to launch an energy blast.

"Hey you bastard, don't forget about me!" Natsu shouted as he jumped up high, raising both arms up, gathering a large amount of flames to form a large sphere. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu then threw the fire ball towards Behemoth.

**"Don't you dare allow that attack to hit you, Behemoth!" **Angel shouted as Aries' key began to glow and Behemoth raised its arm towards the fire, releasing a wool-like substance from its hand to shield him from the blazing flames.

Natsu landed back on the ground and made his way in front of Lucy, Gray doing the same.

"Lucy, can you walk?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded her head in response as she struggled to get back on her feet but she manages to do so. "Yeah I can walk still. I'll take Hibiki somewhere safe." She said as she slowly made her way towards Hibiki, picking him up with a grunt. Lucy starts walking towards the trees in a limp, sweat beading her forehead from the Hibiki's weight.

Natsu flashes a smirk and turns to Gray, "I'm not a fan or working together but I'm willing to make an exception this time." Natsu said as he began cracking his knuckles.

Gray smirked at Natsu's comment. "You know for once I agree, Flame Brain." The both of them then got into a fighting stance, preparing themselves for a fight.

Angel giggles darkly at their actions. **"My, my, the two of you are cute, thinking you can fight a battle you won't win**. **Behemoth, show them what you can do." **Angel called out as Behemoth let out a roar.

"So you think you're hot stuff, huh? Well let me show you something _really _hot! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted before he inhale deeply soon to launch a torrent of burning red-orange flames, sure it will strike Behemoth. Behemoth, still with the wool-like shield, raises its arm to block the flame.

"Ice-Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray shouted as an ice cannon ball is launched towards Behemoth, but Behemoth quickly responded by swinging his other arm to break the icy ball.

Angel laughs at the attack that was launch at Behemoth. **"You think petty attacks like that will defeat me? Behemoth!"** Caelum's key lights up along with Behemoth's arm, turning it into a large canon. A large green energy blast is launched at Gray and Natsu, and both jump out of the way.

As Natsu is in the air his feet was engulfed in his flames as he propels towards Behemoth at an astonishing speed. "Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Just as Natsu was going to land the first punch, Behemoth's hand quickly returned to normal as Aries' key glowed once more, causing the wool to erupt from its hand and blocking the attack. When Natsu's fist hit the wool shield, Behemoth grabbed his leg and swung him for quite some time before Behemoth threw him into the ground.

Natsu lets out a cry of pain but before Behemoth could do more damage to him. "Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!" Massive icy lances appear, and they launch towards Behemoth. Behemoth's hand returned to normal to use its wool-shield to block it, and quickly returned back to Caelum's canon and sends a green blast towards Gray, and it makes its mark. Gray let out a groan as he crashed into the ground, struggling to get back up. Natsu managed to get back up and was about to punch Behemoth before he caught Natsu's arm and tossed him towards Gray, causing the two to crash into each other.

After a few moments, Angel laughs at their struggle. **"See, I told you that you wouldn't win. Finish them Behemoth!" **Scorpio's key lights up, as well as Behemoth's arms, and they turn into large canons. Natsu and Gray managed to get back up as the two are panting, but they look at each other and regain their determination.

"Let's take it down, now!" Natsu shouted as he engulfed his fist in flames and charged towards Behemoth.

"You don't have to tell me, I already know!" Gray shouted in response as he brought both his hands together and a light blue mist surrounded his hands.

**With Erza**

In the ruins of the city there was many craters created by the battle between Erza and Cobra and most of the buildings that was still standing had been destroyed as well. Suddenly Erza Scarlet was sent flying until she crashed into one of the buildings, she grabbed part of the walls to help her back up. Erza's body was covered with many wounds as she was out of breath. She then looked up and her eyes widen as she saw a poisonous steam heading towards her. She quickly moved out of the way from the attack but when the steam hit the building it caused a small explosion which pushed Erza forward, until she landed on the ground.

She slowly got back up but when she did, a familiar voice shouted. **"Fairy Tail!" **She looked behind her to see Cobra there and he crossed his arms over his chest as the aura surrounding his body grew larger. **"P-Poison Dragon's…"**

Erza gritted her teeth when she saw Cobra preparing for another attack. She quickly responded by standing up and her entire body glowed brightly before it disappeared, revealing her in her Adamantine Armor. She brought the two bladed shields and brought them together to form a large shield.

Cobra then opened his arms and a large magic circle appeared in front of his chest. **"Spiral Force!" **A large poisonous steam erupted from the magic circle and charged towards Erza's shield. She braced for impact and luckily she did when the steam crashed against her shield. Erza was being pushed slightly back as she tried her best to withstand the force of the steam but her eyes soon widen when she saw what the toxic steam was doing to her shield. The poisonous stem was somehow strong enough to start rotting the shield and she knew that the shield won't last any longer but an idea came into her head.

Erza quickly jumped to the side, allowing the steam to destroy the old buildings that stood in its way. She then re-quipped into her Flight Armor and she charged towards Cobra and slashed him a few times, causing the Dragon Slayer to cry out in pain but her assault wasn't over just yet as she re-quipped into her Giant Armor. Erza continued her assault as she punched Cobra's gut, making him doubling over in pain, she then grabbed his shirt collar and began swinging him around before she threw him into the air.

Erza quickly re-quipped into her Black Wing Armor and flew high at a fast speed until she was over Cobra. Her armor had soon returned to the Giant Armor as she grabbed Cobra's leg and threw him into the ground, resulting in a small crater. Erza was falling down towards the ground as well but she changed into her Morning Star Armor and she brings the two sabers at Cobra to release an energy blast towards him, the blast landed a hit and it caused a large explosion. Erza managed to land safely back on the ground but she soon returned back to her Heart Kreuz Armor due, growing a bit tried from the multiple attacks she just preformed.

The smoke, caused by the explosion, started to disperse. Erza slowly made her way towards the carter and saw Cobra inside but the strangest thing she noticed was how his body was no longer healing.

**_"Hmm…Seems this body has finally reached its limit." _**A voice spoke up, causing Erza's eyes to widen. She began looking around her surroundings to locate the source of the voice. While she was looking she turned her attention towards Cobra, who was shouting in pain, and suddenly a mist had erupted from his mouth. Erza looked at the mist that erupted from his mouth and much to her surprise it started growing a bit bigger before the mist had opened crimsion colored eyes.

The mist had let out a dark chuckle. **_"My, my, I never thought a powerful wizard such as yourself would be a part of Fairy Tail. Interesting."_**

A magic circle appeared beside Erza and she quickly thrust her hand inside, only to pull out a sword. Despite the fact on how much energy she wasted, she was still ready to fight. "So you're the thing that caused Cobra to act wild, just what are you and how do you know about my guild?"

**_"Now, now, there's no reason to start a fight. Since I already completed my objective here I'll leave but I will say this only once, Fairy Tail shall soon meet its end." _**The mist then vanished out of Erza's sight. Erza lowered her sword when the mist had vanished but she quickly realized something important.

_'Jellal!' _She mentally cried out as she turned her attention towards the pervious location she was at before Cobra had begun his assault. She quickly ran towards that direction.

**With Lucy and Hibiki**

Lucy struggles, feeling exhausted from the short walk. She knows she has to go a farther distance for Hibiki to be safe. After a few moments, Hibiki let out a grunt which earned Lucy's attention. "Hibiki, are you awake?" Lucy asked.

Hibiki let out a few coughs before replying. "I-I know…a way we can beat Angel." He muttered. "I manage to regain consciousness when that creature appeared. I think…I managed to find a weakness to use against Behemoth."

"What do you mean, Hibiki? How can we defeat her?" Lucy questioned as he lets out a breath, and Lucy sits him besides a tree. She kneels down as Hibiki continues.

"As long as she's under that seal…Then Behemoth will be granted the same abilities as her c-celestial spirit." He answered. "Y-You have to remove her from the seal, if you do then you'll be able to beat both Angel and Behemoth."

Lucy's eyes widen a bit when Hibiki told her about his theory on how to beat Angel, she gave him a nod and regains some of her strength as she slowly stood back up. Just as she was about to run back to the fight before Hibiki called her out.

"W-Wait, Lucy…" He muttered, earning the Celestial Mage's attention. "Please be careful…A-After seeing what happened I don't think Nirvana is the reason she gained these new powers."

A confused expression appeared on Lucy's face. "What do you mean?"

Hibiki let out another groan before he answered Lucy's question. "I-I don't know exactly, but the energy that's surrounding Angel is definitely different from the magic that Nirvana has been releasing."

Lucy nodded her head. "I understand, I'll make sure to be careful." With that last sentence Lucy ran back towards the battle. When she finally reached the battle field her eyes widen when she saw Natsu and Gray on their knees, panting heavily. Lucy could see the damage Behemoth had caused to the both of them and she heard Angel laughing at their suffering.

**"Hahaha! See?! See how pointless it is to fight Behemoth's strength!" **Angel taunted as she pointed towards the two. **"Go now, Behemoth!" **Angel commanded as Gemini's key shined brightly as so did Behemoth's eyes which slammed its fist together, causing them to be engulfed in flames and soon charging towards the two Fairy Tail wizards.

Lucy recalls Hibiki's words, and looks towards the keys floating above Angel. Her eyes widen and glisten at the sight before her eyes. Above each key was an illusion of the Celestial Spirits. Gemini, Lucy's doppelganger, is screaming in pain, tears falling past her cheeks. Caelum began letting out a piecing yell while Scorpio was giving out a blood curdling scream. Aries, sweet Aries, crying and screaming. Lucy's tears fall as she realizes the pain they are all in due to Angel abusing their powers with this monster.

She closed her eyes as she tighten her fists, she couldn't help but feel weak at this moment. Natsu and Gray are trying their best to handle that monster while she was in the sidelines, doing nothing but watching her friends fight with all their might. Her eyes suddenly opened wide when she felt a pair of hands on her head, she turned her head slightly and was surprised by who it was.

"H-Hibiki?" She gasped, but soon had a questionable look on her face when she saw Hibiki smirking. Suddenly a bright yellow magic circle appeared beneath them and behind them.

The brightness had attracted Angel's, Gray's and Natsu's attention.

**"What?! What do you think you're doing?!" **Angel questioned in rage, swinging her arm.

" Natsu! Gray!" Hibiki cried out as small bars appeared around Lucy, uploading something. "I'm giving Lucy the ability to learn Hyper Magic with my Archive Magic! I need you two to keep Behemoth busy!"

**"Do you truly think I'll allow you to do such a thing! Go now, Behemoth!" **Angel ordered as Behemoth was about to charge towards Lucy and Hibiki but an ice wall suddenly appeared in front of it, blocking its path. Caelum's key had shinned brightly and caused Behemoth's hands to transform into cannons. Behemoth was just about to fire until Natsu kicked Behemoth's side with a powerful blaze kick, causing the massive beast to stop its attack.

Natsu smirked as he stood in front of the beast with both his fists engulfed in flames. "I don't get what you're saying but it sounds like the climax has finally arrived!" Natsu soon began to scream loudly as his flames surrounded his entire body.

Gray couldn't help but smirk as he saw Natsu's eagerness. He brought both his hands together, a light blue mist surrounding them while a large white magic circle appeared underneath him. "Don't forget, Flame Brain! This is my fight too!" A large sword appeared in his hand and soon jumped high into the air, raising the blade over his head.

Angel gritted her teeth as she saw this. **"Behemoth! Don't you dare allow those two fools to beat you!" **Angel ordered which caused Aries' key to glow and Behemoth soon had a wool barrier surround his entire body, trying to shield itself from the two attacks.

Angel smirked at Behemoth's reaction but her eyes suddenly widen in realization as she turned her head towards Lucy and Hibiki. The small bars around Lucy seem to have completely uploaded the Hyper Magic inside her head and suddenly Angel was surrounded by what looks like planets. Her pupils began shaking in fear, knowing that she was unable to do anything cause if she leaves the seal then Behemoth would disappear.

Hibiki soon released Lucy from his grip as he fell to the ground, falling unconscious in the process due to the large amount of magic used to preform the transfer. Lucy's eyes had started glowing and soon she had begun speaking a chant. "Oh, stars far and wide that embody the heavens, by thy radiance, reveal thy form to me. I implore you, oh Tetrabiblos, ruler of the stars, let your unrestrained rage flow. With the 88 heavenly bodies, shining, Uranometria!" Suddenly the planets that surrounded had launched towards Angel.

Angel's body started shaking in fear as she saw the planets heading towards her. **"N-No! Stop this at once! Behemoth, do something now!" **She cried out but Behemoth wasn't able to comply due to his shield blocking his entire body. Angel had released a loud, piercing scream from the attack that Lucy had launched against her and the keys above Angel were finally released from their imprisonment. Before Angel could land on the ground a black smog erupted from her mouth but it was immediately destroyed from the attack.

Angel's defeat caused Behemoth's shield to vanish and both Natsu and Gray saw this opening. Natsu slightly bend his knees while his fist was on the ground, before launching his entire body at an incredible speed towards Behemoth. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Scorching Dragon's Fist!" The flames surrounding Natsu's body had turned into a dragon's head and landed a direct hit against Behemoth's gut, the force of the attack was so powerful it had pierced through Behemoth's stomach.

The assault was not yet over as Gray had slashed Behemoth in half, slicing the beast's body in half. Behemoth's body began to shine a purple light and his entire body soon disintegrated into nothing. Natsu and Gray soon fell on their bottoms and began breathing slightly heavy, they both looked at each other and both smirked at one another.

"Glad you didn't mess up for the both of us, Stripper." Natsu taunted before standing back up.

"Hmph, I was just about to say the same thing to you." Gray replied as he stood back up as well. The two Fairy Tail mages turned their attention to Lucy and made their way near her. Natsu gently lifted her head up while Gray went over to Hibiki, placing his arm over his shoulder to help him up.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and she gave a soft smile to the person in front of her. "Natsu…Gray…D-Did we win?" She asked, earning a nod from Natsu as well as a kind smile. "Yeah, we won. Thank you Lucy, really appreciate your help."

Lucy gave a small nod to the two of them before falling unconscious. Natsu gently lifted Lucy's body but only to place it against a tree, Gray decided to do the small thing for Hibiki. Natsu then turned his attention to the fallen Angel, walking towards her and saw the four keys that were in her possession. He reached for the keys and when Natsu grabbed them he placed the keys next to Lucy.

Natsu smirked as he looked over the giant machine. "Well since we're done over here, how about we go for the real fun."

"About time you suggested a good idea." Gray commented before the two of them had run off towards it.

**_With Wendy, Carla and Happy_**

Both Wendy and Carla had soon left the cliff that they were on to go find the others. Wendy's feet make soft thuds on the ground, while Carla's paws softly touch it.

"Natsu! Lucy!" She called out but sadly hasn't gotten a response.

As the two continued to walk, Carla couldn't help but let out a sigh. "Honestly child, I still don't understand why you don't want to stay on the cliff. After all it would be much safer for us to stay there rather than be out here."

"Well I just want to help as much as I can. They all helped me when I was in trouble so I want to help them no matter what." She replied. The two of them continued their search for the others but soon Wendy and Carla heard a voice above them. Wendy looked up and saw Happy flying over them and she smiled brightly she saw him.

"Happy!" She called out, earning his attention. Happy looked down to where he heard his name and he was glad to find both Wendy and Carla.

"Carla!" Happy flies towards her, as she crosses her arms and turns away from him. Happy got close to her with hearts in his eyes as he admires Carla, despite the fact that she was trying to ignore him.

"You're so cute when you're shy. Would you like a fish?" Happy asked as he brought out a fish and handed it to Carla but she merely let out a 'Hmph.' trying to ignore his offering.

Wendy couldn't help but giggle lightly as she saw this but a question soon popped into her head. She looks towards Happy. "What are you doing all by yourself, Happy? Where are Natsu and the others?" The hearts in Happy's eyes soon disappeared, as he turns to Wendy.

"I was supposed to take care of Kakashi when he suddenly disappeared so I've been looking for him." Happy replied with a worried expression on his face.

Wendy's eyes slightly widen when she heard that Kakashi was missing. She quickly turns to Carla. "We have to help look for him. He could be hurt!"

Carla looks at Wendy. "No. You've already healed him once. You shouldn't waste so much energy on a reckless boy like that." Carla replied.

"But he'd helped me, Carla. He's been there to save me and he even tried to protect me from Brain. What if he needs help? What if he's lost and he doesn't know how to get back? We have to help him Carla. Wouldn't you do the same if it were me?" Wendy argued, making the small cat let out a sigh.

"Fine, we'll look for him." Carla said, making Wendy smile.

"Thank you Carla." Wendy replied before turning to Happy. "Let's try our best to find him."

Happy raised his paw up. "Aye!"

**_With Kakashi_**

Kakashi's eyes opened and he squints, blocking the harsh light. After a bit, his eyes adjust, and it wasn't a light at all, but a stark white wall. The wall was such a bright white that it hurt it look at it. As Kakashi looks around he can see that he is in a room covered by the same bright white color.

The walls and floor seem to blend together creating a white vacant space, sending a chill through Kakashi's spine. The vacant space gives off a sense of the empty sort of loneliness, something Kakashi has already felt once and does not want to go through again. He buries his face into his arms to overcome the white with the familiarity of cloth and the comfort he can have with himself.

After a few moments, he soon heard a faint voice, and it became clearer each second. It seemed to be calling his name. He looked up and his eye widened as he stared at the figure right in front of him. It was his best friend Rin. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. He then slowly extended his arm towards her but didn't notice that his arm was slightly shaking. "R-Rin?" Kakashi muttered softly.

Rin smiled softly at this as she walked closer to Kakashi and gently grasped his hand. "Seems that I finally got your attention, Kakashi." She said but Kakashi quickly crosses the space between them to embrace her. Rin was a bit surprised by the sudden hug but nevertheless she returned the hug.

Tears could be seen rolling down Kakashi's cheeks. "Rin, I…I'm so sorry. I never meant to…I'm so sorry for what I did."

Rin began patting Kakashi's back. "Listen, please Kakashi. I'm not upset at what happened. I had to get in your way so that the Hidden Mist's plans wouldn't work. If you had taken me back to the village then they would have unleashed the Three Tailed Beast and cause so much destruction."

Kakashi takes a step back, guilt still coiling at the pit of his stomach. But he thought maybe it would be best to change the subject. He looked around his surroundings. "Where am I anyway?" He asked.

Rin gave Kakashi a small smile. "Well I guess you can say that this is a special place where the dead can speak to the living. I had to request this favor to be able to talk to you."

"A favor?" Kakashi repeated, making Rin giggle lightly.

"Yeah, a favor. But honestly it took a bit longer to be able to find you than I originally thought." Rin admitted, but this only made Kakashi a bit more confused.

"Why is that? Is it because you're gone?" Kakashi questioned but Rin shook her head in response.

"No, it's not because of that but rather…" Before Rin could complete her sentence she started scratching her head. "To be honest, I'm not sure how to tell you this. You see the thing is that you're at another place I guess I should say."

"Another place? You mean I'm somewhere else in the Elemental Nation?" Kakashi asked.

"Sorry but it's not that you're somewhere else in the Elemental Nation but rather you're in a whole different world itself." Rin answered, making the masked ninja's eyes widen in shock.

"A-Another world?" Kakashi muttered, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "T-That can be true." He suddenly felt…Well he wasn't sure how to feel about this exactly. He wasn't sad, upset, angry, or anything…He just felt empty. He placed his hand over his chest and clenched it tightly as he lowered his head, closing his eyes at the same time.

He then felt something warm grabbing his hand which caused him to look back up and saw that it was Rin who was holding his hand. She then gave him a soft smile as she leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his forehead, causing Kakashi's eyes to widen in surprised.

"Please Kakashi, please don't fall into despair. Those people you were with could use your help, please lend them your strength and fight. I know you'll find your way back home soon but for now fight for this world." Rin said.

_"Kakashi! Kakashi! Please wake up!" _A voice began to cry out.

Kakashi was surprised to hear someone calling out his name. _'That voice…'_

Rin couldn't help but smile softly. "Seems like she's calling out for you. Please remember what I said." Rin said as her body had begun to shine brightly. Kakashi's eyes open with a start as he gasps. He quickly sprung upward but that was a mistake as he felt his forehead crashed into something else.

"Ah, Wendy!" A voice cried out, which Kakashi immediately recognize as well as the name. _'Wendy?' _He mentally said to himself as he was rubbing his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw that it was Wendy, Happy and Carla right in front of him. He also saw Wendy rubbing her forehead which he quickly realized that it was her forehead he crashed into. Kakashi didn't hesitate to rush to her side and help her off the ground.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked Wendy.

Wendy was still rubbing her forehead before turning towards Kakashi with a small smile on her face. "Yeah I'm fine. What about you?"

Before Kakashi could answer her question he suddenly realized something, he was no longer in pain. He notices that all his wounds are gone. Kakashi also takes notice of his replenished chakra. He couldn't help but let a soft smile appear underneath his mask. _'Thank you, Rin.' _

"Umm…Kakashi?" Wendy called out, earning his attention and he closed his eyes. Wendy was a bit surprised by what she saw, sure with his mask on it made him look like his eyes are shut but she could tell that he was smiling. This was the first time she had seen him smile ever since they first met.

"Thank you, Wendy. I really appreciate your help." He opened his eyes and began to look around their surroundings. Kakashi was surprised when he saw a large object. "What is that?"

"Ever since you were 'gone' Nirvana was unleashed which resulted in that thing emerging." Carla responded before her wings appeared behind her back and flying behind Wendy. "I suggest for us to head there and see if we're able to stop it."

Kakashi nodded in agreement and he turned his head towards Happy. "Happy, mind giving me a lift?" Kakashi asked, earning a nod from the small cat as he raised his paw.

"Aye!" Happy said as wings appeared from his back and floated behind Kakashi, placing his paws on his shoulders.

Kakashi turned to Wendy. "Ready?"

Wendy nodded as a determined expression on her face. "Yes!"

Soon Carla and Happy had wasted no time whatsoever and immediately flew off towards the ancient city of Nirvana.


End file.
